Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha
by Blazrman
Summary: Two years ago, the blue transparent wall that touched the sky has blocked the Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan. But the wall has bought along with the fallen soldiers from a fallen kingdom, engaging war in a changed country. Iwai Shishido, a Resistance leader determined to find answers of his own struggles, the wall, and even the rumored sword: The Fire Emblem.
1. 0- Trisection

**The following story is a [FAN FICTION]! Fire Emblem series are all owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

 **Before we get started. I wanted to say that this is my first Fire Emblem story that I wanted to do but I was never given a chance. And now, I was able to do so! Anything this story is going to be VERY DIFFERENT from the rest of your normal Fire Emblem stories. I want to give thanks to Yoko Taro-san of his "Backwards Scriptwriting" idea and Gen Urobuchi-san's dark, gritty, and a tragic plot twist idea. Plus, I want to give a shout out to one of the Fire Emblem Heroes Discord moderator and Subreddit moderator, Sei. Sei's character is also in the story but I'm giving credit to Sei-san and I respect it. Now then, let's get started!**

 **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**

Chapter **Ø** \- Trisection

 _ **This story is a work of fiction.**_

 _ **Similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental.**_

 _ **Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this secret war.**_

 **-[I agree.]-**

 **-I do not agree.-**

 _ **...The fate has been sealed.**_

 _ **The world is not as it should be.**_

 _ **It's filled with corruption,**_

 _ **and "fate" can no longer be avoided.**_

 _ **Those who wants to change their fate and destiny want to desire change of their sins…**_

 _ **From time to time, they were referred to as Tacticians.**_

 _ **You are the Tactician…**_

 _ **Now, it is time to rise against the chaos of this waking world…**_

 _ **Fates were meant to be intercepted…**_

* * *

6/10/2018 **Rural Village, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

Outside the entrance to the village where the flag was seen blown by the wind as it shows the rising sun flag with a white x-cross on the red circle. But down on the ground, a black haired young man wearing a lime jacket and blue jeans was seen sitting on the rock as he was using his phone to check his past messages that were 10 inbox total as he read through them which were outdated. He sighed as he refreshed the mail as he received the latest one as he read it…

 _ **[Title: You there? | From: Kazumi Mitsuzane - To: Iwai Shishido]**_

" _Shishi-kun. How are you doing now? Are you feeling okay? I'm still living a normal life in Tokyo and everything seemed normal for me so far. Everyone there is being normal as well. Sorry if it's so sudden to message you in some time and place like this. You see, I've got a job now as a office worker. They seemed so generous that I took up the offer. Right now, I recently texted you during my lounge break and people seemed busy and quiet as of today. So, I wanted to take my time to message you to see if you're doing okay inside the walls at the Kanagawa Prefecture. The people inside there must be sad, you as well. So, I wanted to say that please be safe once this wall is gone. I love you, Shishi-kun."_

So, he smiled a bit from this recent message as he chuckled.

"Kazumi-chan…" Iwai said the name as he looked at his phone as the footsteps approached to him.

"Shall we get going, Iwai?" The soft female voice with green hair spoke as she was with her horse as she petted it.

"Just a moment, Cecilia-shishou." Iwai replied to her as he looked at his phone and was about to reply until…

"Our allies have already arrived." Cecilia informed him as eight other allies approached to him.

"Lord Iwai, don't give General Cecilia trouble. We must hurry…" The young silver haired male with red eyes was seen looking at him as Iwai sighed and got up.

"Corrin…" Iwai said his name as he looked at the other seven. "Setsuna, Eldigan, Mae, Sakura, Camilla, Lachesis, Azura… I apologize for making you wait."

"I don't mind. I was hoping if those people didn't set up traps by now…" Setsuna replied to him as she carried a bow.

"No worries, Milord. It's nearly been a hour. We must prepare for this battle." Eldigan replied as he placed his sword to the ground as he placed both hands on the back of the pommel.

"Is this going to be alright, Lord Iwai?" Mae continued as she continued to hold her blue winged book next to her left hip. "It feels like this will be a urgent issue here."

"You mean those yakuzas of the **Hokuto Alliance**? They're been suppressing people with fear." Iwai asked her as she shook her head.

"I'm being more kind to guard you than these scoundrels running a village. Besides, you summoned us we'll do our best to protect you so everything is going to be OK." Mae smiled at him as he yawned a bit.

"Yeah, noted." Iwai continued. "Anyways, let's go."

Iwai walked to the front entrance of the village as his allies follows him.

"My, it seems you're finally taking action.~" The lavender haired woman with large breasts with a beautiful face wielding a axe and a tome while riding on a large black reptilian known as the wyvern. She is Camilla. She then proceeded to stand next to Corrin. "If these naughty boys dare touch my dear brother. They'll make sure to regret it.~"

"C-Camilla… Now's not the time…" Corrin sweatdropped as he stepped away from her a bit.

"B-Brother… Let's do our best! Okay?" Lachesis said to her brother Eldigan as he looks at her and nods.

"Iwai." The blue haired maiden in white clothing holding a staff named Azura. She had golden eyes as if they shimmer in a daylight. She then approached to him. "Are you sure that this is the path you've chosen?"

Iwai looked down a bit after Azura asked her the question regarding his path. He took a deep breath to respond.

"Pretty much… I'll determine the fate of the battle. Starting here and now. Azura, we still need you and your help. I want to wish good luck to myself if I can survive, that is." Iwai said to her as she nods in understanding.

"Very well… I have faith in you, everyone." Azura told everyone as they all proceeded to enter in the village as Iwai grabs out a gilded spear and a shield from his back as they kept on walking…

Yakuza Thug 1: "There they are! The Tactician!"

They all stopped walking as Iwai's group was in a formation thanks to Cecilia's strategy during the beginning. However, eleven people joined in the scene as they surround them.

Yakuza Thug 2: "Nanjou-sama told us about you coming here… you have a lot of balls to come to our turf."

"So? You're holding people captive in their homes. Can't you just release them?" Iwai calmly asked him as one of the thug stopped his right foot as a intimidation.

Yakuza Thug 3: "Shut your mouth, asshole! Why would we listen to a young punk like you!?"

Yakuza Thug 4: "There's no point of resisting! Surrender now and we might just let you off. Even your friends!"

"Sorry, I'll have to refuse." Iwai then cracked his neck left and right as it made a crack noise in order to relieve himself. "Idiots like you are going to have bad day… picking a fight with a guy with a spear and a shield, that is. If you want to attack head on. Go ahead, I might even kill you."

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Trisection**

Yakuza Thug 5: "You're going to suffer!"

"Get ready everyone… Things are about to get a little… rowdy…" Iwai takes a deep breath as continues. "Cecilia-shishou, Mae, Azura… You're with me. Corrin, Camilla… Focus on the axe wielding dudes. Sakura, protect the siblings."

"H-Hai! Will do!" Sakura replied as she held her staff ready.

"Eldigan, Lachesis… defend yourself from these reinforcements. Setsuna, take the high ground. Don't. Get. Caught." Iwai commanded the rest as they nodded as Setsuna dashed away.

"Everyone! Attack!" Cecilia commander the allies to attack as the thugs did the same.

Yakuza Thug 1: "Kill them all! Don't leave any survivors!"

"Nonsense! You and your violence makes me cringe!" Iwai retorted back as he ran with his spear ready as he swings it to his right as he left a huge cut on the thug as he dodged and blocked an incoming attack with his shield and pushed two thugs away and stabs the another thug in the chest.

 **[STAB! GASH!]**

Yakuza Thug 6: " **GAAAAAH!** "

Iwai spun his spear with his right hand as the stain on his blade was cleaned off by his spin and went into a battle stance as he charged. Meanwhile, Cecilia was seen on her horse as she was casting a spell from her tome as it starts to react…

"Elwind!"

Cecilia casts a gust of wind that attacks three of the thugs in one hit, surprisingly… they're weak.

Yakuza Thug 7: "D-Damn you…!"

The painfully downed Yakuza threw an axe at her as she noticed until…

 **[CLING!]**

The arrow struck the axe was it hitted away and collided on the floor. Setsuna gave her a thumbs up at Cecilia as she left it with a smile of her appreciation. However, one of the thug held a knife and was ready to stab Setsuna on the rooftop until she reacted quickly to grab out an arrow and pull the string back on the bow and releases it with full power as it flung to pierce and stab the thug's left knee, much to his painful reaction.

Yakuza Thug 8: " **MY KNEE!** "

The thug fell off the rooftop as Corrin was seen transforming into a dragon creature as it roared to push back the thugs much to their shock until Camilla dives down with her wyvern when her axe smashed the ground as it caused to shake and knock out some of the thugs easily with brute force. She then turned smiled to see the results of the environment that she has caused as Corrin approached to her as he left with a awe on his face to see what happened…

"I… I think you went too far…" Corrina told her much to his reaction.

"Awwww, Don't worry, my dear brother. Everything is just going to be all fine.~" Camila responded as she giggles as Corrin sighed in relief.

Meanwhile, Mae was seen protecting Azura as she cast her spell with her tomb as fire burst in front of the thugs.

"Hey, don't space out there, Azura. You've could have been killed!" Mae said to her as she nodded as Azura becomes careful of this battle.

"I know… I'm not sure if I can sing a song in a place like this…" Azura questions herself during the battle. Meanwhile Eldigan rushes towards Sakura to protect her.

"Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!" Eldigan told her as she noticed and stutters when he blocked the attack of the sword and parried it while he's on his horse.

"H-Hai! U-Umm… Eldigan-san, are you going to be alright?" Sakura asked her as Lachesis approached to her.

"Don't worry, my brother is going to be alright. He is very skilled after all-" Lachesis' voice was cut as one of the axe-wielding Yakuzas dives in.

Yakuza Thug 9: " **DIE!** "

The two noticed to see what's incoming until…

 **[STAB! SLIT!]**

Iwai arrived in time as he looked at the two.

"Are you two alright?!" Iwai asked the two as they nodded.

"A-Arigato, Iwai-sama!" Sakura bowed.

"Many thanks, Iwai." Lachesis responded as Iwai smiled.

"Great. I'm glad you're okay." Iwai then looked at Cecilia approaching to him. "Hmm? Cecilia-shishou? What is it."

"The reinforcements are coming from the east. Prepare yourself." Cecilia told him as ten more members of the Yakuzas arrives.

"Great… Everyone! Form up!" Iwai commanded his allies except Setsuna as they stood in line like a wall. "This is going to be hectic as hell…"

* * *

6/10/2018 **Jenius Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

 ***Persona 5 OST- Restlessness**

"Director Umehara!" One of the lab coat scientist approached to a man in a grey suit as he was seen staring at the blue transparant wall from far away while they're on the highest floor in the building. "Umm… Director? Someone's here to see you."

"Hmm? And who would that be?" The man named Hayate Umehara turned around and looked at the amber haired woman holding a notebook and pen.

"You're **Hayate Umehara** , right?" She continued. "The names **Kanade Nakajima** and I was hoping if I can talk to you about this Skywall blocking off the Kanagawa Prefecture since we're trapped inside."

"Hmm… For a fine lady like you, sure… I guess I have a lot of information about it." Hayate then continued. "Two years ago… Everything seemed very normal in the Kanagawa Prefecture. That is until one day when a blue transparent wall rose from the ground, shocking everyone by surprise. However, we realized that it was a wall. The wall was high like one of Dubai's best skyscraper. That is until people noticed that people in medieval armor came out of the wall and started killing people like it was nothing. The JSDF responded back with the attack on the soldiers. And now, this prefecture was lunged into a war that changed Japan forever… We called them **Invisible Soldiers** because of that wall. And in the present day like now… we're still fighting against them. However, we- or everyone… everyone had a vision and a voice in our minds, the voice once said: To rid the Skywall of the Valla Kingdom from the different realm, There is a legendary sword that will smite the wall to give everyone freedom called the **Fire Emblem**. We thought it was a joke and that… we didn't care about. As of right now., we can still contact the prime minister anything with no problem."

"Ooooh… I see. Well, things changed. I heard some of the cities are slowly restoring after this war." Kanade said to him as she writes it down from her notebook.

"Indeed, it's all thanks to the JSDF and the community's effort." Hayate then placed his arm over her shoulder. "Now then, let's go have a drink. Don't worry, it's free of charge."

"O-Oh… if you say- EHH!?" Kanade noticed as she stepped away from him. "W-We're you trying to seduce me!?"

"Oh no, I was merely trying to make you happy be offering you a dri-" Hayate's voice was cut until his assistant, Minato Arashiyama arrives with his tablet and shows him the live footage.

"Director." Minato called him as he took a look at the footage to see a figure in black cloak sneaking around the lower floors inside the building via webcams.

"Tch… Her again… I want you to send those Ronins and detain her as soon as possible…" Hayate glared at him whispered as Minato nodded as he turns around and leaves.

 ***Persona 5 OST- High Pressure**

Meanwhile at the underground floor in Jenius Institute. The young woman took off her black hood as she had grey hair that is a little bit messy. On her left side she has a braid that is tied up with a ribbon in her back as she had grey eyes. She has been sneaking past lab coat workers as she was at the cargo area where all the trucks were parked. The woman silently sneaked up to the back of the truck and opened them… revealing to be nothing…

"Great…" She silently rolls over her eyes in annoyance until she heard a noise of someone coming. Thus, she quickly hid next to the side of the truck.

"FIND THE INTRUDER…" The monotone-like voice of a android in a samurai-like armor as it held a katana, ordering the rest of the androids to find her.

"So they're here already…" She quietly said to herself until…

"ENEMY DETECTED… CAPTURE THE FUGITIVE…" One of the android was peaking out on the top of the truck as she noticed and dodged it as she threw a knife that electrocutes the android as it shutted down.

She stood back to see a mob of androids about six of them surrounds her. However, she then held her knife ready as she stood in a combat stance and dashed…

* * *

6/10/2018 **Rural Village, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

 ***Persona 5 OST- Sunset Bridge**

 **[THUD!]**

"There… that's the last of them…" Iwai said to himself as all of his allies approached to him after Iwai dropped the thug's body. "Azura, are you alright? We're you able to sing?"

"Sadly, no. I wasn't able to because I had my time alone in my mind to think." Azura replied to him as he sighed.

"I see. But, I'm glad that you're okay. Anyways, great job everyone. With all the Yakuzas thugs from the Hokuto Alliance dealt with. All we need is to confront one of the family of the Yamanaka. Once that, this will be a breeze-" His voice was cut until the voice of the screams came from nearby behind the homes.

" **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** "

"A-AHH! T-That scared me! What on earth was that!?" Mae noticed to hear the screaming voice nearby as they all looked.

"I don't know, we're about to find out. Cecilia-shishou, Give me a ride!" Iwai asked her as she nods.

"As you wish, Iwai." Cecilia controlled her horse as he got on behind her. "Okay, team… head over to the place where some random dude screamed!"

Then, Cecilia ride her horse as it ran to the area where the scream happened as they headed there on their own.

 **(Two Minutes Later…)**

Minutes have passed after the battle at the village as Cecilia stops the horse here as Iwai got off and ran to see what's going on until he stopped to watch… the battle there seemed over. However, the brute of a man was hopelessly killed but he held a great axe on his right hand. But, his chest where the heart is was pierced by a weapon like a spear as if this technique came from Ireland's Child of Light. Iwai stood there to look at the woman in a samurai-like armor wielding a spear on her right and her tome on her left while riding on her black winged horse. But, she had a dark red eyes and brown hair that isn't long but short and wore some sort of a winged headband on the left side. But, her spear was stained in blood, finding out that she killed the head family of the Yamanaka.

 ***Persona 5 OST- Regret**

"What the…" Iwai said to himself in shock, knowing that he was beaten to a punch. He then calms down and tries to slowly approach her until she heard his presence and turns around with her winged horse. "A-Ahh… Hey, you there! Did you… kill him?"

She didn't reply to his answers as she continued looking at him.

"I was hoping if you can answer. Did you kill him? I was about to find him, though. But, I'm surprised you beated me to the punch." Iwai casually said to her after he placed his spear onto the ground.

"Of course, I did kill him." She then coldly replied back to him as he noticed.

"Oh! So you do talk! Anyways, I need you to ask you… Who are you? Why are you here? What's your motive of coming here? Where's your master?" Iwai asked her various questions about her reason. On the second thought, she didn't seem to care about it.

"Why even ask, I'm just doing my own job." She then turns her winged horse around as she turns her head at him. "After all, we're fated to meet each other… Farewell…"

 **[FWOOSH!]**

"W-Wait! ...Dammit…" Iwai was about to follow him but realized that she flew away. "Just whose she… is she from Sakura's world…?"

"Lord Iwai!" Eldigan arrived on his horse as the other arrives after of what they saw with their eyes.

"You guys… You saw her flying, right?" Iwai asked them as he looked at Sakura, who seems to feel uneasy about it.

"H-Hai… that armor… She's a Hoshidan and I'm quite curious to know about her… How come she has a dark pegasus with her?" Sakura asked him as he looked up into the sky to see her flying away.

"I have no idea. Do you know her name?" Iwai asked her as she had trouble remembering or knowing who she is.

"U-Umm… I… I… don't know…" Sakura replied to him as he pets her head.

"It's alright. I'll find out myself. But for now… Camilla, how were the people inside their homes." Iwai looked at her as she thinked.

"Last time I remember, one of the child was outside one of his homes but his mother took him back inside. Seems we're unwelcomed here." Camilla informed Iwai as he sighed and grabs his spear and puts it on his back, along with his shield.

"I see… Well, Let's all head back to my home. I'll sort this out tomorrow." Iwai told everyone as he got on Cecilia's horse as she rode instead of running. "Oh… that reminds me…"

He grabs out his phone as he opens up the recent message he read as he proceeds to reply to her.

 _ **[Replying to: Kazumi Mitsuzane]**_

" _Hey, Kazumi-chan. Saw your reply there. I'm alright here. To be honest, I'm worried for you as well. I thought you're going to get a job in Fortuna Entertainment, right? Nevermind that, I'm just glad you replied to me just to message you. Everyone here can't seem to find a way to get rid of the wall since it appeared. But, I heard the Jenius Institute are finding a way to solve this issue but I don't know what is it. Anyways, if you plan to go to the wall… do not go there or touch that wall. You'll never know what will happen if you do. So, I'm telling you to stay safe and live a normal life as expected while I myself… doing my own thing. Take care."_

"Done…" He pressed the reply on his phone as he puts it away and looks at his ally. "Hey, Cecilia-shishou?"

"Yes?" Cecilia replied to him.

"I was thinking… About that girl on a black flying horse." Iwai continued. "I think I want to know her more. I mean, we barely met and I was hoping if I can recruit her to join our cause. Again, you're my second in command. I'm happy that you commanded my other allies well."

"Thank you very much, Iwai. You're the only person that you're happy to speak open to me. Though, I'm still getting used to living in this strange world." Cecilia replied with a smile. "But, don't be skipping your everyday training. I'll make sure that you'll become a fine Lord."

"Heh, I knew you would say that." Iwai chuckled to himself as he and his allies were seen exiting out of the village as all of the people in their homes come out to watch them leave. However, the clouds that covered the sky starts to spread out as it reveal the god ray shining upon them just as they're walking out.

* * *

6/10/2018 **Skywall Dead Zone, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan** Midnight - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the forest near the Skywall where the grey haired girl, who have survived after infiltrating a building retreated away far from Yokosuka to stay out of sight. She proceeded to bandage her left arm after having a rough fight as she takes a deep breath and looked into the stars in the skies. She once visioned them to be pretty when she was young back in her country on United Kingdom.

 **[BWEEEEEEEM!]**

The sound of the wall rippling a strange sound starts to emit as she then hid in the trees to prevent from being seen. At the wall, the ripple stops as a familiar blue haired woman wielding a sword on her hand stood there with a awe on her face of the new world.

"Amazing… So this is the new world that we're supposed to find this rumor." The blue haired woman watched the city of Miura from afar as three others followers approached to her. "But, there's no time… Severa, Owain, Inigo. We have to get going."

"I was hoping you would say that, Lucina." Severa shrugged as she followed him.

"Hmph! I gotta say, this world might be fun if anything is interesting." Owain had a smirk on his face a Inigo chuckled a bit.

"You're the same as ever, Owain." Inigo had a smiled as they continued following Lucina as they were making their way to Miura in this new, strange world.

"Just who are they…?" The grey haired girl had her eyes on them as she stealthly follows them in the process.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED!]**

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

I, Iwai Shishido will handle this part. Why am I told to do this? Why the hell not!? It's not like that I simply wanted to do it! Ahem… Anyways, After encountering a black haired pegasus rider. That later peaked my interest to knowing her more. But where did she go? I have to find her! Plus, this second tactician is a freakin' ninja!? Next time on **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**! **Chapter I- Forbidden BORDERLINE**. Buying a Blu-Ray set for some random anime? That's a good choice right there.

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Thank you all so much for reading this reverse-isekai Fire Emblem story. I know it's not that good but I tried my best to keep the feel of what Fire Emblem should be along with some new additions that inspired me. Final Fantasy Tactics, Shin Megami Tensei IV, and Persona series inspired me to add this kind of mix to this story. Now then, This is the prologue of this chapter. If you want the first chapter to happen, then I will do so since this is my first FE story. But, yeah. If I get a lot of support from you guys, the first chapter might happen. This is just a small project that I want to do. Until then, Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

 **-[Character Information]-**

 **Name: Iwai Shishido/宍戸岩井**

 **Class: Spear Lord**

 **Subclass: N/A**

 **Bane/Boon: +Speed/-Defense**

 **Skills: Thrust, Vorpal Thrust, Jump, Piercing Talon**

 **Personal Skills: Gae Bolg- When targeting a enemy, it will have a 50% chance to critically strike a enemy to leave them stunned and gain Speed to +1.**

 **Equipment: Riot Shield, Iron Spear**

 **Combat Description: Trained by Cecilia, the Etrurian General. His skills in using Lance and Shield is pretty average for a Tactician. Thus, he is currently leader of the Resistance, whose objective is to solve the mysteries of the wall and the rumored "Fire Emblem". After meeting the black haired pegasus knight, he is later motivated to become stronger though Cecilia's teachings.**

 **While Iwai is mainly a Spear Lord, he does not have any second profession but only prefer to fight by using a Spear and Shield only.** **However, he has great skills in planning through each attacks and phases. But, he lacks defense, despite he wears no armor at all. He'll risk himself in other words, to death. But, he excels great Speed in order to keep up and predict attacks much faster.**

 **In battle, Iwai can battle two or three enemies at once depending on any enemy he is currently facing. Sometimes, he uses different stances based on his range. Mid-range allows him to become defensive to be aware and stay cautious depending of any enemies that are dangerous like the Invisible Soldiers. Close-range allows him to go all-out to use swift attacks and thrust to gain advantage for the kill.**


	2. 1- Forbidden BORDERLINE

**The following story is a [FAN FICTION]! Fire Emblem series are all owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

 **Just as promised, I'm making a second chapter just for you because I'm very generous enough to give you the second chapter. This time, it's going to be more interesting than Chapter 0. But, be sure to be excited for this. Plus, I'm going to confirm this that this is set two years after Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE. Now... let's get started then!**

 **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**

Chapter **I** \- Forbidden BORDERLINE

" _ **I shall tell you a story of a another realm that I will never forget. Children born during the war were raised in faraway Deeprealms. When the long war finally came to an end, these childrens were called home. But on that very day, a force of mysterious soldiers struck the Deeprealms. The parents fought valiantly to the last to keep their children safe. But one such child, Kana, found herself wandering, lost in every sense. Left alone and bereft to march through the rain… She had no inkling of the many turns of fate to come."**_

* * *

6/11/2018 **Minami, Miura, Japan** Morning - Rainy

 **[STEP! STEP!]**

"Papa… Mama… Help me…" The young girl with lavender hair with a bun tied on her back with a blue tied scarf on her neck was seen having tears on her face while dragging her familiar sword on the ground while running away from the Yakuzas after she was captured.

Yakuza Thug 1: "Get her! Get this damn brat!"

That girl… was Kana. She once regretted coming to this strange world that is corrupt.

 **[GRAB!]**

Yakuza Thug 2: "Got you, brat!"

"L-Let me go!" Kana feared as she proceeds to attack him with a stab to his chest as she proceeds to run until a another thug from behind held both of her arms to prevent her from attacking.

Yakuza Thug 3: "Look what you've did! You've killed my friend! And killing friends… is no good!"

Then, the thug managed to approach to her with a menacing face.

Yakuza Thug 1: "When we first found you, we took care of you as a family to the Hokuto Alliance. But we're wrong, you just wanted to escape and find your real parents. Face it, squirt… Your real parents are DEAD… Ya hear me?"

"N-No! That's not true! They're alive somehow! I need to find them!" Kana pleaded as she continued tearing down from her face.

Yakuza Thug 3: "Hey, what should we do with her? She's trying to kick my nuts soon…"

Yakuza Thug 1: "Knock her out, tie her in the chair and take her back to Ise Shrine. This is what she gets to betraying us."

Yakuza Thug 3: "Roger Dodger."

The thug lets her go and punches the back of her head to knock her out as she fell. He then carried her back and walked back.

Yakuza Thug 3: "Say… I wonder if boss is going to reward us for punishing this girl?"

Yakuza Thug 1: "I don't know. Why the hell you ask me. Nanjou Yamanaka died yesterday and Akira-sama is not going to like it…"

Thus, from far away. A male person in ninja clothing who saw all of the events of what happened regarding Kana and the Yakuzas.

"Hmph…" The ninja turned around and commanded his team to group up and head out as they were in some kind of mission in which they're on their own.

* * *

 **Opening - Be The One by PANDORA ft. Beverly**

 ***Theme plays***

"It's been two years since the wall blocked over the Kanagawa Prefecture during the Kanagawa Skywall Tragedy. There was no way to exit or enter in the prefecture because of a new force threatening our country. With Miura splitting into factions of Ikaruga, Minami, Karibuchi, Noxa, Miura, and Yukimura. And thus, resulted in an untold chaos."

 **Kono mama**

 **Aruki tsuzuketeiru**

The scene shows Iwai Shishido sitting outside at the temple as he was texting to Kazumi until he was called by Cecilia as he turns around and approached to her as they started walking outside.

 **Konnya mo maasugu**

 **Hitori no ashiato tadotte…**

Next, shows to transition to Cecilia riding on the horse in slow motion as the glass shards were seen flying to show reflections of Corrin, Camilla, Azura, Mae, Eldigan, Lachesis, Setsuna, and Sakura. It then transitions to Kana standing on the mountains to look over the city as the wind blows.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

Then, it transitions to show Kome flying through the city in Miura and then switches to Iwai walking on the road, passing his allies on the right. And the Jenius Institute's Hayate Umehara and his Ronins on the left. And quickly shows Kome on her black pegasus at the middle while he approches to him.

 **Dokoka de matteru**

 **Egao tayasazuni**

Then, it shows additional characters of Jotaro Igasaki standing next to the wall of the temple during the night along with his allies Orochi, Kagero, Saizo, Kaze, Mozu, and Oboro. And next to the other side from the wall was Tsubasa Fukazawa with her allies Erika, Ephraim, Cordelia, Caeda, Hinoka, and Catria.

 **There you will…**

Then, it shows the sword of Fire Emblem as the hand tries to grab it as everything turned white.

 **Be The One, Be The One!**

 **All right!**

 **Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara**

Iwai and his allies including Kana noticed as Iwai turns around and approaching to grab something, revealing to be Kazumi's pendant. Then, it transitions to Iwai spinning his spear and stabs it on the ground while his allies behind him were in combat stance.

 **Be The Lights, Be The Lights!**

 **All right!**

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna get in!**

Next, it shows Iwai thrusting his spear against the Ronins and Cecilia casting her spell against the Invisible Soldiers. And next later shows Lucina, Severa, Owain, and Inigo arriving to the city in Miura as they stopped to meet Iwai in person.

 **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime**

 **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo, tsutaware**

Next, it shows Charlotte E. Clostermann standing on the top of the building during the night of Yokosuka and next shows Adult Tiki in Seitsutou Temple as she finished praying inside as she heads out and disappears while Iwai appears and looked outside.

 **Be The One, Be The Lights**

 **Message o** **koru yo hibiku yo~!**

Then, it shows the last scene of Iwai and his allies walking into the light as it finally ends with the group standing on the top of the mountain to look at the view of the Kanagawa Prefecture and the Skywall.

* * *

6/11/2018 **Seiten-Taisei Temple, Minami, Miura, Japan** Morning - Cloudy

It was a another day after the fight yesterday and the encounter of a black haired woman. In a place called Seitsutou Temple located in Minamishitauramachi. However, this temple outside the entrance had a sign that says…

 **[KEEP OUT! TRESPASSERS WILL BE PUNISHED! ASK FIRST!]**

Inside the temple where Iwai was seen kneeling on the floor in front of the altar. He had his eyes closed to meditate over something that happened yesterday. He once membered a simple vision in his mind…

" _After all, We're fated to meet each other… Farewell…"_

The black haired pegasus rider. Iwai wanted to know more about her ever since they barely met. Then, he slowly opens his eyes as he kept staring at his spear on his weapon stand. He had to think for a quick moment as of right now. He proceeded to take a deep breath as he decided to calm his mind just for a moment. Then, the door slides open as Sakura arrives, holding a brewed tea as she approached to him and places the tray on the table and kneels next to him.

"Good morning, Iwai-sama. Care for a drink of tea?" Sakura kindly smiles as Iwai looked at her.

"Ahh, gladly." Iwai reluctantly takes a cup of tea and drinks it. "Hmm… Not bad, the taste seems organic. I love it, Sakura-chan."

"Really? Thank you, Iwai-sama!~" Sakura continued. "But… I was hoping to ask you about that black haired Hoshidan. I'm still trying to remember but I can't seem to find a clue about her."

"I see. Well, you don't need to think about it. Again, I'm grateful that you're with me." Iwai replied to her kindly as she responded back with a smile.

"O-Oh! It's my duty to look over you. You are the Tactician, after all." Sakura then stood up and took the tea. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I would like to continue my archery training."

Sakura then heads off to do what she wants to do. In this temple or rather Iwai's base of operation. His allies have the free will to do anything in this temple. Iwai stood up and decided to think of doing something despite the morning.

"Hmm… I would like to go for a run around the town. But, there's things I need to handle first. I gotta check on her if my weapons are repaired."

So, Iwai decided to leave out to the door just until he suddenly meets Corrin on his way here.

 ***Persona 4 OST- New Days**

"Oh! Corrin-san! Glad to see you here! How are you settling in with Camilla?" Iwai asked him.

"Oh, it's going fine, actually. She went off to run some errands. She might come back soon." Corrin asked me as Iwai thinked.

"Hmm? Is that so? Well, I hope she doesn't scare the people in the town with that menacing face of hers." Iwai then replied to him just as he thought up about it.

"Umm… That's not what I meant. Anyways, Have you seen Azura? I looked for her everywhere and she suddenly left." Corrin mentioned of Azura's whereabouts as he nodded.

"Ahh, she's at the lake behind the temple. She basically sings alone, you know?" Iwai continued a normal conversation.

"I get that." Corrin knew as he nods two times.

"Right, right. Before you go visit her. Do you mind tagging me along? There's something I need check up on her." Iwai asked to come along as Corrin looked at him with a skeptical look on his face.

"Sure, I guess? You are the Tactician so I think I'll help you out with your errands." Corrin decided to agree on it as he smiled a bit.

"Really? Thanks, Corrin-san. At least, you're the one I only trust. After all, you're a dragon." Iwai was rather happy for his help as he sighed a bit.

"That, I am." Corrin replied as he follows Iwai out of the temple.

Thus, Iwai felt like he slowly getting along to know Corrin well as if the relationship is slowly improving.

 **[Iwai Shishido and Corrin attained support level C.]**

 ***Persona Q OST- Corn Dog**

After that, Iwai felt like he'll get along with Corrin just fine. Just as they headed out and into a small house with steel colliding as someone was doing something in there as Iwai opens the door, revealing to be an Merchant shop and a blacksmith forge as well. There shows a scarlet red haired girl with a ponytail wearing a red cape with a white dress and had a sword sheathed on her left waist while she had a black arm sleeve on both sides. She also had grey-red eyed as well. She was hamming down the blade of the spear and stopped. However, she wiped her own sweat with a towel she found inside this small shack turned shop/forge. But, she turned around and noticed him.

"Ahh! Lord Iwai! Corrin! I'm glad you two are here!" The red-haired girl was happy to see them as Iwai nods.

"I guess it's rather a perfect timing, Anna." Iwai replied to her as he looked at all of the weapons ranging from swords, katanas, daggers, axes, bows, armors, etc. How did she get all of these from?

"Not really. One minute early, that is." Anna continued as she gives him the spear. "Here! I was able to fix its sharpness after your battle I saw at the village. It was amazing that you've done back there since yesterday!"

"Uhh… Thanks. It's just those thugs were too easy to kill. But, we managed to free the people but they didn't accept us as heroes. But instead we're vigilantes. Right, Corrin." Iwai asked Corrin about it as he tried to respond.

"Sort of like that." Corrin replied with him as Anna smiled.

"Hey! I'm very excited to be part of your Resistance now! With that place you own, That's makes me even more happier to set up a store!" Anna was generous after the yesterday.

"It's no problem. I'm curious, how were you able to get all of these weapons and place them here?" Iwai wondered about it as she chuckles.

"Oh, it's what I do. I'm a Merchant after all. I collect them and sell them, after all!" Anna continued. "Say, you two. I was wondering. Are you two interested in buying armor?"

"Ehhh… not really. I'll pass on it. It's not really my forte." Iwai responded as she looked at Corrin.

"And you?" Anna asked him as he shook his head.

"I'm good." Corrin replied as she sighed.

"Really? That's a bummer… Oh! I forgot! How about buying a flower from me?" Anna asked IWai as he seemed skeptical about it.

"A flower?" Iwai asked her as she happily nods.

"Yes, yes! A flower! This one is special… so here!" Anna then grabs out a white beautiful flower. "It's only 110 gol- I mean, Yen. Pretty cheap but very good to smell this wonderful flower."

"Ehh… Sure, I guess why not." Iwai decided to pay her 110 Yen to her as she give him the flower and takes it.

"Thank you! That really made me happy, you know?" Anna smiled at him as he chuckled a bit.

"I see. Well, This is your personal shop to the Resistance. Try to make the price cheap, they're settling in the modern world and the don't know what Yen is." Iwai told him a she nodded.

"You got it, Lord Iwai!" Anna then saluted at him as he sweatdropped.

"No need to salute…" Iwai bluntly replied as he looked at Corrin. "Oh yeah! Speaking of which, how's your Yato doing? Can I carry it?"

"Oh, If you want." Corrin replied as he grabs out his personal weapon, the Yato blade. Iwai then held it and looked at it.

"Man… your sword is very unique compared to the other ones. It can change forms, right?" Iwai ashed him as Corrin shrugged.

"Pretty much. But, I can't remember when I wield the Yato blade nor unlocked it's potential." Corrin said to him as he gives him the sword back as he took it.

"Pretty much understandable." Iwai nodded to agree with him until…

"Ahh, Corrin." Camilla arrives to see him as she entered in Anna's Shop/Forge. "My, that is a lot of weapons you have here, dear."

"Y-Yes!" Anna stuttered despite her aura is quite menacing.

"Hmm? What is it, Camilla?" Corrin asked her as he turned around to see her holding a bag of food.

"Oh, it's nothing. I went to the market to buy some food. Oh, I forgot. Thank you for letting me use your money, Iwai." Camilla then bowed at him as he blushed a bit.

"Y-Yeah… It's no problem. Got what you needed for cooking?" Iwai asked Camilla about it but…

"Oh no, Sakura told me to bring the ingredients and give it to her. She wanted to create more of these… 'Hoshidan' cuisines." Camilla said to him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Okay? Anyways, today's our free time to umm… I was planning to train with my spear so I'll-" Iwai kept on talking until…

 ***Persona 5 OST- What's Going On**

Young Male: "U-Umm… Excuse me? Is this the Resistance Base?"

"Hmm?" Iwai noticed as him, Corrin, Camilla, and Anna come to the entrance gate to look at the young man wearing a grey t-shirt and black shorts as he had a headphones over his neck. "Can I help you?"

Young Male: "Y-Yeah… I heard rumors about you. People in this town considered you as a hero, right?"

"Some, but yeah." Iwai replied to him as the young male seemed quite happy.

"Really!? Damn, man! That's awesomely hot! Say, I was wondering…" The young male then proceeded to bow his head down… "PLEASE LET ME JOIN YOUR RESISTANCE!"

It was that moment when a normal young male asked to be part of the resistance. Iwai on the other hand seemed worried for him. If he wants to join the Resistance and sent into his first battle. He'll die easily.

"Umm… Sorry. I have to say this. I'm not accepting any new members right now." Iwai continued. "I'm not sure if you're up to that. I don't think you're not suitable for combat."

"H-Huh!? H-Hey! I used to be part of the Samurai contest! I even won first place!" The young male replied to him as he raised his eyebrow.

"Does it involve fighting with a another opponent?" Iwai asked him as he nods.

"Hai. Though, I fought my opponents with a stick but I'm quicker." The young male asked him as someone arrives.

"My, Iwai, this young person is indeed interested to join. I think he's capable for combat." Cecilia arrives to see him as he noticed.

"Cecilia-shishou. Umm… I know it's hard to say, I'm pretty much not accepting any new members today." Iwai asked him as she thinked.

"I see, you should give this young man a chance to fight in the battlefields. There might be a chance that you'll form a army." Cecilia suggested as he kept on thinking.

"Alright… fine. You're in." Iwai decided to give him the right to join the Resistance as he was quite happy.

"R-Really!? T-Thank you very much!" The young male bowed again and lifted his body up. "The names **Takuma Tachibana**! Pleased to meet you!"

 **[Takuma Tachibana, the former Samurai has joined your Resistance!]**

"Uh huh… Anyways, Don't tell anyone not to come to our base. If you do, I'm going to leave you discharged. You got that?" Iwai glared at him as he saluted.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Takuma saluted at him as he sighed.

"Anyways, This here is Cecilia, my second in command. She'll be training you as of today. Cecilia-shishou, do you mind training him?" Iwasi asked her as she nodded with a smile.

"Gladly." Cecilia agreed as she was about to get Takuma started until…

Civilian: "A-Ahh! Iwai-san! Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Hmm? What is it?" Iwai asked the civilian as he proceeds.

Civilian: "I would like to request for help. As you can see… I hear one of the thugs from the Hokuto Alliance kidnapped a young girl and held her hostage at Ise Shrine."

 ***Persona 5 OST- Restlessness**

"Huh? When did that happen?" Iwai asked him as he thinked a bit.

Civilian: "About 30 minutes ago. They were carrying this white haired girl carrying a sword. I saw her killed that thug after she was taken away back there. I wish I could save this girl but I couldn't. These menacing men would kill me! Please! I beg of you! Do something with these thugs!"

"Fine, We'll do it." Iwai simply replied to him as the civilian bowed.

Civilian: "T-Thank you very much! I'm very glad! Please teach thee no-good thugs a lesson!"

"Will do." Iwai replied to him as the civilian left. "Cecilia, change of plans. Rally up my allies. I'm starting this operation."

"Very well, I get this feeling that this will be important." Cecilia thought up about it as she heads to find the other allies to notify them.

 **(Ten minutes later…)**

 ***Fire Emblem Fates OST- Resolve (Light)**

Inside the temple where all of his allies including Anna and Takuma was seen looking at Iwai and Cecilia as he was seen pointing at the map area of Ise Shrine.

"As you see here… This is surrounded by ten thugs from the Hokuto Alliance. What I heard is there's a hostage kept there at this shrine. So, this going to be a rescue mission. So this is going to be Anna-san and Takuma-san's first time to the battlefield." Iwai explained the plan as Anna raised her hand

"Umm… Why do I have to come along?" Anna asked him as Takuma nudged her.

"Come on. It's our first time! We'll show these thugs a lesson!" Takuma pounds his fists in excitement.

"Anyways, what I want to say is I want to come up with a greeting plan. Let's say it's important. But! I'll have Setsuna and Sakura hide in the trees to make sure they're not caught. Next, we'll find the hostage and rescue this girl. I'll carry her so be sure to protect me from incoming reinforcements. Trust me, I can tell this is going to be a easy mission. I'll have to thank Anna-san for sharpening up my spear." Iwai then looked at Anna as she smiled a bit. "Anyways… Any questions?"

Iwai looked at the first of the allies and Camilla placing her knees to pet Corrin's head on her lap. But, Eldigan raised his hand.

"Question, how are we going to deal with these Invisible Soldiers?" Eldigan asked him as Iwai felt like he forgot them as he started to think about it.

"Hmm… Them… I totally forgot about them… Alright! I think I got it. If these Invisible Soldiers come, We'll regroup just in case. Now then… we should head out. We must let this hostage die by the hands of the yakuzas." Iwai then takes a deep breath. "Now, let's move out."

* * *

6/11/2018 **Ise Shrine, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Hours has been passed. This was today's Iwai's another mission to perform a hostage rescue to do it for his town. However, as for Iwai… He was pretty serious for this mission. Well, out of curiosity… Iwai was seen riding on Corrin's back… since Corrin is in his dragon form. Much to his annoyance. But, he kept on riding on his back with his arms crossed.

"Iwai… How long are you going to ride on me till we're here?" Corrin asked him while walking as he sighs in response.

"The path isn't far from here. Once were at the stopping point, then I'll get off. But for now. We need to tread carefully. You'll never know what will hit us." Iwai told him as he sighs as Anna approaches up to him.

"Hey, Lord Iwai. You sure our enemy is up there?" Anna asked him as he responded.

"Who knows. I had Setsuna and Sakura take a ambush point. Once we confront them, we'll kill them." Iwai told Anna about her as she placed her index finger rester at her face to think.

"Well, if you say so, I'll follow that." Anna then shrugged as she kept on walking.

"Anyways, Cecilia-shishou. Make sure to command my allies well while I go get that hostage." Iwai asked her about it as she reluctantly agrees.

"Very well, Iwai. But be careful. I'm worried about you without armor. If you die, your life as a Tactician is over." Cecilia becomes concerned about it as Iwai shrugged it off.

"It's alright. As long I have this **Mark** on the back of my hand. It'll stay with me as long as I keep living." Then, Corrin stopped as he hit the stopping point as Iwai noticed and got off.

Corrin then shifts back into his usual form as he stretches a bit.

"You know, remind me that not to ride on me next time…" Corrin then cracks his back as he sweatdrops.

"I guess the funs over. Anyways… We're here… Look at them, walking around to do their everyday patrol to guard this small shrine. Now… there is ten of them so it should be a breeze. They're not looking at us because we're far. Hey, Azura-san. Mind singing a song for us. I was hoping if you can give your audience a good performance." Iwai asked her as she approaches next to Iwai.

"Very well, if this is what you command me. I shall." Azura replied as she proceeds to sing…

Meanwhile at the top of the hill from Ise Shrine. The Yakuza thugs were seen patrolling around while one of the thugs held a woken up Kana as she was silent but rather sad. But then suddenly…

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek. Life beyond the shore just out reach. Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb..._

Yakuza Thug 1: "What the hell!? Was that a song?"

Yakuza Thug 2: "It was beautiful… Which one of the fine beauties sang this song."

Yakuza Thug 3: "Hey! It's coming from here! Get going!"

However, Kana heard the song as she looked at all of the thugs running to where the voice sang. But, the thug held her still.

Yakuza Thug 4: "Don't worry, little girl. I'll make sure to keep you safe!~"

Kana groaned as she felt down at the moment. Back at the entrance of Ise Shrine. A mob of thugs stops to see them as Iwai was clapping slowly as he made his last clap.

 **[CLAP!]**

"Hey, glad to see you coming to her performance. Like her singing? You better applause." Iwai asked them while the others were unpleased.

Yakuza Thug 1: "Stop screwing around! We're not here for entertainment, We're asking you to leave!"

Yakuza Thug 2: "Wait a second… It's him! The Tactician! The one who killed Nanjou!"

"Ugh… Seriously? I didn't kill Nanjou…" Iwai sighed in disappointment as he remembers seeing a black haired woman who killed him.

Yakuza Thug 3: "You're not leaving alive, Tactician!"

"Well, I'm honored. But first… Where is this hostage you've kept?" Iwai asked them as they all noticed.

Yakuza Thug 5: "Hmm? You're here for the hostage? The little girl who killed one of our men?"

"Yeah. Where is she? I would like to talk to her." Iwai asked them as he smirked a bit as he spoke in his thoughts. " _Heh… you better reveal that hostage to us. Once that, I'll raise my signal to fake these punks. Then, I'll have Camilla strike with her savage attacks. Or even let Cecilia use her tomes. Or… maybe Corrin can strike first._ "

Yakuza Thug 1: "You want to see her so badly? Fine! Hey! Bring the hostage to us!"

And so, one of the thugs responded by bringing the hostage… revealing to be Kana.

Yakuza Thug 1: "Is this want you want? This girl is quite a troublemaker wasting our time like it's nothing."

"H-Huh…?" Kana opened her eyes and suddenly noticed both Corrin and Camilla. Upon seeing two of them. She started to have tear in her eyes because of her emotions. "P-Papa! Mama!"

"K-Kana- NGH!" Corrin once said her name until he was stricken with head pains due to something mysterious going on in his head. Same goes for Camilla…

"H-Hey! Corrin-san! Camilla-san! Are you two alright!?" Iwai asked the two as they didn't listen while their head hurts… "Damn… I guess I have no choice! Archers!"

 ***Fire Emblem Fates OST- Past Below (Flow)**

Iwai called Setsuna and Sakura for a signal as they reacted to shoot an arrow at the same time, killing one of the thug holding the hostage and one at the front. With that, Kana noticed as she noticed that she's free and quickly runs up to Corrin and Camilla.

"Papa! Mama! Are you two okay!?" Kana hugged Corrin while he is still in pain. Cecilia looked at the two of them as she felt concerned.

"Corrin and Camilla can't fight. Something must have stricken them! We have to fight on our own until these two needs to recover." Cecilia told me as I nodded.

"You got it! All units! CHARGE!" Iwai then pointed his spear as they all started running into action. Iwai then proceeded to stab the thug's chest as it spilled a bit blood to his face. He then takes spear off of him and grabs out his shield as he bashes the second thug as he was knocked down.

Yakuza Thug 2: "Oh sh-"

 **[STAB!]**

"And down for the count." Iwai taunted with a kill as he looked at Cecilia casting Elwind clear out two thugs at the same time just as they were knocked off the cliff. "Yikes…"

"C-Corrin! A-Are you alright!?" Sakura then rushed to Corrin to check up on him as one of the Thugs was about to kill her until the arrow struck his neck to save her.

"Hey, Sakura-san. No need to worry over him. We have things to do." Setsuna replied to her as Sakura shook her head.

"N-No… I don't think he's alright… I'll heal him!" Sakura felt confident as Setsuna sighs.

"Well, your choice then…" Setsuna shrugged as she ran and fired her arrow at the thug as he was shot down… in the knee…

Yakuza Thug 3: " **AGH! MY KNEE! IT HURTS!** "

So, the battle continues on Eldigan rides and turns around his horse and he rides again to prepare to make a swing at a Yakuza Thug who was trying to escape.

"There's no escape… die…" Eldigan prepares his sword at the running thug who was scared for his life in this small battlefield.

Yakuza Thug 5: "No, no, **NO! NO! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** "

 **[SLASH!]**

"Tch… All they wield is Katanas and Axes! This is no fun at all!" Iwai felt irritated as he was standing side by side by Cecilia as she prepares her spell ready.

"There is no time to space out. We have a hostage to take care of!" Cecilia warned him as Iwai stabs another thug.

"Right… I'm curious, Cecilia… Is this girl… Corrin's daughter?" Iwai asked her about it, much to Cecilia's curiosity. She seemed unsure.

"That, I do not know…" Cecilia replied to him until one of the thug, out of his mind started to laugh maniacally like some sort of madman.

Yakuza Thug 6: "Haha… Hahahaha… **GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!~ D-DIE! YOU LITTLE GIRL** -"

However… He pulled out a pistol right from his hand, ready to aim at Kana until…

 **[FWOOSH! STAB!]**

The arrow mysteriously hit the thug to the side of his head as he fell over the cliff.

"Huh!? What was that!?" Iwai noticed as he stood there and looked around. "Where was that arrow coming from… Was that you, Setsuna-san."

"Huh? That was not me." Setsuna shook her head as he thinked.

"This is strange… Who took the took on that guy holding a gun…" Iwai felt skeptical about it and looks at Sakura. "Sakura-san. How is he feeling?"

"I… I tried healing him but it didn't work…" Sakura felt concerned as he sighed.

"Right, be on your guard. I have a feeling that-" Iwai said until…

 **[STEP! STEP! STEP! STEP!]**

They all heard the steps coming from that hill with a small shrine. Suddenly… they all revealed themselves… soldiers in armour, weilding weapons, and some are on their horses. However, they have small purple floating flames around them. But, they seemed to be dead with their purple eyes, remaining silent.

"Crap… Invisible Soldiers… They knew we're here!" Iwai knew it would happen as he prepares his shield and spear. "Everyone! Get ready! There's only eight of them so we can outnumber them! Lachesis, look over Camilla, okay?"

"Right." Lachesis nods as she heads to her quickly.

"Lord Iwai. You must be careful, they may seem to gotten stronger already." Eldigan warned him as he nods and prepares his stance.

"Yeah… Setsuna, Azura! With me! Everyone else, defend Corrin and Camilla! As well as the little girl!" Iwai commanded as they formed up to protect those three.

"I knew this would happen…" Anna felt afraid but she braced herself.

One of the Soldiers dashes with his sword as he was about to make a lunge until…

"Elwind!" Cecilia casted a gust of wind as it directly hits the Soldier as it was knocked down. Then, Iwai jumped into action as he charges with his spear.

"You're pierced, pal! HYAAAA!" Iwai then stabs the soldier's head as it disappears into flames. "Right… they die in flames."

Suddenly, Kana pushes Iwai out of the way. However, she was seemed to be not happy…

"Y-You big bullies… stop fighting everyone!" Kana continued as she continued to complain. "I… I've waited for so long to see Papa and Mama again! No one's going to take you from me!"

 **[BA-THUMP!]**

"I'm staying right—rrgg! Right here by—RRRG! By Papa's—RRAWRGH!" Then a menacing aura has come out of Kana as she started to glow and blew Iwai away as Eldigan caught him. However… the burst of wind dies down… revealing to be… " **RRRAWWRRGGRR!** "

"T-That kid… She turned into a dragon… just like Corrin-san! I am right… This kid is Corrin's daughter!" Iwai was shocked to see the results of what Kana is now…

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Back Fire**

"I-Iwai…" Corrin got up as he was still tired. "I think… I remember now… Kana's… my daughter. I don't know why she's here… But, we need to stop her…! I can tell one of the men took her **Dragonstone** from her. This is what resulted her to be in a mindless rampage…"

"So… What you're saying is if this continues. Your daughter can't turn back into a human anymore?" Iwai asked him as he nods.

"Precisely, yes…" Corrin replied as Iwai felt concerned but he was determined to find a way to turn Kana back to normal.

"I see. Change of plans. I wonder where's Mae-" Iwai thought about her as she arrives… late…

"A-AHHHH! S-Sorry I'm late! I didn't know you all here! And you're fighting against Invisible Soldiers already!? And a Dragon!? Lord Iwai, what's going on!?" Mae pants as she asked me as I shrugged.

"I dunno. But I have a new objective. We're going to protect the dragon and calm it down while you and the others deal with the Invisible Soldiers. Got it?" Iwai told everyone as they all nodded.

"So, Corrin… I guess we have to calm our daughter down." Camilla asked her as he nods.

"Yeah. There's no choice. We can't let them kill her. We'll have to end this rampage, fast." Corrin told her as she agrees and prepares her axe.

"H-Hey. Kana, right? Can you calm down for bit- WHOA!" Iwai then ducked from Kana's dragon tail as he stepped back a bit. "Well, that's a first start…"

"Iwai! We'll deal with them. Just don't do anything stupid to my daughter!" Corrin told him as he started running to clash with one of the Soldiers wielding a spear.

"Got it!" Iwai continued to slowly approach to Kana. "Kana! I know you can't hear me- Hey!"

Kana went off to kill one of the Soldiers as it viciously attacks the one Corrin was attacking.

"Kana!" Corrin called for her until she roared and continued to attack for of the Soldiers as it was turning into a massacre.

"Look, she's doing all of the job for us. I'm pleased." Iwai whistled as he was impressed while the six more reinforcements. "But, I guess it's my turn to steal this show!"

He then proceeds to run towards to the Soldier at the cliff as he proceeds to charge… not only Kana was in his way until…

 **[STAB!]**

"U-Uhh… S-Sorry?" Iwai noticed and apologizes Kana in her Dragon Form. However, Just as he takes the spear off of her. She then roared and knocks him away with her tail off the cliff.

"Damn, Iwai! Gods…" Corrin facepalmed as a result.

Just as Iwai was falling, he was swiftly grabbed mid as he noticed to encounter someone… someone familiar from yesterday.

"Y-You… The black haired pegasus knight!" Iwai was surprised to see her again. She commanded her black pegasus to fly up to the cliff as she looks at him with her usual look as always.

"You should be more careful." The black haired pegasus knight criticized him with deadpanned look on her face.

"Well, thank you very much. I'll take that as a compliment." Iwai rolled over his eyes as she lands her black pegasus as he got off as Corrin runs to him.

"Iwai! Just what were you thinking?! You're our Tactician! You can't just act on your own." Corrin was worried for him as he pats his shoulder.

"Sorry, man. I got carried away. Things aside, this pegasus knight saved me. Plus, how are things with Kana and the Soldiers?" Iwai asked him as he replies.

"Kana is still berserk and we're trying to calm her down. She had killed three of the as of right now. Three more are remaining but they're… Invisible." Corrin said as he sighed.

"Right, I knew you would say that. Anyways, I'm reforming this plan. And you're going to help us." Iwai said to her as she didn't care. "Right now… I'll try to calm Kana down. Corrin, Camilla… Find the other two Soldiers. The rest you guys need to form like a wall. Prevent Kana from escaping."

Iwai puts his shield and spear onto his back as he cracks his fist.

 ***Project Octopath Traveler Demo OST- Battle Theme**

"Huh? What are you going to do then…?" Corrin asked him as he passed through Corrin as he yawns.

"I'm going to calm her down… myself." Iwai replied as he started running towards Kana and jumps on her back. Causing her to roar and attempts to buck off of him as he held her with his tight grip. "Kana! Listen to me! This isn't like this! I know you can't hear me! You don't want your mother and father to make you worry! The more you kill! The more you'll become a monster you are! So that's why I'm here to help you! If you won't calm down… I will make you calm down!"

Iwai kept holding on to her just as it kept roaring. The black haired pegasus, watched Iwai becoming so confident in a time like this. She seemed curious to know him more. However, she was suddenly approached to Sakura.

"U-Umm… Excuse me?" Sakura asked as the pegasus knight looked at her straightforward face. "I know it's sudden… Are you really a Hoshidan? Who are you? I can't remember if you were part of the Hoshidan Army… No… That's not it…"

Sakura had a hard time to figure out about her until she responded to a young princess.

"I am most certainly Hoshidan, but not from the Hoshido you know. You can think of me as being from an alternate version of your world, and from a time further in the future." The black haired pegasus knight responded to her much to her surprise.

"Ahh! Really? What is it like in the future?" Sakura asked her as she thinked.

"I'd say it's still the same just like yours." The black haired pegasus knight replied to her as she seemed happy.

"Really?! That's good to hear! Oh, where are my manners. I'm-" Sakura's voice was cut by her with a hand gesture with a palm.

"I know who you are. There is no need for introductions." She responded to Sakura as she nods.

Meanwhile, Iwai kept on riding on Kana as he kept on petting like some sort of horse whisperer.

"Damn it, can't you atleast listen just for once! Geez, you're a pain! Kana! I can yell at you whenever I want. I don't care if you're in a mindless rampage! Your father… your mother… they love you and cherish you! That's who you are!" Iwai yelled at her, just as that. She has begun to stop moving frantically and calmed down for once as Iwai pets her. "Phew… Don't worry, You're safe now. No one isn't going to harm you. I'm sorry for… hurting you. I'm kinda stupid. Trust me, I'm a person who respects people. I care about them. Back in the Minami Faction. When I first formed the Resistance thanks to my new allies. People started to support me and viewed me as 'The Hero of Minami'. Heh… I was flattered… Oh! I didn't mean to ride on you so… there."

Iwai then got off as Kana stood there as it transforms back in her usual form… Iwai was in tears after hearing it. Then, Corrin runs over to Kana and hugs her.

"Gods… Kana! Are you alright?" Corrin asked her as she nods.

"P-Papa… I'm so sorry… I was happy that I found you… I was looking for you for days…" Kana starts to sob as Corrin comforts her.

"Don't worry, Kana… as your father. I'll make sure I'll never lose sight of you ever again…" Corrin softly said to her as Camilla arrives and hugs them both.

"Welcome back, Kana-bun.~" Camilla felt happy to have a reunion. Then, Iwai heads inside to the small shrine building to find where the Yakuza left Kana's items… the Dragonstone and the same sword that Corrin had. The Yato.

" _A same sword… like Corrins?_ " Iwai continued in his thoughts. " _If I give it to Takuma… no… that would be a bad idea. Takuma and Anna did their base in fighting against Thugs today so…_ "

Iwai took the sword and the stone as he leaves the shrine and approached to the three but looked at Kana as they were casually talking while everyone was watching them with their smile on their faces.

"Hey, Kana-chan. I think you left this." Iwai called her name and gives her the Dragonstone and the Yato blade much to Corrin's surprise.

"Kana… You… you had a second Yato all along?" Corrin asked her as she nods. "I see…"

"Anyways… The names Iwai Shishido. Please to meet you, Kana-chan. Think of me as your… big brother." Iwai kindly said to as Kana tilted her head. Seconds later, she was quite happy to see a new person.

"Yeah. Thank you, Big brother!" Kana then hugs his legs much to his surprise. "Hey, Corrin. I think you daughter likes me."

"Seems about right, Lord Iwai." Corrin replied to him as Iwai decided to hug her.

"Yeah… right indeed…" Iwai was glad to save Kana from losing herself again until…

 **[FWOOOSH!]**

Suddenly, three Soldiers who were hiding were about to kill Iwai much to the pegasus knight's shock.

"Watch out!" The pegasus knight warned as Iwai noticed and looked.

"Huh!? N-Not like this-" Iwai was about to get nearly killed until…

 **[STAB! STAB! STAB! PSSSSSHHH…]**

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Under The Stars**

All three were hit by a flying projectile of shurikens that struck them and fell to the ground. Iwai noticed of who threw them. He then stand up to look at the trees to see someone coming… a man in a ninja outfit but had a short ponytail on the back of the ninja's head. However, he also has a the mark on his left back hand.

"Are you alright, Tactician?" The ninja spoke as he arrives out of the shadows. "You were almost dead while protecting this young little girl. You should have thank me after I saved your life."

"T-Thanks? But anyways… you… have a mark as well?" Iwai asked him as the ninja nods, showing his mark on his hand.

"Of course, this Mark is a proof of a Tactician, I as well." The ninja bows. "My name is **Jotaro Igasaki**. I am a ninja descendant of the Igasaki Clan. I've heard rumors about you, Hero of Minami."

"Ooooh, I'm getting some recognition." Iwai quite surprised as the ninja Jotaro continued.

"As you can see, I came from the Karibuchi Faction. As you can see…" Jotaro makes a hand gesture. Just as that, all six of Jotaro's allies arrives to see him. "These are my allies… The two of my Retainers are **Kagero** and **Saizo**. The others are **Orochi** , **Kaze** , **Mozu** , and **Oboro**."

"W-Wow… All of them are literally Ninjas… Except two of them… One of them is holding two fans and the other holding a naginata." Iwai felt he had to criticize about those two but Oboro doesn't seem to take it.

"Hey! What's wrong with me and my naginata!? Take that back!" Orobo wasn't happy until… "The hell!? Why is the Nohrian here-"

"Oboro! Silence!" Jotaro commanded her as she started to kneel down.

"A-Apologies…" Orobo has to remain quiet as Jotaro sighed.

"Anyways, like I was saying. The reason why I'm here is because, I'm seeking to join your army. The Resistance, is it not?" Jotaro asked him as Iwai was a bit surprised on it.

"Huh? You're looking for me to join my Resistance? I mean… we are a big army so… Cecilia-shishou? Your thoughts?" He asked her as Cecilia rode on her horse to approach him.

"I'd say he is eager to join us. He might have a combat experience than you. I suggest you should recruit them." Cecilia asked him as he felt like he had to do it.

"Alright… Well, Jotaro-san. Welcome to the Resistance. What we do is to solve the mysteries of the wall and find the Fire Emblem. So welcome aboard." Iwai lends out his hand as Jotaro takes it as a firm handshake.

"Thank you, Iwai-sama. From now on, I shall pledge my loyalty to you. But, these allies are mine to command." Jotaro kneeled in front of Iwai as he scratched the back of his head.

 ***Project Octopath Traveler Demo OST- Gratitude**

"No worries, I won't touch 'em. But…" He then looks at the black haired pegasus knight. "Thank for saving me and giving me a compliment back there. Though… I haven't catch your name yet. Who are you, exactly? So please be truthfully honest with me."

However, Iwai really wanted to know her name and what she really is. But, why is she here in this world. What does she want?

"My name is **Kome**. I am a Hoshidan princess, but from a different timeline than Sakura, who you know." Koma introduced herself to him much to his surprise.

"Huh? A Hoshidan princess from Sakura's world but in the future but not that far? Make sense." Iwai thinked about until he had an idea. "Kome-san. I know it's sudden. I want you to join my Resistance. I promise that I'll take care of you as part of my responsibility. So, what do you say?"

"If it will lead the worlds to peace, I will follow the path I must." Kome reluctantly nods to join the Resistance as Iwai stretches his arms.

"I guess we're a huge group now for our huge temple, that is. Well then… Great job, everyone! Let's all head home and call it a day. I'm feeling beat." Iwai felt a bit tired as he got on Cecilia's horse behind her as Anna who was finished collecting weapons from fallen thugs and soldiers. She then noticed that they're all leaving as she rushed to catch up.

"H-Hey! Wait for me! I was done collecting weapons to put them up for sale!" Anna ran to catch up with the Resistance in the end.

 **[Kome, the future Hoshidan Princess has joined your Resistance!]**

 **[Jotaro Igasaki, the ninja descendant has joined your Resistance!]**

 **[Kagero, Jotaro's retainer has joined your Resistance!]**

 **[Saizo, Jotaro's retainer has joined your Resistance!]**

 **[Orochi, Jotaro's ally and Diviner has joined your Resistance!]**

 **[Oboro, Jotaro's ally and Lancer has joined your Resistance!]**

 **[Kaze, Jotaro's ally and Ninja has joined your Resistance!]**

 **[Mozu, Jotaro's ally and Ninja (formally Villager) has joined your Resistance!]**

 **[Kana, Corrin and Camilla's daughter has joined your Resistance!]**

* * *

6/12/2018 **Seiten-Taisei Temple, Minami, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Beneath the Mask**

It was a next day at the temple of the Resistance Base… Kome was seen eating rice as Sakura, Kaze, and Mozu were quite surprised that it was her favorite food.

"My, Princess Kome. You sure have mouthful on that rice." Kaze chuckled as he was seen eating his own food until Kome finishes her own bowl.

"Rice is the most perfectly delicious food, it simply can't be helped." Kome responded to her as Sakura smiles and chuckled. So, they continued on having a usual conversation.

Meanwhile at Anna's own shop… Takuma was seen looking at Anna setting up new stocks on weapon and then proceeds to show the armor straight out from her bag as Takuma took interest in it.

At the garden outside the temple where Corrin was seen holding Kana's hand as she walked through the bridge. The others? They're doing their own thing at this temple. However, Iwai was seen sitting on a white chair with a elegant table with Cecilia as they were seen playing chess and having a discussion.

"So, Cecilia-shishou. Any updates on the Minami Faction?" Iwai asks her as he moves his pawn one space front.

"So far as I heard, people are still concerned with the Hokuto Alliance's men are still causing trouble. But as of today, everything seemed quiet now. What about the other factions in Miura?" Cecilia asked as she moved her pawn and got rid of his pawn.

"Well, I can explain about these Faction and what they're doing… our neighbors down south, the **Karibuchi Faction** are still in a peaceful regulation with the **Minami Faction**. Thus, we're proving them supplies to help them one after another. The **Ikaruga Faction** … at the upper north, they're still doing their thing. Them and their Social Welfare. The **Miura Faction** at the southwest is still runned by the JSDF but they're well to maintain and follow the normal regulation like any other Prefectures. Same goes for the **Yukimura Faction** between Ikaruga and Miura each other. I think that's all I know." Iwai explained about it as he moves a another pawn up front.

"I see. But, haven't you forgot about something." Cecilia asked him as she kept thinking.

"Forget about what?" Iwai asked him as Cecilia made her move on a another pawn.

"People are still concerned about the **Noxa Faction**." Cecilia mentioned about it as he noticed.

"Ahh! I forgot about it! They're down southeast, neighboring with Karibuchi. But, I'm not sure if they're eager to help us, though. Or rather enemies towards us and the others." Iwai thinked about it. "If they plan to attack Minami or Karibuchi, they intend to start war with us or them. For now, we need to be careful about Noxa. We can't trust them yet…"

"Hmm… I agree with you, Iwai. However, it seems you're not good at chess." Cecilia smiles as she uses her pawns to move forwards.

"I should have known. I am really BAD at Chess…" Iwai sighed out of boredom until Camilla arrives.

"Ahh, Lord Iwai? May as I have you for a moment?" Camilla asked him as Iwai noticed as he approached to her.

"Hmm? What is it, Camilla-san?" Iwai asked her until she revealed a white cape just for him. "E-Eh?"

"You like it? I sew this cape just for you. Since you're been a Lord without a cape. I was able to have time to create this so you can wear it. That way it should represent yourself of who you are." Camilla smiled at him as he takes it and starts to wear it over his neck…

"Hey… I like it! No really, this is great! Thank you, Camilla-san! This is a amazing cape! I'll be sure to treasure it!" Iwai was very excited to have his very own cape until Jotaro arrives.

"Iwai-sama. You have a visitor. I must tell you that it's a foreigner." Jotaro told him as he blinked his eyes.

"Really? I might as well check it out then." So, he proceeds to head outside as Camilla decided to check up on Corrin and Kana while Cecilia stops playing Chess and follows Iwai.

Then outside of the temple's entrance… Iwai come across to meet a beautiful green haired adult with a long fluffy ponytail wrapped by a red ribbon with a headpiece on her head and has elf-like ears while having light green eyes. But, she wore an elegant red dress with a light pink cape and a ribbon-like scarf around her waist.

"Hmm? Can I help you- Whoa! Such beauty!" Iwai was astonished to see her in a place like this but she responded.

"T-Thank you! Compliments are always appreciated. Ahem… I am Tiki, the Voice of the Divine Dragon. I have come to find out in this new world." Tiki introduced to herself as he was a bit surprised.

"Really? Just me?" Iwai replied as she nods.

"Yes, you see… It's about something troubling going on in Miura. And I need your help." Tiki then felt serious as she asked him for help, leaving Iwai to be confronted by her request which felt something important.

Meanwhile, the grey haired woman from the same night and infiltration before was seen wandering alone until she sees the commotion going on. However, the girl felt like this is the person she was looking for…

"Found you, Hero of Minami…" The grey haired girl said to herself upon found him.

Thus, fate is changing…

* * *

6/12/2018 **Castle Hokuto, Ikaruga, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Kourin**

In the darkened throne room inside the Japanese castle's highest floor. The thug was seen kneeling towards the leader as he explained everything of what's going on. After, that. The man who sat on the throne had a smirk on his face.

"Hmm… I see." The man continued. "This man with a spear and shield killed our men? I, **Shinya Kujo** does not accept this. The king myself does not approve of this spear-wielding madman going out of his way, killing my men… Or perhaps…"

Shinya smiled with a evil grin on his face while his eyes were covered by the darkness.

"He intends to prevent the rise of my own japanese criminal underworld expansion… Playing smart with me just to protect this puny faction? Hah! Like I beleive it. Anyways… you're free to go. Kindly leave, I'll provide you a reward..." Shinya smiles as the thug bowed and made his leave… not only a projectile of Elwind kills the thug as blood splurts on the floor, creating a small pool of blood on the floor. "A reward of free death that is… **Aversa** , you heard everything, correct?"

Coming out of the shadows, the grey tanned skinned woman with white long hair and black elegant dress arrives and sits on Shinya's lap.

"Of course, my dear Master." Aversa continues. "I hear you're having troubles with your men doing a terrible job?"

"You can say that. But, I'm very concerned with this spear wielding madman… Again… is he trying to start a war… with me…?" Shinya raises his head up as he starts to slowly laugh… "Hehe… Hahahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… Ahh… How boring…"

"Well then, Master. What will you do now?" Aversa then proceeds to puts her index finger up to his neck.

"Aversa… tomorrow night… I'm sending you to the Minami Faction and find this person who killed my men. Is that understood?" Shinya commands her as she seemed pleased to be doing so.

"As you wish, Master. Don't worry, this person will die by my hands slowly… and painfully…" Aversa then leaves out of the room as she chuckled along the hallways…

"So… spear wielding madman… If you want to start a war… Then I will start it for you…" Shinya said as everything turned black as he left with a laugh.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED!]**

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

I, Iwai Shishido will handle this once again. It seems I managed to rescue Kana and recruited a lot of new allies to join my cause. I'm one step further to find this Fire Emblem. Huh? What's this? Who's this mysterious, sexy woman trying to kill me? What does she want. Also, Carnage Weapons? That sounds like a grotesque name to call that. But, everything from my backstory and past will be revealed! Next time on **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**! **Chapter II- Destructive Purity**! Getting something that is shady? You're going to be cursed.

 **Author's Notes: WOOOO! It's finished! Just as promised. The first chapter after the prologue is here. But, that doesn't stop there. Chapter II will also have more roles for characters that appeared like Tiki and Aversa. And Iwai's past/backstory is going to be revealed! What's his past? Well, it's going to be tragic so be sure to look out for that. In later chapter, Iwai and his allies will be visiting many Factions and many other cities in the Kanagawa Prefecture. But, that grey haired girl? She'll also be in Chapter II! Until then… Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

 **-[Character Information]-**

 **Name: Kome/** **米**

 **Class: Dark Flier**

 **Subclass: Master Ninja**

 **Bane/Boon: +Magic/-HP**

 **Status: Hoshidan Crown Princess, of Hoshidan and Vallite blood**

 **Skills: Any magic elements/lance-based attacks/projectile-based attacks.**

 **Equipment: Tomes+Bolt Naginata, Levin Sword+Flame Shuriken**

 **Personal Skills: [True Successor]- Magical attacks hit enemy's def or res, whichever is lower. If Kome's magic stat minus enemy's def or res (whichever is lower) is less than 5, enemy's def/res is reduced by 10% during combat.**

 **Combat Description: As a Dark Flier, she fights with both tomes and scrolls, as well as a Bolt Naginata, her favorite weapon. As a Master Ninja, she fights with a Flame Shuriken and Levin Sword. Her fighting style is to strategize and plan out each move, to ensure the fight goes as planned. Although she is royalty, she trains with the normal soldiers, both for experience and for fostering goodwill and trust.**


	3. 2- Destructive Purity

**The following story is a [FAN FICTION]! Fire Emblem series are all owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

 **Before we get started. I wanted to say thank you for a lot of your support. With that, I will continue to work and support on this story with new characters included. Credits to Galledonium (from Fire Emblem Heroes Discord Server) on Discord with his respective original character, Rosa to be part of this story with a role she will take. Plus, I maybe considering to include character episodes as a seperate story but I'm not sure if I want to do it. Like a story set behind the walls for example. What's happening back there in Tokyo, Hiroshima, Sasebo? Are they all living a normal life? Well, that is only if I want to make it. Anyways, with that out of the way. Let's begin the story.**

 **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**

Chapter II- Destructive Purity

* * *

6/12/2018 **Miura City, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

It was a the morning day in the city of Miura in the Miura Faction. Run by the JSDF in order to maintain peace and minimal control against the Yakuzas or any Invisible invaders. But at the main building where inside the highest floor shows the conference meeting at the round table where the black haired man wearing a black suit and a red tie was seen arriving and five other founding faction leaders arrives as they took a seat.

"Thank you everyone for coming. I assume you understand of why you're are invited to this conference that is rather… important." The man welcomed the five leaders as the man sit on his seat as they looked at each other… One of leader is a black haired female wearing a white admiral-like clothing and had a serious face. The other one had blonde hair, grey hair but the person is a young man, a black haired man wearing casual clothing, a brown haired young man wearing casual clothing as well, and lastly a black haired dark-skinned woman wearing a navy commander's clothing as she had a serious look… They were…

 **[Daisuke Kawashima- Leader of the Miura Faction and the Commander of JSDF]**

 **[Mitsuru Origami- Leader of the Yukimura Faction and leads the Swordsman Bureau]**

 **[Chris Nogami- Leader of the Minami Faction]**

 **[Yuto Kaneshiro- Leader of the Ikaruga Faction]**

 **[Kyohei Karibuchi- Leader of the Karibuchi Faction]**

 **[Gazella-Justina Barkhorn- Leader of the Noxa Faction]**

"Thank you for having me here, Commander Kawashima." Mitsuru bowed with gratitude.

"It's no problem. Now then, let's us discuss important things regarding about that wall. It's been two years since it started this tragedy. We were left to be trapped inside and later changed Miura into splitting factions. And now, we're here. Chris, I think we start with you first." Daisuke asked Chris, the grey haired young man as he nods.

"Indeed, I'm afraid I have less information but the Yakuza from the Hokuto Alliance invading my town." Chris continued. "Don't fret. I have recruited a person who held a potential of the Tactician to defend my Faction."

"Hmm… And who would that be, Chris-kun?" The black haired man with casual clothes, Kyohei asked him.

"That would be a resident from my Faction. His name was Iwai Shishido. My people viewed him as the 'Hero of Minami' after repelling against the Invisible invaders. But, there was a green haired woman who rode on a horse and held a book on her hand. I didn't catch her name but she worked under him. A-Ahh! Forget what I said!" Chris said to them as they all seemed to nod.

"Iwai Shishido, huh? You do seem to get along with him well, Chris-kun." Kyohei seemed happy about it as Chris chuckled.

"Heheh. He's kinda busy so I pretty much understand him of what he wants to do." Chris replied to him as Daisuke puts both hands together on the table.

"I see. Anyways, today's discussion is about repelling these Invisible Soldiers coming out of the Skywall. However, I received a message from Hayate Umehara from the Jenius Institute." Daisuke continued. "What he said that he and his team are still trying to find a way to get rid of the wall. But, all we remember is a voice that spoke to us about this sword called the Fire Emblem. To be honest, we thought it's a mere joke. After what I saw the people who seemed to believe in that voice are still trying to go after it. There was no violence, though. But, what I know is that they seemed to be prepared for this. The JSDF are doing their best to ensure the safety of our people. We can't let this happen."

"I agree." Gazella continued. "We need to focus on visiting the BORDERLINE to suppress the Invisible Soldier."

"No… That's maybe unwise to deploy soldiers too early. I can provide you help with the JSDF if that's alright with you?" Daisuke asked her as she shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm good." Gazella replied as Yuto sighed.

"Honestly, I'm doing my job for my faction as always. There is no troubles around." Yuto said as Mitsuru talked in.

"Kaneshiro, you know you have one problem in your faction. The yakuza of the Hokuto Alliance are still causing trouble to mine, yours, and even Minami. I suggest looking over to your faction more and wipe out the Hokuto Alliance." Mitsuru coldly replied as Yuto felt concerned.

"Of course I'm worried about my faction's safety regarding about these yakuzas! I don't even know who's the leader!" Yuto said as he had his head down.

"True. I want to focus on trade regulation with any of the faction. I get the feeling that I trust all of you. But… the Hokuto Alliance snuck in and stole all of the supplies and goods unannounced and sometimes make home here as their home base!" Kyohei was more concerned about it as Chris watched.

"Then, I'm sorry of what of what happened. I had my trained samurais sent to deal with them but suddenly… they're all dead by some fearsome leader! My people are scared and I'm worried. I can view that the Hokuto Alliance is considered as an additional faction or a shadow organization." Kyohei continued as Mitsuru talked in.

"Hmm? Hokuto Alliance? They're just petty and useless clans. Everyone in Miura knows their desire to bring fear and violence in every factions. Even mine… and the BORDERLINE." Mitsuru had her arms crossed as Gazella intervenes.

"Oh? The BORDERLINE? Last time I remember, the Invisible Soldiers took over some parts of the BORDERLINE, turn it into their own small base of operation. I could send my soldiers to kill them right away." Gazella suggested that until Daisuke talked in.

"Sadly, your soldiers could get killed easily by them. For now, leave to the rest of the JSDF to deal with the situation." Daisuke then replied as Kyohei puts both hands to the table.

"What!? All of the JSDF again?! You've got to be kidding me! How come you have a permission with you and the JSDF to wield firearms but the four of us can't!" Kyohei complained as Mitsuru sighs.

"Honestly, Daisuke and the JSDF were entrusted to the Japanese Government while we others agreed upon this in our last meeting that we are to wield blades from now on to keep our respective factions in normal regulation." Mitsuru explained about it as Chris looked at her.

"Well, last time I visited your faction, yours is like… you know, a Feudal Japan-era themed town inspired by the Sengoku Era. I'm surprised that you have your own… castle." Chris said to her as she nods.

"Of course. The city there was destroyed and I had all of my followers to completely rebuild it. As of right now, the people seemed to still view me as the leader as of today. After all, I have a military to run." Mitsuru replied to him as Daisuke stood up.

"Anyways, We mustn't start complaints. For now, before I end this conference. Does anyone has to say anything?" Daisuke looked at them as Chris stood up.

"I do." Chris continued. "I know it's stupid but… hear me out! I don't want to start a fight or complain it. Even if there's problems regarding the Invisible Soldiers or the Yakuzas. Rushing things won't solve anything. Or even arguments. So… I have a suggestion so please hear me out…"

 **(Five Minutes Later…)**

 **[STEP, STEP, STEP]**

At the hallway of the office building where Mitsuru was seen walking out with two of her katanas on her left hips strapped on her hips. However, she seemed curious after the meeting that Chris wanted to say of his suggestions and everyone went with it. Mitsuru then exited out of the building to find a blonde woman with long braid hair with a front wavy hair and a tall, beautiful slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes and wore a white colored WWII German's general-like uniform with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. However, her breasts are exaggeratedly big as her hands were held cross to wait for her.

"So, leader. Have you finished talking to Commander Kawashima?~" The blue haired woman spoke to Mitsuru with her sly smirk on her face as Mitsuru passes her.

"I have, **Sadique**." Mitsuru replied as she kept walking to the limo.

"Well, what was that all about?" Sadique asked her as she sighs.

"Nothing important. All we discussed nothing matters to you." Mitsuru said to her as Sadique jokingly chuckled.

"Oh!~ Sorry, sorry!~ Besides, **Rosa** over here can't even stand right.~" Sadique then teases her as Rosa blushes and felt embarrassed.

"U-Uwahh! I-It's because of men! Alright!?" Rosa complained as Mitsuru looked at the two.

"There's no time to talk, get in the car. I'll discuss the plans once we get back to our castle." Mitsuru told them as that went in the limo as it drives off onto the road

"B-But, M-Mitsuru?" Rosa asked her as she continued. "I'd really want to know the plan."

"Fine…" Mitsuru sighed. "What we talked about was the Hokuto Factions.. And the rumors of the Hero of Minami… Iwai Shishido." Mitsuru said of the name which Rosa and Sadique took notice of it. However, Sadique kept it to herself as she felt her chest to remember something. "However, Sadique."

"Y-Yes?" Sadique noticed and looked at her.

"I want you to continue leading my men to the BORDERLINE and investigate the small town. What I heard that it's been conquered and overrun by the Invisible Soldiers. Which is why I chose you to take part of this small mission. Is that understood?" Mitsuru commands her as she nods.

"Yes, Leader." Sadique nods as she starts to remember in his mind… a vision of a male wielding a spear and shield with a blazing fire in the background as he stood on the pile of rubble. Then back to reality. Rose felt concerned for her despite she hardly gets along with her. Off-duty and on combat.

However, Mitsuru looked at the back of her hand to reveal the Mark of the Tactician as she looked outside the window as the limo exits Miura as it drove on the road. But, she looks at the sky to see a pegasus flying through the sky from afar as she had a serious look on her face as she finished looking and looked at the driver.

"Take us back to our faction." Mitsuru told the driver as the limo kept on driving.

On this day, things are getting strange in Miura…

* * *

 **Opening - Be The One by PANDORA ft. Beverly**

 ***Theme plays***

"It's been two years since the wall blocked over the Kanagawa Prefecture during the Kanagawa Skywall Incident. There was no way to exit or enter in the prefecture because of a new force threatening our country. And thus, chaos has ensued."

 **Kono mama**

 **Aruki tsuzuketeiru**

The scene shows Iwai Shishido sitting outside at the temple as he was texting to Kazumi until he was called by Cecilia as he turns around and approached to her as they started walking outside.

 **Konnya mo maasugu**

 **Hitori no ashiato tadotte…**

Next, shows to transition to Cecilia riding on the horse in slow motion as the glass shards were seen flying to show reflections of Corrin, Camilla, Azura, Mae, Eldigan, Lachesis, Setsuna, and Sakura. It then transitions to Kana standing on the mountains to look over the city as the wind blows.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

Then, it transitions to show Kome flying through the city in Miura and then switches to Iwai walking on the road, passing his allies on the right. And the Jenius Institute's Hayate Umehara and his Ronins on the left. And quickly shows Kome on her black pegasus at the middle while he approches to him.

 **Dokoka de matteru**

 **Egao tayasazuni**

Then, it shows additional characters of Jotaro Igasaki standing next to the wall of the temple during the night along with his allies Orochi, Kagero, Saizo, Kaze, Mozu, and Oboro. And next to the other side from the wall was Tsubasa Fukazawa with her allies Erika, Ephraim, Cordelia, Caeda, Hinoka, and Catria.

 **There you will…**

Then, it shows the sword of Fire Emblem as the hand tries to grab it as everything turned white.

 **Be The One, Be The One!**

 **All right!**

 **Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara**

Iwai and his allies including Kana noticed as Iwai turns around and approaching to grab something, revealing to be Kazumi's pendant. Then, it transitions to Iwai spinning his spear and stabs it on the ground while his allies behind him were in combat stance.

 **Be The Lights, Be The Lights!**

 **All right!**

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna get in!**

Next, it shows Iwai thrusting his spear against the Ronins and Cecilia casting her spell against the Invisible Soldiers. And next later shows Lucina, Severa, Owain, and Inigo arriving to the city in Miura as they stopped to meet Iwai in person.

 **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime**

 **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**

Next, it shows Charlotte E. Clostermann standing on the top of the building during the night of Yokosuka and next shows Adult Tiki in Seitsutou Temple as she finished praying inside as she heads out and disappears while Iwai appears and looked outside.

 **Be The One, Be The Lights**

 **Message okoru yo hibiku yo~!**

Then, it shows the last scene of Iwai and his allies walking into the light as it finally ends with the group standing on the top of the mountain to look at the view of the Kanagawa Prefecture and the Skywall.

* * *

6/12/2018 **Minami HS, Minami, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

At the destroyed building of a japanese high school, where the event known as "The Crimson Lance" incident started. The young woman with brown short hair with brown as she wore a purple hakama. She was seen standing there to see the ruins of the destroyed building which was burned and parts of it crumbled. She then starts to vision of a man wielding a spear and shield as the flames in the background were burning. But, he turned his head to look at her with his menacing eyes. Then it all came back to reality, remembering one simple memory from that simple incident. Then suddenly, she was approached by a police officer.

Police Officer: "Ahh, sorry young lady. I'm afraid this area is off limits, do you kindly mind to go somewhere else?"

"O-Oh, hai…" The brown haired girl nodded as she headed off. She couldn't turn back and look again since it's been different for her.

Then, a black haired girl with long hair arrives to see her.

"Ahh! Hikari-san!" The black haired girl arrives to see her. "Visiting that destroyed school again?"

"Ahh… Hmm… Yeah, somehow I can still remember one thing in my head, Kitagou-san" Hikari asked her friend as she thinked.

"Hmm? You do?" Kitagou asked her as she nods and spoke.

"Well, I can think of a fire going on with a man wielding a spear and shield and stood on the top of the rubble. That's all I can think about it." Hikari said to her friend.

"Oh? Is that so? Though… It's been two months since the building was destroyed when those yakuza perverts invaded and held us hostage." Kitagou continued. "Say, hows you and your archery training back in your daimyo house you have? You're lucky that you're a noble."

"Ahh, it's going fine. Oka-san and Oto-san are still alive and well. I wonder where's my brother been up to…" Hikari thought about it as Kitagou noticed.

"Speaking about your brother. I've been looking at him going to a same place everyday." Kitagou mentioned him about it as she seemed surprised.

"Hmm? So, he finally stopped being a NEET- Wait… Huh!?" Hikari noticed for a moment.

"If you're looking for your brother. I think he went to the Seiten-Taisei Temple. What I heard it's a Rebellion base-" Kitagou's voice was cut as Hikari quickly runs to find his young brother.

"Arigato, Kitagou-san! I'll look for him! Later!" Hikari ran off as Kitagou sighed.

"And you're still the same as ever, Hikari-san." Kitagou shrugged off as she decided to go home.

* * *

6/12/2018 **Seiten-Taisei Temple, Minami, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

"Ehh? Impending danger you say, Tiki-san?" Iwai was seen talking to Tiki who was seen drinking her tea.

"Yes… I felt a sense of danger in the coming time of day." Tiki continued. "That is why I've come to your base to remind you that the enemy you'll be facing is strangely stronger than you."

"I see… Say… Based on your appearance. Would you like to join my Resistance?" Iwai asked her as she places her drink down.

"I was thinking about it since you're quite known in this town. I may hast thy strength to join the fray. But, I'll be willing to help you out." Tiki was reluctant to join as Iwai smiled.

"Glad to have you on board, Tiki-san." Iwai was pleased as he finished drinking his drink and gives it to Sakura to clean up.

 **[Tiki, the Naga's Voice has joined your Resistance!]**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Beneath the Mask -instrumental-**

"Well… We have plenty of rooms in the barracks so it's all good." IWai continued in his thoughts. " _I really need to move out and find a new base next time…_ "

"Thank you, Lord Iwai. May I ask, Is it okay if I can pray here?" Tiki asked him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Eh, sure why not. I don't see a problem so pray as much as you want." Iwai told her as she nods and proceeds to do so. Then, he went outside to the garden where Kome was seen training along with her spear as she proceeds to do a stance as she thrust and swings beautifully like water flowing down the stream as she gracefully spun her spear for a quick second as she turns and thrust at Iwai but the blade was almost near to his neck as she lowers it down.

"Oh, Lord Iwai. How may I help you?" Kome asked him as he smiled.

"Your fighting style with that naginata of yours is very amazing. I kinda like it. Where did you learn that from?" Iwai compliments her style with her naginata as she nods with gratitude.

"It's a fighting style passed down in my family. I'm told that ever since the time in which the king and queen were two exceptionally skilled spear fighters, these techniques were honed throughout the generations in the royal family." Kome responded as she looked at her naginata as Iwai was surprised.

"Oh, I see. Anyways, that aside." Iwai continued. "I know it's sudden. I'm sure if you remember the map of Miura. I want you to perform a recon on your pegasus to find a Yakuza or a Invisible Soldiers occupied town at the BORDERLINE. Is that alright with you. Just make sure you don't get caught."

"If that is what you've command, I'll follow." Kome responded as she continued. "But I ask of you, Why do you fight ever since you formed an army of your own? What do you seek here in this world you live in?"

"Well, that's strange to ask. To be honest… The reason why I formed the Resistance was because it was all thanks to them after I summoned them because of the orb. Well, nothing matters now. I've already made up my mind. I'm going to free the Kanagawa Prefecture from this wall. No matter what." Iwai said with his determination as Kome seemed to understand. "Now from you, Kome-san. Why are you here? How come you can visit my world? What's your reason to seek beyond the skywall?"

"I was born with latent abilities to sense great dangers in other worlds. Naturally, I sensed the danger that has come to this world. As for my reason, well it's simply because I want to protect as many people as I can, and preserve peace in as many worlds as possible." Kome explained of her abilities as she puts her hand to her chest.

"Really? That's… interesting, actually. Well, I hope you understand the current situation we're in. But, I'm glad that you're helping me out. I have Cecilia as my General so… Do you mind leading my allies as my Second General?" Iwai asked her the offer as she seemed okay about it.

"If you will trust me with such a task, I will be glad to fulfill it." Kome gladly nods as she smiles a bit.

"Great. Anyways. You heading off for a recon task now?" Iwai asked her as she got on her black pegasus as it starts to flap its wings.

"Yes. Thank you for this small chat. I will notify you once I return." Kome then commanded her pegasus as it starts to fly off with Kome.

"And there she goes…" Iwai smiled as he felt relieved. Cecilia as his General and Kome as his second.

 **[Iwai Shishido and Kome has attained support level C.]**

 ***Persona 5 OST- My Homie**

"Ahh! Uncle Iwai!" The voice of Kana runs and hugs his legs as he noticed.

"Ahh, Kana-chan. May I help you?" Iwai asked her as she shook her head.

"Not really, I just came to see you to say thanks for saving me!~" Kana was rather happy as Iwai chuckled.

"I see. It's no problem. I'm glad that your mother and father are taking care of you, after all." Iwai replied to her as she nods.

"Yup! I've been picking flowers for them! But… They told me that flowers are living things." Kana felt worried about the plants as Iwai smiles and pets her.

"That you said is true. It's okay to pluck them out, but sometimes, flowers are needed to live. Trust me, I'm not saying you should leave them alone. Just make sure to watch them grow carefully. But don't worry, you might see flowers at stores, though. Maybe I can take you there if you want." Iwai said to her as she was joyful after taken interested to see new kinds of flowers.

"Really? Thank you, Uncle Iwai!~" Kana nodded as she headed off back to her parents at the temple.

"Heh." Iwai takes a deep breath as he went inside the temple, just as he slides the door open to another room. He encounters Oboro having arguments with Camilla as those two don't seem to get along each other. "Hmm?"

"Look here, Nohrian." Orobo continued with a glare. "I don't know why you're friends with Lord Corrin and I don't accept that. There is no way that I'm not working with you!"

"Oh? Well face it, you only despise Nohrian is because of how I look. Is it not?" Camilla asked her as Oboro pounds her hand to the table.

"D-Don't screw with me! I still hate them and I'll always hate them because I won't forgive them! Period!" Oboro retorted as Camilla giggles and puts her index finger to Oboro's neck to feel it.

"My, you certainly have fire in your eyes. Talk about a burning sensation, if you hate me so bad, why not talk to your lord and complain about it. After all, I have a daughter to take care of." Camilla stood up as she makes her leave.

"H-Hey! I'm not done yet! Come back here! I was planning to duel with you to see who's the strongest-" Orobo continued to complain as Camilla exits the room and slides the door closed.

"Oh, Lord Iwai. Morning." Camilla smiled at him as he nods.

"Morning to you. Say, what was going on about?" Iwai asked her.

"Just Oboro simply doing her own things." Camilla replied as he understands.

"Right, anyways. We've got our own time of peace with no Yakuzas around. Plus, your daughter Kana seems really nice." IWai asked her about it as she smiled in appreciation.

"I'm glad you like her. Though, I wonder if she's busy picking flowers." Camilla thinked about it.

"Nah, she went back with Corrin, you should meet up with him. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I've sent Kome on a recon mission so she'll come back in a hour so I might later warn everyone if we have a mission." Iwai told her as she nods and heads to find Corrin and Kana "And there she goes as well…"

"Ahh, Iwai. You have a moment?" Cecilia arrives to see him. "It appears we have a visitor."

"Hmm? A Visitor?" Iwai thinked about it. "I'd better go check it out. Take me there, Cecilia-shisou."

 ***Persona 5 OST- Tokyo Daylight**

Then, both of them headed outside of the temple's entrance to encounter an brown haired girl wearing a purple hakama who was seen standing there as Iwai approached her.

"Hmm? Can I help you, young lady?" Iwai asked her as she nods.

"Y-Yes…" The brown haired girl continued. "I'm looking for my brother, Takuma Tachibana. Do you know where he is? I heard he visits this temple."

"Takuma… oh! Right! He's here, I'll go call him." Iwai turned around and started to call out his name. "Oi! Takuma! Someone wants to see you!"

"Huh!? Sure! I'm on my way!" Takuma's voice shouted back as the brown haired girl noticed the voice as she was happy to see him. Then, Takuma suddenly arrives with his new armor and weapon.

"Oh! Hikari-nee! Good to see you! You gotta check out this samurai armor that Anna-san just got. Isn't it amazing-" Takuma was showing Hikari his armor until she grabbed him and shook him multiple times.

"Takuma! Where have you been! I'm so worried about you and you started visiting this temple!? What's with that armor!? Where did you even get that!" Hikari then started to complain towards him as she lets go.

"H-Hikari-nee. What's up with you?" Takuma was confused of what's going on as Iwai cuts in.

"So… Is this your… Brother?" Iwai asked her as she nods.

"My young brother, actually." Hikari continued. "I forgot to introduce myself. The names **Hikari Tachibana**. I'm a former head of the Archery Club back in my high school."

"Just you let you know, Iwai-san." Takuma continued. "My sister here is extremely good at archery and she can hit a bullseye with all ten arrows. She never misses."

"Oh? Is that so?" Iwai thinked about it and looked at Hikari.

"Takuma… Why did you join the Resistance?" Hikari asked her younger brother.

"Hikari-nee, the reason why I joined it is because of how brave Iwai was. He's a great leader, his skills are unmatched with that spear of his! And he actually saves people!" Takuma explained to her as she was surprised.

"Well. What he's saying are all true… Sort of? Anyways, is this your reason to find your brother?" Iwai then asked her as she nods.

"H-Hai. I'm surprised that my younger brother is working for your resistance and I'm glad you took care of him but… since Takuma is part of the Resistance… Then I want to join, too!" Hikari then asked him as he was confused for a bit. "I mean, I want to look over my younger brother because he can be too reckless! Plus, he likes to hit on girls no matter what type and-"

"H-Hikari-san… I'll let you join so you can look over your brother… no need to explain a lot." Iwai then decided to let her join as Hikari becomes happy and hugs Takuma.

"Arigato! Thank you for having me! Iwai-san, right? I hope we can get along as well!~" Hikari happily smiled as Iwai chuckled in relief.

"Well, Cecilia-shishou. I guess we have a new member." Iwai looked at her she seemed pretty happy.

"It seems we're like a big family now with a new member part of your Resistance. Don't forget that I still need to train you." Cecilia smiled at him as he sighs with a smile.

 **[Hikari Tachibana, Takuma's older sister has joined your Resistance!]**

"Yeah. I kinda forget that. Let's do it right away so we can get started-" Iwai was about to continue as Kome on her pegasus returns from her recon as the pegasus lands on the ground as Hikari was shocked.

"A-Ahh! T-The horse has wings?" Hikari questions herself.

"Lord Iwai. I've detected trouble." Kome asked him as he noticed.

"Kome-san. What kind of trouble. What's the location." Iwai asked her.

"Down southwest. What appears to be the Invisible Soldiers has occupied over a small town at the BORDERLINE." Kome explained to him as he felt serious at this time.

"I see… Cecilia-shishou. Alert everyone here. We have to get ready and venture to the BORDERLINE." Iwai told her as she nods and heads inside the temple.

"U-Umm… Iwai-san? What's going on?" Hikari asked her as he smiled.

"We have a mission to do. Trust me, it's a real work." Iwai told her as he heads inside.

 **(Fifteen Minutes Later…)**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Wicked Plan**

With everyone gathered here once again… Iwai was seen standing there next to the details of the map while Cecilia and Kome were seen standing next to him. Corrin, Camilla, Eldigan, Lachesis, Setsuna, Mae, Azura, Kana, Takuma, Hikari, and Anna were seen sitting on the floor.

"Okay everyone. I told Jotaro and his allies to head there and wait for us at this village occupied by the Invisible Soldiers thanks to Kome's recon skills." Iwai continued. "However, it's at the BORDERLINE, the only place that all factions cannot touch, considered to be a free land for all people who wants to live on their own. But yeah, it's between Ikaruga, Minami, Karibuchi, Noxa, Miura, and Yukimura all together. The only enemies Kome only saw was about eight in her guess. They're maybe strong doesn't mean we can outnumber them. We have think carefully and focus your surroundings."

"U-Umm…" Hikari raised her hand. "I know it's my first time… How do we see those Invisible Soldiers?"

"They emit purple-like flames and to be honest. They're easily seen to mostly everyone." Iwai explained her about it as she nods. "Anyways, We'll start heading out in 30 minutes and follow this path. I'm calling this mission, Operation: Gestalt. Before I dismiss you. Is there any questions?"

"Is there going to be incoming reinforcements?" Takuma asked as he sighs.

"I… don't know. But, we have to be careful of the outlook." Iwai then continued. "Now then, you're all dismissed. I have talk with Kome and Cecilia as of right now."

So then, everyone was dismissed as they went to prepare. Then, Iwai looked at Kome.

"Hey, Kome-san. Can I ask you?" Iwai continued. "Do you have any Invisible Soldiers back in your world? Are they allies, enemies towards Nohr or Hoshido? In our world, these Invisible Soldiers are vicious and killing innocents without reason."

"I've heard stories passed down from older times, that Invisible Soldiers had attacked both Hoshido and Nohr. However, in my time, it is a time of peace, and no such threats currently exist in my world." Kome responded as Cecilia was rather surprised but interested.

"My. That is rather interesting. Though, dealing with Invisible Soldiers in this world is going to be a problem. Reasoning them won't help." Cecilia replied to Kome. "That is why we must repel them back and help the people."

"True, I can't forgive them of what they've done. Which is why your recon skills helped me a lot. I'm glad that I'm prepared. Now then, Cecilia-shishou. Let's train, we still have a lot of time if you can teach me a few tricks on spear." Iwai asked her as Cecilia reluctantly nods.

"Very well, Iwai. Let's beginning your training. I hope your skills hasn't rusted by now." Cecilia teases him as he chuckles.

"Heh. You think I've rusted? I'm still getting started." Iwai replied to her as Kome watched to see how him and Cecilia get along ever since. Though, she really wanted to know more but she had to keep herself busy once again.

* * *

6/12/2018 **Jenius Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Restlessness**

At the tall building of Jenius Institute where Hayate Umehara who was seen in his main office as he was laying back on his chair as he was looking at his laptop to talk with the Japanese Prime Minister, **Azai Sakomizu**.

"Director Umehara, how is the progress on this skywall?" Azai asked him as he sit back normally and responds.

"It's going fine. As you can see, we are doing our best in order for us to achieve this kind of goal to remove this skywall. I know it'll take a long time. We don't know the end results but our scientists are doing their best of what they can. How are the people behind the walls?" Hayate asked him as he nods.

"I'd say my people there are doing fine to say at least. Besides, You're the only institute I can trust you. Remember, I have my eye on you." Azai then replied seriously as the video call ended.

"Yeah… you have eyes on me. But soon your vision will fade away from us…" Hayate then had a smirk on his face as he turns his chair around and looked at the city of Yokosuka. "I maybe a liar. Heh… The Fire Emblem? I'll believe that. Once I acquire it… I will show the world of why can such one man who has the responsibility to rule the world over everyone. And that I will-"

"Director Umehara?" Minato arrives into his office as he was aware.

"Yes… Come in. I was hoping if you want to talk with me that feels important." Hayate asked him as Minato felt confused but decided to listen.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Minato asked him as he stood up as he turns around with a insane face of his personality.

"Of course!" Hayate replied loudly. "It's true that… we cannot find a way to get rid of this wall. The military can't even destroy it no matter what. However, I may have still remembered about the Fire Emblem…"

"The… Fire Emblem…?" Minato asked him.

"Yes… That Fire Emblem. What I've known so far was that this legendary sword is out there somewhere in the Kanagawa Prefecture. Thus, I shall find it myself before anyone will." Hayate continued. "Right now, we're being watched by the Japanese Prime Minister. It felt like he's trying to stop me from what I'm accomplishing… IT PISSES ME OFF!"

Hayate grabs his empty mug as he threw it against the wall as Minato dodged as the mug shatters.

"Ahem… Excuse my unnecessary anger. I'm just trying to vent it out. Anyways, Minato. I have a job for you. Tell the Prime Minister tomorrow that I will be going AWOL and try to tell him that the JSDF are on a search for me. Got that?" Hayate asked him as he shyly nods.

"Y-Yes sir! I will!" Minato stutters.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me… I'll be heading off now… Take care of the office for me." Hayate then leaves as Minato sighs.

"Good lord, Director Umehara… Why are you putting me into such work?" Hayate felt himself that it was too much of a work but has left alone in this main office…

* * *

6/12/2018 **Bridge, BORDERLINE, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

At the rope bridge in the middle of the forest of a faction-free area called the BORDERLINE. Kome was seen flying in the skies with her pegasus as Iwai was seen walking with his allies as they were to approach to the bridge…

"Right… this is the area we're supposed to take and follow where Jotaro-san is…" Iwai was seen looking on his map on his personal notebook as he points at the current location. He then closes and takes a deep breath. "Oh well. I guess it'll take twenty minutes to head there…"

So then, Iwai went first on the bridge as the others watched as Cecilia noticed to see someone's incoming in front of him.

"Iwai! Someone's coming towards you!" Cecilia warned as Iwai noticed.

"Huh?" Iwai's eyes encountered something new… a blonde female wielding a rapier who stood there, blocking Iwai from his path. "And who is this fine lady standing there in the middle of the forest?"

"E-Ehh? What are you talking about? I'm merely doing my job for the Yukimura Faction! Therefore, you're not allowed to pass!" The blonde woman said with a prideful voice as he seems suspicious.

" _Yukimura Faction? I knew it… they sent her here to prevent me from going anywhere… Are they trying to set up an ambush?_ " Iwai thought in his mind as he starts to speak. "I see… You have a name?"

"I go by the name, Rosa… Those who oppose me shall taste fear of my blade." Rosa introduces herself as she grabs out her saber and holds it to her chest between her face.

"Nice sword. I have spear. I'm sorry to say this. Get out of the way, I'm not afraid to hurt a woman. If you keep planing to resist…" Iwai grabs out his spear to spin it around on both hands and places the back of the spear to the wooden floor as he grabs out his riot shield. "I won't hold back but to fight you."

"Hmm? It seems you oppose-" However, Rosa was stunned by the look of his face which looked handsome to him. "B-But… you're… t-too handsome…"

"Eh? You're callin' me handsome? I'm flattered." Iwai sarcastically replied as Rosa snaps out of it and blushes.

 ***Samurai Champloo OST- Sneak Chamber**

"I-I didn't say nothing, idiot! Just die, pervert!" Rosa the run with her saber as she went for a rapier stance as she thrust as the blade meets his riots shield as it collides.

"Really? Your attacks are too basic…" Iwai felt disappointed as he blocks it away. He then starts to make his move as he spins his spear and thrust as her head as she dodged from left to right from Iwai's multiple thrusts. He even went for the side slash as she ducked and starts to rose up with her saber as he quickly dodges and thrust at her as she parries it away until Iwai kept pressing forward with as downward slash as his blade hits the wood on the bridge as she steps away.

"Hmph… You're not bad. Let's see if you can survive this!" Rosa then shoots out her blade as turns into a whip. Then, it suddenly grabbed his spear as he held it on and knew he was being pulled towards her.

"Tch. You cheat… Technical Weapons like that are a cheating tool for losers… But the only way to counter it… IS THIS!" Iwai pulls her towards with force as she starts to lose stability and almost trips as she was coming to him until he makes a thrust as she noticed and dodges… but was left with a minor scrape from the blade as it was bleeding a little. Rosa had to retract her weapon from whip to blade.

"Doesn't matter! I'll defeat you until you're dead, pervert!" Rosa held her weapon ready as Iwai yawns. "H-Hey! Are you listening?"

"Not really. I'm pretty busy so…" Iwai decided to cut the rope between the bridge as starts to split in half. Both hand on as Rosa noticed that he knew that he was planning. "I have a job to take care of! Later!"

Iwai climbs up from the fallen bridge as he meets up with his allies and decided to take a another route.

"Hey! Help me up! Please! Anyone? Hello? Great! Why is everyone ignoring me!?" Rosa felt annoyed after the results but was forced to wait until her rescue…

* * *

6/12/2018 **Occupied Town, BORDERLINE, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Have a Short Rest**

"Hey! Sorry we're late!" Iwai and his allies arrives to the cliff in the forest to see the view of the town. "There was something going on and we… had to deal with it."

"That's alright. Anyways, We've been watching of what's going on. Want me to speak it out?" Jotaro asked him.

"Please do? What happened?" Iwai asked him.

"Well… We've suddenly encountered some sort of travelers wielding weapons, slaying Invisible Soldiers. Saizo has told me about this." Jotaro explained to him as he thinked.

"Travelers? What do they look like?" Iwai replied.

"Hmm… as far as I know… where was a blue haired woman accompanied by the three others and one grey haired person. They suddenly arrived to the place and was attacked by the soldiers and suddenly… they managed to kill all of them here…" Jotaro said of his explanation as he was surprised.

"Well… I… Uhh… I'm very surprised that they beated us to the punch. But, what if they left one remaining. Which is why our job is to hunt the remaining Soldiers in this town. So, you wanna come?" Iwai asked him as he shook his head.

"No, we'll watch over you from here. Saizo on the other hand will watch you as well. Be careful." Jotaro said to him as he nods.

 ***Persona 5 OST- A Woman**

Iwai and his allies head to the town where the so called Travelers beaten them to the punch. Minutes later into the city. Hikari held her yumi bow as she looked around the town to see that it was very quiet and but with corpses of the Invisible Soldiers lying on the floor.

"You know, I get the feeling that this place is menacing already. Say, Corrin-san. You feel uncomfortable here?" Iwai asked him as he shook his head.

"Not really. This place feels dead…" Corrin felt concerned as Mae approached to him.

"Don't worry, Corrin! We might find those people who needs help. Though… it's a ghost town…" Mae agreed with him as Iwai sighed.

"Let's just stick to the mission. Kome-san on the sky is watching us. We can't lose this chance-" Iwai suddenly stopped for a moment as he detects something… "Everyone! Step back!"

 ***Persona 5 OST- Blood of** **Villain**

Suddenly, a discharge of lightning infused of corrupted darkness explodes midair as Iwai was almost attacked. Gladly, he was safe… Suddenly, a dark pegasus comes out from the side of the building as there was a dark skinned girl with white hair riding on it arrives to meet him… She was holding a book as well.

"Lord Iwai!" Kome arrives to protect Iwai with her electrifying spear ready. "Are you hurt?"

"Not really? Thanks for telling me? Who's she anyways?" Iwai asked her as she shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't know her. But be careful… Something is wrong with this woman…" Kome said in a serious tone as Iwai looked at her.

"The 'Hero of Minami', correct?" The dark skinned girl continued. "I believe this is the first time we meet, yes?"

"I don't know who you are… You were trying to kill me, huh!? Who the hell are you anyways?" Iwai asked her as the dark skinned girl chuckles.

"I… am **Aversa**. And I'm here to kill you on behalf of my dear Master of the Hokuto Alliance." Aversa let's out a smirk on her face as Iwai suddenly noticed.

"What!? Master of the Hokuto Alliance!?" Iwai noticed as he stepped forward to her, in hopes to know more about Hokuto Alliance's leader.

"Indeed. As you can see, my Master is a busy man and he doesn't like his time to be wasted. Therefore, he's not happy because of you." Aversa said as he started to think about it.

"And which is why you want to kill me for him, huh? Well guess what? That's not going to happen. I have a feeling that you're too strong. Even if I outnumber you with my allies, you'll be defeated easily." Iwai said as Aversa counters him.

"I don't like fighting lots of people here. What I want is to fight you… one on one. I want your proof if you have the strength you follow." Aversa taunts him as Iwai approached to her.

"Heh… you're going to regret it…" Iwai simply replied as he runs with a thrust of his spear to reach as Aversa commands her black pegasus to fly up to avoid him. "Hey! No pegasus allowed!"

"Sorry, I don't play by the rules…" Aversa dives down with her pegasus as she lands a strike as he blocked it with his shield. However, she hits his shield to get off his guard as Iwai noticed as he blocks the attack with a spear as he was knocked away.

"AGGH!" Iwai then got up as he held his spear ready as he puts his shield on his back. "I'm not done yet!"

However, when Iwai was about to get up back into fighting. Kome stops him with her spear, knowing that Iwai cannot defeat her. She had to take her on alone. Kome then glares at Aversa with a menacing look on her eyes as she spun her spear and prepared in her stance while on her pegasus.

"I'll be the one to take you on." Kome glared at Aversa as she felt skeptical.

"Hmm? Excuse me, I don't know who you are. You best get out of my way." Aversa readied her spear again as Kome was prepared to fight against her enemy.

"Kome-san! No! Don't fight her! I'm the one who's supposed to fight her! If you do it, you'll be easily defeated!" Iwai told her as Kome turned around to see him as she smiled at him.

"Don't worry. You have yet to see my full power." Koma replied to him as she dashes with her pegasus as her spear collides with Aversa's.

 **[CLING!]**

Two dark fliers flew up into the sky as they clash blades of their spears in many directions. Kome was keeping up in speed as Aversa uses her tome as it casts a discharge of energy at Kome until she dodged it. She then retaliated back with her tome as she casts a spell.

"Thunder!"

The rain of thunder drops upon Aversa as she continued to dodge it. Everyone on the ground were watching the battle as Sakura was seen healing IWai as he got up.

"Kome… don't do anything reckless…" Iwai said as Kome continued clashing with Aversa in the skies as she threw her flame shuriken towards Aversa as she parries it away with her spear.

Then, both landed on the ground as Kome felt irritated of her.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going to finish me off? Or rather you're too scared to me on fighting." Aversa taunted her as Kome wasn't convinced at all.

"Kome-san… Are you alright?" Iwai asked her as she nods.

"I've haven't got myself a scratch yet…" Kome responded as Aversa giggled.

"You may have. But, you've tired yourself out. No matter how much strength you have, you'll lose easily. No matter how much skills you have." Aversa said as Iwai stood in front of Kome.

"Hey, leave her out of this. I still want to settle this fight here and now." Iwai threatened her.

"Oh? How bold. I simply realized that you're weak… easily fragile to kill. If you die. That mark on your hand would disappear." Aversa then replied with a tease as Iwai felt angry a bit.

"What did you just say? Weak? Fragile? Just to correct you, I've been trained." Iwai retorts back at her as she thinks.

"Oh? Face it, Hero of Minami. Even if you want to fight me right now. I can still kill you right away." Aversa said as Iwai stabs his spear to the ground.

"Don't mess with me. I already know I can't beat you! It's true that I'm not strong enough because of myself…" Iwai continued as he puts his hand to his chest. "I may have lost everything back in my past and it was not that happy as it used to be. Now, with the wall here. Everyone has no freedom. I have a strong sense of justice. Nothing matters now. I'm taking my own path to start all over again… **I'm not going to fall for the same mistake in the past ever again!** "

 ***Persona 5 OST- Awakening**

"I've already decided…" Iwai continued as the wind around him starts to blow as his chest was glowing to have a ball of light out of him as it was hovering. "The laws of victory has been decided. I've heard of their cries about the wall. The people are suffering and I can't look away. Being a hero is not easy in my perspective but… There sometimes that hope is all lost. I'm not going to fear instead. I want to fight, And I'm going to rid the wall and find the Fire Emblem!"

Iwai then grabs the light as it starts to glow as well his mark and the beam roses around him as it quickly dies out. Revealing that he conjured a white elegant gilded spear and a steel winged shield. However, his clothing remained the same. Much to everyone's amazement, Kome was surprised as well.

"Hmph… I guess I went to far on myself, huh? I guess this power is called **Carnage Weapon** … sounds grotesque. No matter, I'm ending this here! Lend me your strength, **[Airgetlám]**!" Iwai held his spear ready as he runs towards her.

"Hmm? You think having a new weapon would help you? Think again…" Aversa casts a discharge of energy once again in front of him until he slashes it away, rending it to remove Aversa's casted spell. "What!?"

"Hey… you're opponent is me!" Iwai quickly approached to her as he makes a thrust until Aversa quickly grabs out her spear and collides it with a tip. Causing a strong force to knock her back and completely breaking her spear.

 **[FWOOSH!]**

"Such incredible power! It's like he's on a completely different level!" Corrin was shocked of the results as Takuma was cheering.

"Yeah! Go get her, Iwai-san!" Takuma cheered as Hikari had to sweatdrop from her younger brother.

"Amazing, Iwai… I've never knew you can do that…" Cecilia said to herself as Iwai stood there and held her spear and shield.

"What's matter? Aren't you going to fight me?" Iwai taunted her as Aversa wasn't pleased of it.

"That… actually hurt… I won't forget this, Hero of Minami. Let us cross paths next time…" Aversa then rides her pegasus away as Iwai tried to chase after her but couldn't.

"H-Hey! Wait! ...Damn…" Iwai spat and sighed after the battle… "Ngh…"

 ***Persona 5 OST- Nothingness…**

Suddenly, his weapon disappears into white particles as his chest starts to hurt as he passes out into the floor as everyone took noticed.

"This power… was too much…" Iwai said his words as his visions turns into blackness as he could hear the voice of his allies trying to ask him…

"Bring him back to base. I don't know what to say about the operation…" Cecilia commanded Iwai's allies as they put Iwai on the back of Cecilia's horse and started to head back to the temple in Minami. All Iwai couldn't remember is how he conjured a weapon known as the Carnage. The mysteries surrounding him and his past was left unknown of this fate. And the victory was left with a stalemate…

* * *

6/12/2018 **Bridge, BORDERLINE, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 5 OST- Suspicion**

Meanwhile at the cut-down bridge. Rosa was picked up by Sadique after the fight with Iwai during their encounters.

"So that's where you hiding, huh?" Sadique thinked. "For a second there, if you died; it'd be a shame.~"

"I-I didn't die! I just survived! That's all!" Rosa complained as Sadique sighed.

"So, what happened there when you were patrolling around the BORDERLINE." Sadique asked her.

"U-Umm… I was fighting against an pervert with a spear and shield. Maybe he had brown hair?" Rosa thinked as Sadique quickly knew who it is.

" _I see… she's talking about Iwai Shishido… Such a strange feeling that I've met him before during the certain incident at the school building…_ " Sadique said in her mind as she goes back into reality. "I see… Well, don't get carried away. I came to inform you that… Yukimura is attacked…"

"H-Huh!? Our faction was attacked!? By who!?" Rosa was shocked that her faction of Yukimura was unknowingly attacked.

"What our leader has told me… it was the androids from Jenius Institute…" Sadique said to Rosa as she paused for a moment and starts to become confused.

"E-Ehh!? Jenius Institute!?"

* * *

6/12/2018 **Yukimura, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Cloudy

At the Feudal Japan-like town of Yukimura where the mass army of Ronin Androids were destroyed by the soldiers of the Swordsman Bureau. Mitsuru stabs her sword to the android's head to shut it off. For a moment, Mitsuru knew the logo which was from the institute in Yokosuka. She felt suspicious towards it.

"Umehara… Just are you planning… Was it's a malfunction? Or was it your intention…" Mitsuru looked up into the cloudy blue sky as she tightly grips on her katana.

Meanwhile at the disclosed area outside of Miura and it's factions where it was a middle of the forest. At the abandoned lab where Hayate was seen alone on his laptop, looking at the feed of Mitsuru fighting an army of Ronins as the last clip ends with Mitsuru completely slashing it. He then switches to the map of Miura's factions as the radar blips to show an energy points which was located… Yukimura, Ikaruga, and Minami. However, Hayate smiled with a sinister chuckle.

"Heheh… At last… I found you… No matter how many times you destroyed. They will always keep coming." Hayate then stood up from his chair. "No one isn't stopping me… With this plan set in motion… I have realized this so-called Fire Emblem has been split into three… Amazing… Hehehe… Ghehehe… My eyes are open! It's decided! With all three parts collected… I will become… **AN ABSOLUTE GOD! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Then, everything went all black as the echos of Hayate's madly psychotic laughter slowly fades into the end…

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

I, Takuma Tachibana will handle this for the first time. Eh? Iwai-san! You're okay! Huh? Something's wrong with him. He doesn't want to use that weapon he summoned ever again? What on earth happened to him. Wasn't he proud at all times? Plus, something is strange going on! The Ronin Androids from Jenius Institute are disrupting the peace in Minami! Iwai-san! You've got to do something! Don't let the past get ahold of you! Next time on **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**! **Chapter III- Giraffe Blues**! Iwai-san… if you're afraid… I'm open to talk…

 **Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this chapter. Just as promised, there is new additions that were included as part of the story and may affect it from now on. So, what has happened? Carnage Weapons, mentioned from Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE. They're bought into the story. However, it will be very different and not related to the Mirage thing. I want to take the feel of some sort of a Persona awakening scene. Iwai's past was briefly mentioned but it will progress later on to have full details! Not to mention… The Fire Emblem has been split into three parts!? Yup, This will be new for Iwai's journey in later chapters. If all three parts are collected, it will fully turn into a Fire Emblem, capable to destroy the Skywall. Anyways, be sure to look out for the next chapter. No character information today but I'll make up for it. Until then, Switch on your Youth!**

 **P.S.- Sorry for the lack of character involvement on Iwai's Allies. They will be focused more in the next chapter as this slowly progress. In return, I have made some three useful information for those who don't quite get it.**

* * *

 **-[Information Compendium #1]- (As told by the Author himself)**

 **[Carnage Weapons]- Exclusive to Tacticians (who bears the Mark of the Tactician), Carnage Weapons were manifested to the Tactician's Soul, giving a weapon it's form based on any type the user prefers depend on their personality. Carnage has no disadvantage such as life draining but rather an enhanced weapon for a user's power to increase from a normal human to a skilled fighter. Iwai is not the only first to acquire it, there is some who has acquire it as their own and mastered their weapon. They also represent to break the chain away from the troubles and give the user freedom. They can be summoned anytime and anywhere.**

 **[Yukimura Faction]- A faction located at the northwest of Miura between Ikaruka at north, BORDERLINE at east, and Miura at south. Led by Mitsuru Origami, she is also a commander of her own Swordsman Bureau. Yukimura's culture and laws are mainly based on Feudal Japan in a Sengoku Era. There were no roads or modern buildings but additional land was belonged to them and built a town to resemble the style of Feudal Japan. However, the laws are strict and doesn't take criminals very lightly. Yukimura represents the major similarities of the Sanada Clan, notably Yukimura Sanada.**

 **[BORDERLINE]- A land ruled without a faction by anyone since the Skywall Tragedy. Some people grew tired of what faction they live in and tend to live independently without the help of other factions. Thus, people has built small village as part of their everyday civilization. But not only they rarely get invaded by Yakuzas or the Invisible Soldiers. The BORDERLINE represents the people who wants to survive and live on their own as part of their freedom away from others.**


	4. 3- Giraffe Blues

**The following story is a [FAN FICTION]! Fire Emblem series are all owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

 **Before we get started. Chapter III will signal the end of the Prologue Arc. Meaning this will be the start of Iwai's journey in the next chapter. Don't worry, he will still protect the town of Minami. However, he'll have to travel to many factions in order to find the Fire Emblem. And maybe even outside of Miura in the Kanagawa Prefecture. So then, let's begin!**

 **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**

Chapter III- Giraffe Blues

* * *

6/13/2018 **Seiten-Taisei Temple, Minami, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

It's been one day since after the events that happened in the BORDERLINE. Iwai on the other hand was recovered from his short coma and his allies compliments him but was worried at the same time. Iwai was happy for that time but he once remember in his vision… the power of the spear and shield he summoned… He was worried and his heart gone anxious. Cecilia was also worried of him, too but understands him. Minutes past… some of his allies tried to talk to him about the spear he summoned. He refused to talk to it but was unsure of himself…

However, Takuma admired Iwai of his bravery and tried to talk to him when he came into his room. After that, he seemed unsure about him and his behavior. Iwai was scared of himself, he didn't want this power. Or rather he regretted it. At that time, Takuma had to talk to Hikari about and and finds Kome outside, training alone and tried to talk to her to snap Iwai out of it.

"Hey, Kome-san! Mind if we have a talk?" Takuma continued. "Did you noticed of what's wrong with Iwai-san today? Yesterday, he went all out on that Aversa lady with that spear. But suddenly, he passed out. And now today… he became so worried. What's happen to him… Do you know?"

"I'm not sure, but since this strength is new to him, it's probably quite overwhelming. Especially so after such intense fighting." Kome replied as she continued training

"E-Ehh? Kome-san, you've got along with Iwai-san very well! Try to talk to him. I just hope that he's okay." Hikari asked her as Kome looked at her confidence in her eyes. However, Kome sighs and stops training as she stabs her naginata on the ground.

"Alright. I'll go see how he's doing." Kome then nods as she passes through them to check on Iwai.

Takuma/Hikari: "Arigato, Kome-san!"

Takuma and Hikari bowed at the same time as Kome headed right away to Iwai's room where he was alone in there.

Then inside Iwai's room… Kome slides the door open as she comes it and closes it a she sat next to him.

"Iwai…" Kome asked him as he looked at her…

"Kome-san… I… I'm… I'm sorry… It's just that… I don't know what to say, but it's rather complicated since yesterday. Everything is so different now. Aversa is trying to kill me. The blade whip girl called me a pervert… Damn, this is turning into a crazed war." Iwai continued as he takes a deep breath. "If you want to talk about this… Carnage Weapon I summoned… I'm not going to use it… ever again… I just feared that I'll just pass out if I go that far with this… power…"

However, Kome shook her head as she puts her hand to Iwai's as he noticed and looked at her.

"You created the resistance for a reason, right? You need to fight for that reason. Otherwise your allies won't have a leader to follow. You need to stay strong for everyone's sake. And in return, we will all watch over you. There's no need to fear your weapon. If anything should happen, everyone here will be there to back you up. We all fight for the same cause, so don't forget that you are not alone." Kome highly talked to him and convinced him about it.

Just as Kome said inspiring words to him. Iwai was moved as if he snapped out of his worries. His heart felt no pain at all. He starts to become slowly better of what she said to him. Iwai thought to himself that he was no longer a coward or running away. He remembers his time spending with his allies as the leader of Resistance. But, since he snapped out of it. He regains his smile.

"Thank you, Kome… I never realized that you inspired me to keep on moving. Well, I guess I should get rid of my worries and apologize to everyone about it. After that, you want to come with me to the town with Cecilia-san? I was hoping you like foods that are unique here in Japan. Don't worry, I heard you like rice, right? So, I'm taking you there in order for you to settle in to the modern world where I live in. So, you down for it?" Iwai then looked at her with a smile as Kome heard the word of what he said about rice.

"Of course I will join you. Though I do hope there are large portions available." Kome then wondered with a smile as Iwai felt confident to go somewhere else with Cecilia today.

* * *

 **Opening - Be The One by PANDORA ft. Beverly**

 ***Theme plays***

"It's been two years since the wall blocked over the Kanagawa Prefecture during the Kanagawa Skywall Incident. There was no way to exit or enter in the prefecture because of a new force threatening our country. And thus, chaos has ensued."

 **Kono mama**

 **Aruki tsuzuketeiru**

The scene shows Iwai Shishido sitting outside at the temple as he was texting to Kazumi until he was called by Cecilia as he turns around and approached to her as they started walking outside.

 **Konnya mo maasugu**

 **Hitori no ashiato tadotte…**

Next, shows to transition to Cecilia riding on the horse in slow motion as the glass shards were seen flying to show reflections of Corrin, Camilla, Azura, Mae, Eldigan, Lachesis, Setsuna, and Sakura. It then transitions to Kana standing on the mountains to look over the city as the wind blows.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

Then, it transitions to show Kome flying through the city in Miura and then switches to Iwai walking on the road, passing his allies on the right. And the Jenius Institute's Hayate Umehara and his Ronins on the left. And quickly shows Kome on her black pegasus at the middle while he approches to him.

 **Dokoka de matteru**

 **Egao tayasazuni**

Then, it shows additional characters of Jotaro Igasaki standing next to the wall of the temple during the night along with his allies Orochi, Kagero, Saizo, Kaze, Mozu, and Oboro. And next to the other side from the wall was Tsubasa Fukazawa with her allies Erika, Ephraim, Cordelia, Caeda, Hinoka, and Catria.

 **There you will…**

Then, it shows the sword of Fire Emblem as the hand tries to grab it as everything turned white.

 **Be The One, Be The One!**

 **All right!**

 **Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara**

Iwai and his allies including Kana noticed as Iwai turns around and approaching to grab something, revealing to be Kazumi's pendant. Then, it transitions to Iwai spinning his spear and stabs it on the ground while his allies behind him were in combat stance.

 **Be The Lights, Be The Lights!**

 **All right!**

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna get in!**

Next, it shows Iwai thrusting his spear against the Ronins and Cecilia casting her spell against the Invisible Soldiers. And next later shows Lucina, Severa, Owain, and Inigo arriving to the city in Miura as they stopped to meet Iwai in person.

 **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime**

 **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**

Next, it shows Charlotte E. Clostermann standing on the top of the building during the night of Yokosuka and next shows Adult Tiki in Seitsutou Temple as she finished praying inside as she heads out and disappears while Iwai appears and looked outside.

 **Be The One, Be The Lights**

 **Message okoru yo hibiku yo~!**

Then, it shows the last scene of Iwai and his allies walking into the light as it finally ends with the group standing on the top of the mountain to look at the view of the Kanagawa Prefecture and the Skywall.

* * *

6/13/2018 **Omni Godai Restaurant, Minami, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***One Punch Man OST- Comical Dance**

At the small restaurant of Omni Godai Restaurant where Kome was seen eating a large portion of rice as he was seen eating the restaurant's special Japanese-Brazilian foods as he was seen taking a bite as Kome took Iwai's seasoning Onigiri rice ball. While Cecilia on the other hand was seen sipping a cup of tea. However… those two were still wearing their same clothing. Everyone was looking at them to stare… Iwai felt uncomfortable with all the people surrounding him with a neutral stare…

Kid: "Oka-san! Who are these two strange woman?"

Mother: "Sweetie, ignore them…"

"I've… never felt so uncomfortable around with these people…" Iwai was rather embarrassed of himself as Cecilia noticed.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Iwai?" Cecilia asked him as he was shivering.

"Y-Yeah, Cecilia-shishou… It's weird around with these people with that current outfit you two are still wearing… People view you as cosplay! Plus, why did you two have to park your horses outside of the restaurant and they're looking at me!" Iwai complained as Cecilia and Kome's equines looked at Iwai as he sighs.

"Hmm? I thought this world accepts that." Cecilia thinked for a moment as Iwai frantically explains.

"No, no, no! Not like that! This is the modern society. What if someone steals your horse or your pegasus. Isn't that one problem you should worry about?" Iwai asked the two of them as Kome eats the seasoned onigiri and a bowl of rice as she swallows it and responds about it.

"My pegasus is very well trained, I doubt anyone else would be able to ride away with her if they wanted to. Besides, I doubt you would have preferred we brought them inside the restaurant." Kome said as he continues eating her bowl and the onigiri at the same time.

"True, Kome." Cecilia agrees with her.

"Ugh… I feel like I'm in a total weird zone today…" Iwai facepalmed as Kome continued eating as Cecilia smiles. "Also, who took my riceball?"

"Ahh, Iwai-san. I noticed that you were in there eating your food with the other two. I just saw two fine horses today. Are they yours?" The familiar voice spoke as Iwai noticed and looked at him.

"Chris-san! U-Ummm. They're not mine. The two belong to them." Iwai showed them the two fine woman as Chris sit down. "Oh yeah! Cecilia-shishou, Kome-san. I want you to meet Chris Nogami. He's the leader of the Minami Faction."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Chris." Cecilia replied with a kind smile.

"Hey… I remember you. I couldn't catch since you were helping Iwai-san to repel the attack. I never got a chance to say thank you for protecting my town. Cecilia-san, right? You'd be nice to run a fine army." Chris said to her as she chuckles a bit.

"I could but I lead Iwai's army as the General." Cecilia simply replied as Chris nods.

"I see. And this one… eating a large bowl of rice… That's Kome, right?" Chris asked Iwai as he nods.

"Yup, she's a Hoshidan princess from a another world of a future." Iwai continued. "Plus, she loves rice."

"Hmm? Is that so? My, she really like it a lot-" Chris' voice was cut as everyone heard the neighing of a horse… it was Kome's pegasus as she noticed.

"Huh!?" Kome noticed Iwai was serious at the time.

"Excuse me, Chris-san…" Iwai moves out of his way and goes outside to see a random japanese person trying to ride on a pegasus for the first time but was it going a bit out of control…

Thief: "Tch… Calm… down… You damn… Eh!?"

"Hey! What the hell are you thinking!?" Iwai arrives in anger as he grabs the man's shirt collar and threw him on the ground as Kome calms the pegasus down. "I don't know why are you trying to steal the pegasus? You must be a sick person…"

Thief: "W-Who the hell are you, huh?! I don't take orders from a asshole from you-"

 **[SHING!]**

The blade of the naginata that Kome held was near to the thief's neck. The tip was close to it, causing him to fear instead. But, Kome wasn't happy at all but rather serious and angered of this sudden event… She them proceeds to glare at him with a menacing stare.

"So. What were you intending on doing with my pegasus? Surely you weren't thinking of riding off with her, correct?" Kome threatened the thief with her naginata as the Thief felt fear of this moment...

Thief: "E-E-E-Ehhh… **EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! I'M SORRY!** "

The thief cowardly ran away as Kome sighs as she draws her weapon back.

"Nice job scaring him, Kome-san. I think he wet his pants after you did that." Iwai smiles and nudges her arm.

"He wouldn't have gotten far to begin with, but it's certainly good that it doesn't seem like he will try this again." Kome sighed as she puts her Naginata away.

"Ahem…" Chris continued. "Anyways… Aren't you two going to finish your food inside?"

"GUH! W-We forgot!" Iwai noticed and bowed as she rushed back inside.

* * *

6/13/2018 **City Area, Minami, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***One Punch Man OST- Peaceful Days**

Minutes has past as Cecilia and Kome were seen on their respective equines as there casually trotting on the sidewalk as Iwai was one Cecilia's and Chris was on Kome's. However, they seemed to be talking each other of something important.

"So, Chris-san. I heard you went to Miura City to have talk with the Faction leaders. How did it go?" Iwai asked him as he chuckled.

"I'd say it went well at least. I did mentioned your name about you." Chris replied as he was surprised.

"Oh. I guess you had to tell them to know me because I'm famous in Minami, huh?" Iwai responded to him about visioning himself to become known in Japan as Chris shook his head.

"Heheh, It's not that. It just to hope that they'll trust you." Chris replied with a smile on his face as Iwai laughs. "Besides, we're friends after all."

"True, true. So, any updates on making peace regulations like Ikaruga yet?" Iwai said as Chris shook his head on that question.

"Nope, not that. However, I heard something went on yesterday." Chris continued. "I received a message from the Yukimura Faction leader, Mitsuru-san."

"Hmm? That samurai lady?" Iwai replied as he nods.

"Yes, what she message me that… her faction was attacked by the androids from the Jenius Institute from Yokosuka." Chris said as Iwai was rather shocked about it.

"Huh? Jenius Institute? Why them? Aren't they the one tasked to get rid of the wall." Iwai asked.

"True, what she said to me was the Ronin androids suddenly invaded the territory and attacked. But, she and her armies managed to repel them back." Chris continued. "She told me that is was either Umehara's intentions or the malfunction in the system. And for that, I don't know. "

"Umehara?" Iwai tilt his head as Chris gives him the picture as he took it. It was black haired man in a grey suit…

"That's Hayate Umehara, the director at Jenius Institute. What I heard that he has gone missing for one day after the Ronin attacked Yukimura. No one knows where he went to." Chris sighed. "I can't believe we're soon descending into a whole new kind of Sengoku Era all over again…"

"Hey, cheer up. Despite I know these androids. Weren't they a 'peacekeeping' androids, though?" Iwai replied.

"They are, some randomly attacked as I just said. They're still stationed at Yokosuka to keep the city safe away from the Invisible Soldiers or the Yakuzas." Chris explained as Iwai sighed and gives him the picture back.

"I see… Anyways, how are you enjoying the ride so far?" Iwai talk to Chris about it.

"I-It's great. It felt like Kome's pegasus is kind enough to give me a ride despite I'm the leader of this faction." Chris smiled as he pets the pegasus softly. "W-Whoa… E-Easy…"

"Don't worry, she's gentle with those she trusts. She won't throw you off as long as there's no danger. When flying at high speeds, it can get a bit turbulent though, so you'll need to hang on tight." Kome explained as she pets her pegasus

"I-I see… I know it could fly but-" Chris' voice was cut as Iwai butts in.

"Sorry to ruin your talk. We're heading back to the temple. Plus, you're coming with me. Race you there, Kome-san! Fly all you want!" Iwai said to her as Cecilia commands her horse to run back to the Resistance base.

"W-Wait… What?" Chris was confused as Kome's pegasus starts to fly. " **W-WHOOOOOOOOA! W-WE'RE FLYING! A-AHHHH! I-I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!** "

"I told you, just hang on. It'll be fine. You will only be in danger if you begin to panic." Kome sighed as she rode her pegasus in high speeds.

"I-I'm trying!" Chris tried his best as he held on to her as they were heading back to base with Chris in order to set up plans.

* * *

6/13/2018 **Castle Hokuto, Ikaruga, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

"I see…" Shinya was curious as he was sharpening his katana as Aversa was seen kneeling on the ground. "So… this kid has awakened the power of Carnage… Interesting, this makes me interested. As long the war grows, I shall lead my men into victory. After all, Oda Nobunaga committed so many things but to conquer so many lands… I admire him… but that's from the past… Aversa… You've done well… I'll let this slide… Do that again, you're punished."

"Y-Yes, Master…" Aversa replied as Shinya chuckles.

"Now then…" Shinya looked at his mark on the back of the hand. "Impress me long enough, spear boy. But you'll soon fall with other factions who will be doomed as well. Heheheheh…"

* * *

6/13/2018 **Outside Minami, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

At the forests outside the faction… Lucina and her group were seen looking at the grey haired woman resting next to the tree… However, she was seen eating cooked meat from the campfire in order to survive.

"Let me guess, Charlotte… You're being hunted by this… Institute who are trying to kill you because you're a wanted fugitive?" Lucina asked Charlotte as she nods.

"Correct. I've been sneaking into their bottom floors to find out why are they doing this. Jenius Institute maybe trusted by the government but they're hiding something away from them. However… I had a brief look but I can't get the picture of it… it was a dark aura coming from it inside the glass. I don't know what it is. Again, if you want me to infiltrate it once again. I will do so." Charlotte asked Lucina as she shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I understand what you're saying. If this world is under threat by something sinister, we will fight." Lucina said as Owain agreed.

"Indeed, young lady! Let us use our strength and fight this single evil from beyond!" Owain pridefully said as he puts his arms over Lucina's shoulders.

"Ugh… there you go again, Owain…" Severa sighed as she rolls her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, as long we have this new travel part of our adventure. I suppose you can talk to me about something." Inigo asked Charlotte as she looked away.

"Not a chance…" Charlotte rejected him as he was shocked a bit.

"E-Ehh? How rude." Inigo was embarrassed of himself.

"Wait… Something's coming…" Charlotte silenced everyone until…

"FUGITIVE DETECTED! CAPTURE THE FUGITIVE!" The androids of Ronins from Jenius Institute starts to attack the group as Charlotte dodged

* * *

6/13/2018 **Seiten-Taisei Temple, Minami, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

Back at the temple… everyone in the base is currently doing their normal things in their lives. Setsuna was seen brooming the floor as she looks at the sky to daydream as she starts to fall sideways onto the floor. Hikari and Sakura practicing archery together as Takuma watched. Tiki kneeling on the floor as she was praying to the gods or rather Naga. Jotaro sparing with Kagero on the roof of the temple as Saizo has his eyes closed as the sparring continues. Kaze was seen hanging at the three to see Mozu training alone as Oboro approaches her as she becomes embarrassed of herself while in the distance where Orochi who was seen dancing as Kana was seeing her dance along with Corrin and Camilla watching this performance. Azura herself was seen sitting on a wooden bench to stare at the lake. Mae on the other hand was outside of the quarters where she was seen practicing her magic skills with her tome as Lachesis arrives to see her, not only for Eldigan to arrive to check on her sister as Mae was quite scared of his arrival. Meanwhile, Anna was still running her personal shop while repairing Takuma's katana as she removes her sweat with a towel as she continued to do so. And now meanwhile outside of the temple's yard where Iwai, Chris, Kome, and Cecilia sitting on a white table while Orochi is dancing elegantly.

"I gotta say, Iwai. I'm surprised that you turned this temple into a base. Then again, it's yours." Chris said as he laughed.

"Hey, it's all good. I trust everyone here. Though, we're like a family. Plus, I'm glad you liked the newly built stables for the equines. Aside from that, do you have to say something that you wanted to?" Iwai asked him as he nods.

"Yes, Iwai-san, Cecilia-san, and Kome-san. Please hear me out. I know Mitsuru-san told me not to trust Jenius Institute. After the Ronins attacked Yukimura. I have the same feeling that it'll also be attacked. However, my faction has no military at all… So which is why I'm asking you to work under me. I just needed to be safe." Chris kindly begged as Iwai laughs.

"Hahaha! What are you talkin' about? Of course I'll help you! Besides, We're the Resistance! Our job is to find the Fire Emblem and break the wall." Iwai happily said to him.

"T-Thank you very much. A-Anyways… There is something I want to show you. A live footage at Yokosuka. Please! Take a look." Chris grabs out his tablet as he touched the screen much to Cecilia and Kome's astonishment, thinking of it as magic. However, the live footage plays as the press conference at Yokosuka for Jenius Institute starts…

 _ **-[BREAKING NEWS! LIVE FOOTAGE! JENIUS INSTITUTE'S ANDROIDS ATTACKED MIURA! IS THIS THEIR FAULT!?]-**_

Minato: "E-Everyone! Calm down! I know it's a bit hectic and yes! I understand your concerns."

Press 1: "This is outrageous! How come your peacekeeping androids were supposed to keep peace but instead traveled to Miura and attacked this so called Yukimura Faction! Can't you see you're soon losing your reputation!?"

Minato: "S-Sorry, everyone! To answer this… our Androids shouldn't done that. But, what I know there was a malfunction in the system and someone recently hacked our androids and purposely bring them to Miura to launch an attack."

Press 2: "According to here, the director named Hayate Umehara has been missing! What happened to him!"

Minato: "U-Uhh… I've been thinking of a same thing! You see, Hayate was on a business trip to Yokohama… he suddenly didn't came back and now I have to take over as a temporary director for now. Plus, we will be conducting a search for Director Hayate until we bring him back to safety so please stay calm-"

Press 3: "What about this secret project you've mentioned!?"

Minato: "W-We don't have it-"

Press 3: "Liar!"

Then, the news press threw a shoe at Minato's head as the live footage ends.

Cecilia and Kome on the other hand was surprised of how a tablet can do.

"So, What do you think so far? The people are getting rowdy at them after of what they've done. I've known Minato and he's innocent. He shouldn't deserve this…" Chris felt concerned over his acquaintance as Kome talks in after watching the live footage.

"How exactly are we seeing these things on this device? In my world, there is nothing of the sort." Kome was surprised of the tablet as she touches it.

"Technology, Kome-san." Iwai replied.

"And which is why I want to you to prepare for this battle. It's not going to be easy. War in Japan will remain a simple nightmare to all of us and we have to endure it." Chris continued. "Iwai-san. Two of them are Generals, right?"

"Yeah, either Cecilia-shishou or Kome-san can command my allies whenever they want." Iwai replied.

"Good. However, I have one request for you." Chris continued. "As the leader of Minami. I want you to stop Hayate and his ambitions to an end. He must atone for his sins. We can't let him get away and ignite this war. My wish is to unify peace with all factions into one nation of Miura. I don't want my people to die. In this world, there is no king, queen, prince, or princess. All is left there was war… a reincarnation of Warring States."

"Stop Hayate, huh?" Iwai continued. "You got it. Your request will be fulfilled by me- no… to the Resistance. So leave it to us. IF you want the war to be stopped, then we'll do it."

"I-Iwai-san… A-Arigato…" Chris starts to become happy as he has tears crying out from his eyes. "I've never seen you so confident before!"

Chris starts to hug him as Iwai freaks out.

"O-Oi! Chris-san! You're getting tears all over my jacket, man! It's still new!" Iwai complained at Chris as he tried to get him off as Cecilia was next to Kome as she smiles.

"Well, Kome. It seems these two are having fun right now. I'm glad those two are friends and that makes me proud." Cecilia asked her with a kind smile.

"Yeah, it looks like things are going quite well between them." Kome responded to look at them enjoying themselves.

"Seems about right." Cecilia replied as Iwai and Chris were still having their good time.

"Oh, Cecilia-shishou. Prepare my troops. And Kome-san, protect Chris. I know he can't fight but he's valuable." Iwai asked him as Chris stopped crying.

"E-Ehh? I-I mean. I could tag along but Kome's is a really nice woman…" Chris looks at Kome as she approached to the Leader of Minami and spoke to him.

"As long as you're our ally, it is my job to protect you. I won't fail." Kome said to Chris as he chuckles.

"I see… Well then, please protect me once we head out. For now, your leader has to prepare. I bet he's prepared for this." Chris said as he looked at Iwai stretching and yawning as he proceeds to head inside the temple.

"Chris-san, Kome-san. Let's go. Things are about to get a bit showy around here." Iwai said to the two of them with a smile as he proceeds to look at Tiki finishing praying.

"I see you're heading off now?" Tiki asked him.

"Yeah… I'm doing this for Chris-san." Iwai said to her as she nods.

"Very well, I wish you good luck." Tiki responded a smile.

"Thanks. Though… I guess we have work to do now…" Iwai said to himself as he proceeds to prepare for himself…

* * *

6/13/2018 **City Area, Minami, Miura, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

As time passes later to the city in Minami Faction… the city was left quiet as the Resistance and Chris were seen walking their way down the street as Chris was riding on Kome's pegasus while Iwai was on Cecilia's horse. And the rest of the members of the Resistance were ready for this war as they approached to see a marching army of Ronin androids as they stopped to look at each other. However, All of the Ronins spread out to create a path as one familiar man arrives with both hands behind and walked slowly and arrives to see the crew of Resistance. Chris peeked to look at him… However, Iwai and the man named Hayate meets as Kome, Cecilia, and the others watched…

"Hmph… So you must be the leader of this army that Chris has been building…? My, color me impressed. Big but still sad." Hayate criticized as Iwai felt annoyed.

"You're Hayate, right? Aren't you supposed to do your job back at Yokosuka?" Iwai asked him as Hayate sighs.

"I told you, I hate being a director for that stupid institute. But, what I'm good at is creating these androids I've created for Jenius Institute. They are my creation after all. Mind telling me of your name?" Hayate asked him as he grabs out his Riot Shield and his Iron Spear.

"Sorry, I never reveal my name to a scum like you." Iwai glared at him as Hayate chuckles and thinks.

"I see. Dare putting insults to my wounds? Besides… I know you're watching me, Chris Nogami." Hayate noticed him as Chris saw. "Tell me, why do you really want to stop me from what I'm doing? Can't you see I'm a busy person?"

"Hayate… Mitsuru-san told me of your suspicion… I cannot trust you nor destroying my faction and my people! So stop, please! I want you to atone for your sins." Chris said to him as Hayate felt irritated.

"Tch… That bitch… Hmph, I see. You do want to stop me? From getting this 'Fire Emblem'?" Hayate said it as everyone was shocked just as he mentioned it…

"The Fire Emblem… why mention it now…" Chris said to herself as Kome hears Chris of what he's saying regarding the Fire Emblem.

"The Fire Emblem must be kept out of the hands of the corrupt of heart. One such as yourself is not worthy of it." Kome glared at Hayate as he didn't care.

"Why did you have to bring that up…?" Iwai continued. "No one can't even find the legendary sword here in the Kanagawa Prefecture… It's impossible."

"Oh? I'm speaking the truth here, dog." Hayate continued as he turns around and turns his head to his left to look at him. "What if I told you… that the REAL Fire Emblem… has been **[SPLIT]** into **[THREE PARTS]**?"

"W-What!?" Iwai exclaimed just as everyone was as well.

"The Fire Emblem… split into three?! T-That's impossible!" Corrin retorted.

"What's with the meaning behind all of this…" Cecilia thinked herself of it.

"Hmm? So… you're lying…" Saizo talked in as Hayate denies it.

"Hmmmmmmmmm… Maybe? Maybe not. Allow me to tell you the truth behind this… I've took my time to research this shit! I've put hours and hours of work to find the energy source of the Fire Emblem! Trust me! I'm a hard working man! Just as that! I managed to find the source of these parts! One in Minami Faction… Second in the Miura Faction… and Third in the Karibuchi Faction… Soon! I will tell the whole people! The real truth of the Fire Emblem! It is not too late! Once I tell everyone… They will all believe in it and come to Miura and find it themselves! Soon, a new age of war is coming! This reminds me of the Sengoku Era too much! Ahahaha… Hahaha… GYAHAHAHAHAHA-" Hayate's voice was cut as Kome uses her tome to cast thunder to zap the ground to cause a silence…

"If the Fire Emblem is split into three parts, then we just need to obtain all three... We absolutely cannot allow this man to get his hands on even one part. It would be far too dangerous in his hands, so we should do everything in our power to prevent such a thing from happening." Kome said as she grabs out her naginata as Chris shivers.

"Kome-san's right… You're an insane madman…" Iwai glared at him.

"What if I am… Tell me the truth, dog. How would a single man like me claims all of the three parts. Whoever can't claim the parts… THEN WHO WILL!?" Hayate yelled in anger as Chris intervenes.

"T-That will be us… a sinner like you are not allowed to come visit my faction's door." Chris retorted back at him as he laughs.

"HAHAHA Don't make me laugh, you're turning it into some cliche! How boorish! You just want to waste my time… No matter… You're all pests getting in my way… That is because… I'M AN ABSOLUTE GOD!" Hayate declared himself with his god complex until…

"Tch… yeah, more like a absolute big-headed ego…" Iwai insulted him back as Hayate was extremely offended.

"Y-You…. Hmph! No matter! You've insulted me too far! Those who dares oppose me…" Hayate gives it a thumbs down. "Shall receive a **BAD END** …"

"Fine. We'll defeat you myself." Iwai prepared his spear.

"Sorry, I'm not a fighter. Ronins… attack…" Hayate commanded all androids to rush in as Iwai did the same.

"Everyone! Attack, attack, attack!" Iwai ran with his allies as it was soon driven into a civil war. Kome was seen flying with her pegasus in high speed as Chris hang on. "Be safe… Chris-san…"

Meanwhile, Chris was hanging on to Kome as she was seen diving down with her Bolt Naginata in her hand.

"K-Kome-san! W-What are you going to do now? The swarm of Ronin will soon overwhelm us!" Chris asked her as Kome smiled as she dives down even more as she came up with a plan.

"Just hold on tight, you'll be fine." Kome said to Chris as she dives down quickly

"W-What a second- WHOA!" Chris held in tightly as Kome performed a dive bombing as she lines up six Ronins as she flies up. "T-That was insane, Kome! Y-You could have got me killed! But… it was… beautiful… it feels like I'm no longer afraid of heights now. Phew…"

"Need some help here!" Iwai was seen fighting against the Ronins as his Riot Shield was stabbed and destroyed as he was left with his spear. "I'm in a pinch here! You mind lending me a hand. Me and Cecilia-shishou are still dealing with them!?"

Then suddenly, Corrin in his dragon form arrives as it fired a gush of water as it blasts the Ronins away as they suddenly exploded due to the water. Corrin turns back into his usual form as he slashes the head off.

"I'm here!" Corrin said as Camilla arrives on her wyvern.

"My, these so called Ronins are terrible weak, they're easy to defeat." Camilla replied to Corrin as she smashes the one behind her with her devastating axe.

"Trust me… they come in numbers." Iwai responded as he thrusts the Ronin's head as it takes it right off.

Meanwhile, Takuma who was seen with his katana and doing nothing because his kills were getting stolen while Hikari, Sakura, and Setsuna kept firing arrows. However, Kome lands next to Takuma as he noticed.

"Ahh, Kome-san! I realized that you're the second general for the Resistance! These people are stealing my kills and I haven't gotten a opportunity to do so! Please! Give me a order! I hear you're skilled like a Tactician. Even Hikari-nee, Sakura-chan, and Setsuna-chan needs orders!"

"R-Running out of arrows!" Hikari said as she kept firing her yumi bow at the androids.

"Same…" Setsuna replied.

Kome knew the four are only supports and Takuma is wielding a katana. Despite Kome has a skills of a Tactician. She decided to take action to command Takuma, Hikari, Sakura, and Setsuna.

"If you're running out of arrows, fall back. Takuma, try to hold off the enemy for just a bit longer. Sakura, make sure everything stays in good health." Kome commanded as Takuma saluted.

"R-Right!" Sakura nodded as Takuma looked at the girls.

"Got it! You know what to do, girls! Let's show them that we can't be messed with!" Takuma was inspired as he charges into battle as he slashes the Ronins out of his way.

Meanwhile, Eldigan was seen protecting Azura from the Ronins as Lachesis helps him. Mae arrives in time as she casts Elfire to blast the incoming Ronin away.

"Azura! You alright!?" Mae arrives to see her.

"Yes, I'm doing alright, It seems this war is going to end soon…" Azura said as Mae tilted her head.

"Eh? What do you even mean?" Mae was confused as Azura looked at Iwai fighting

"Iwai may have unlocked his potential as Tiki said from yesterday. Carnage… it truly seems the fate has turned." Azura said to herself as explosions were set off as Iwai was destroying them to pieces while Kana was with Corrin fighting alongside with him while Camilla was doing her job.

Hayate couldn't do anything but watch as he had a grin on his face. But, he shouldn't miss out on out to find the first part of the Fire Emblem until…

"Tch… my spear broke…" Iwai threw them away as he remembers something in his vision… "Right… the Carnage… I have no choice but to use it. Like someone said: With great power comes with great responsibility. I'm not going to run away anymore… I'm going to use my Carnage for good. No matter what… Hayate… I'll never forgive you, scum…"

Iwai then conjures a light from his chest as some of his allies and Kome watched of what's he's doing…

"Come, Airgetlám!" Iwai crushes the orb of light as it starts to conjure and materialize the same lance and shield from before, which he starts to spin it and performed a stance.

"Hmph… And what can you do…" Hayate continued. "Your pathetic spear means nothing to me."

"That'll be the only way to find out…" Iwai dashed quickly as he ran to slash the Ronins out of his way. He then proceeds to jump high into the air as he backflips and dives down with his spear like a dragoon. "You're mine!"

"I'm afraid not!" Hayate snaps his fingers as the Ronins quickly formed a wall as the blade collides, causing the spear to let out a bust of wind to blow them away as Iwai lands until he raises up his shield from behind as he stabs it with his spear until another one arrives as Iwai pulls the spear out as he slashes it upwards as everyone has clear out a wave of Ronins.

"Geez, they die to easily." Iwai complained as he noticed to see a line of Ronins guarding Hayate as he decides to become a coward and make a run for it.

"Haha! Time's ticking, Chris. If anyone doesn't find the part of the Fire Emblem, then who will!? GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hayate said his last words as he runs away. There wasn't anything to do to stop Hayate but let him be.

"Tch… Run all you want." Iwai's spear glows as he slashes it to his right as it created a projectile beam to cut the lines of Ronins in half as they were shut down. "Is anyone alright? Kome-san, is Chris safe?"

Kome lands down with her pegasus as Chris got off.

"Do not worry, he was safe with me." Kome responded to him as Chris nods.

"Y-Yes… I'm glad she protected me but… I'm… about to puke…" Chris felt a bit sick as he started to run somewhere else to the park near to us as he vomits on the sand. "S-Sorry…"

"Uhh… It's cool, Chris-san. Hmm?" Iwai then noticed as someone left this device… a size of a smartphone as it appears to be a radar detecting where the park is. "Also, Chris-san… someone left this…"

"Hmm?" Chris runs up to him as he takes it and looks at it. "Ahh! I guess Hayate really left his toy here. This is a radar for… this Fire Emblem?"

"Yeah… It's coming from that small park over there. It's nearby somewhere…" Iwai thinked as Chris looked at the radar as he followed it, leading up where the children's monkey bar is.

"Everyone, I think I found it. This… golden blade is sticked on the the sand…" Chris said as Iwai noticed as he approaches towards it and uses his Carnage Weapon to easily cut the monkey bar. "I-Iwai-san! A-At least don't cut them!"

"Sorry, I'm just here to get it." Iwai replied as his weapon disappears as he takes the golden blade with elegant but unique engravings on it. "Everyone… look at this…"

"The Fire Emblem… Instead of the actual sword. It's just a blade itself…" Jotaro's voice appears out of nowhere along with his allies… they were watching them from the top of the building all along.

"Yeah… At least join in the fight next time." Iwai told him as he nods as Cecilia looks at it much to her surprise.

"Amazing… this is interesting, Iwai. That is currently one out of three parts like this man said." Cecilia responded as Iwai nods.

"I agree with you there, Cecilia-shishou. But… Kome-san! You know what this is, right?!" Iwai in his amazement shows her the blade of it as she takes the blade to look it for herself.

"Yeah, it's one third of the Fire Emblem we're searching for... I can tell it's the real thing as well. It seems as though it won't be of much help to us until we obtain the other two parts though." Kome responded as she looked at he reflection of herself from the blade as she gives it back to him.

"Yeah, I guess this journey doesn't end from here. Like you said, we need to find the two others at Miura Faction and the Karibuchi Faction before Hayate does." Iwai continued. "Chris-san. Are you going to send a message to everyone about it?"

"Tomorrow, I will. But for now, your journey doesn't end here, Iwai-san. Looks like you have a lot of traveling to do. Heheh." Chris chuckled a bit.

"Yeah… I know." Iwai then replied with a smile as Kana looked at it. "Hmm? Yes, Kana?"

"Uncle Iwai? Why is it glowing?" Kana asked as he thinked.

"Hmm… That is because this is one of the parts of the Fire Emblem. I don't know why it split in the first place but we have to prepare once the time comes. Cecilia-shishou, Kome-san, Corrin-san, Camilla-san, Eldigan-san… and the rest of you… Let's find the parts of the Fire Emblem… together!" Iwai told everyone as they all cheered in agreement. However, from far away… Aversa heard everyone as she starts to turn around and flew away with her pegasus. But in the end, Iwai's conversation with everyone including Cecilia has mellowed slightly in improvement. In the end, Cecilia still train Iwai for him to master his newly found weapon, the Carnage. However, since Iwai and Cecilia knew each other from the beginning. Cecilia herself felt happy being with him just to feel close towards him.

 **[Iwai Shishido and Cecilia has attained support level B.]**

* * *

6/13/2018 **Outside Minami, Miura, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

Meanwhile outside of the city where Charlotte grabs the knife out from the destroyed Ronin. Owain stared at it in disgust.

"Tch… what kind of machinery built to kill us!?" Owain exclaimed as Severa hit his head.

"Will you stop being so loud, you idiot!?" Severa retorted back as Inigo sweatdropped as he was about to calm her down.

"L-Lady Severa. Now's not the time to get mad…" Inigo tried his best as Charlotte sighs.

"Anyways, Lucina. Thank you for helping me. However, I have one more request for you." Charlotte continued. "I want to find the Hero of Minami… I've been keeping an eye on him and I've never got a chance to talk to him… so I ask of you. I want your help so I can find him."

Lucina listens to her request as she agrees.

"Very well, I will find this Hero for you. But for now, We need to keep moving and find a place to settle. Is that alright?" Lucina asked her as she nods.

"Yes, please." Charlotte replies as he follows her. "Three of you, we're going to leave without you if you don't follow."

Owain/Severa/Inigo: " **WE'RE NOT STAYING BEHIND!** "

* * *

6/14/2018 **Seiten-Taisei Temple, Minami, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Boku no Hero Academia OST- Sora ni Utaeba (NateWantsToBattle Ver) (Ending Theme)**

The next day at the temple where Iwai was seen sparring with Kome to test out his Carnage at Kome as she was seen using her Bolt Naginata as he started to do multiple thrusts and turns around with a spin and goes for a slash until Kome parries it away. She proceeds to sweep his leg with the back of the naginata as he falls to the ground and puts her blade close to her neck.

"N-No fair… you've beaten me three times and I'm still lacking with this spear. How are you so good in such elegant fighting style? All I've been doing is focusing on offensive attacks instead of defense. After all, I wear no armor. Besides, Cecilia-shishou is still training me" Iwai said to Kome as she proceeds to spin her naginata and stop ot onto the ground as she gets him up after grabbing his hand.

"I've been trained my whole life at fighting. It takes a lot of practice to become a proficient fighter. Though one point of advice, if I may, is that you need to focus not only on attacking the enemy, but also on some defensive tactics. That doesn't mean just guarding, but also reading the opponent's movements, and you yourself moving accordingly. It may take some time to get used to, but eventually it will begin to feel second nature." Kome explained to Iwai as he seemed interested of her tips as he smiles

"Hey, maybe I can learn a thing or two from you. Anyways, Let's go at it again. I'm not done yet." Iwai then readied his spear as he had a shield on this time. When the two were about to spar again…

"Iwai, someone is at your entrance of the temple." Cecilia asked us as we noticed.

"Oh, sure." Iwai said as his Carnage weapon disappears. "Kome-san. Let's go, I wonder who's it today…"

Iwai, Kome, and Cecilia went inside to pass through the indoor as Sakura was providing Tiki green tea. However, Kana noticed the three as she follows them. Corrin and Camilla noticed as they does so. Azura on the other hand finishes her singing near the lake as she looked at Iwai and the group who headed outside as she starts to check what's going on. And then now… Iwai heads to the temple's entrance and was met with 5 band of travelers wielding weapons.

"Hmm? May I help you?" Iwai asked her as the blue haired girl, Lucina looked at him.

"You must be the Hero of Minami, correct?" Lucina asked him as he nods.

"Yup, that's me. Iwai Shishido is my name, though. No need to call my title." Iwai asked her as she smiles.

"Ahh, I see. However, there is someone who wants to meet you." Lucina steps aside as the grey haired girl, Charlotte arrives.

"You're Iwai Shishido, the Hero of Minami." Charlotte continued. "I've been watching you since I saw you from that temple you live in. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Charlotte E. Clostermann. Just to let you know… I've been spying on Jenius Institute and I need your help."

"Your help?" Iwai asked her.

"Yes, help. As you see… I want you to aid me in order to… expose Jenius Institute's secrets." Charlotte said as Iwai and his group stood there as Azura arrives in a middle of the conversation. "Plus, this must be a sign of fate to meet each other… for the first time."

And thus… the true journey for the Resistance begins… And now the fate's intersection is nigh…

 **[CHAPTER III- GIRAFFE BLUES - PROLOGUE ARC: END]**

* * *

 **-[Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha]-**

 **Created and Directed by: Blazrman**

 **Story Setting by: Blazrman**

 **Dialogue by: Blazrman and Sei**

 **Character Design by: Blazrman, Sei, Galledonium**

 **Special Thanks: Sei, Fire Emblem Heroes Reddit/Discord Community**

 **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

* * *

6/14/2018 **Campground, Miura Faction, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the lush, green forest where the waters were flowing down by the river. The young woman with red short wavy hair with a yellow flower on her head was seen looking at the old, mossy tree as she looks up into the sky. However, she looked down to see the strange golden light glowing on the dirt's exposure. She then digs it out as it reveals to be a diamond shaped-like pommel with red gems on each four of them around the top of the cylinder. However, it was really golden after all. She looked at it with her sapphire eyes for a second until a voice spoke.

"Tsubasa!~ Are you coming? The food's ready!~" The kind female voice spoke as the young woman named Tsubasa Fukuzawa was seen turning around as she hid the golden object in her back pocket.

"C-Coming, Caeda-san!" Tsubasa responded as she looked at the back of her hand with a mark on it. She then ignores it as she heads off to meet the kind woman named Caeda…

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

I, Iwai Shishido has appeared again! I'm alright now! You see, I'm afraid I can't spoil the surprise but… I'm allowed to speak of what's coming. Next time on this new Arc! **Chapter IV: Virgin Road**! Sayonara, guys!

 **[OCTOBER 6, 2017 - JOURNEY ARC START!]**

 **Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! The Prologue Arc is finished! Why is it finished you asked? Because I'm making this story to have 13 Chapters so I have to do this right. But! Allow me to explain the list of Arcs for 10 chapters. Chapter 0-3 marked as the Prologue Chapter, signaling before his journey begins to find the Fire Emblem. Chapter 4-8 marked as the Journey Arc, which will focus on the Resistance's adventure and a race against time to find the parts of the Fire Emblem. And Chapter 9 and 10 marked as the Final War Arc, which everything will end in a straightforward climax. You may expect plot twists around by some time. Plus, after Chapter 11… a Extra Chapter will be unlocked. I won't tell you which specific character is going to be but It's going to be hidden for now. However, Me and Sei will continue to do our best jobs to work and support this story as soon as possible. Until then, Switch on your Youth! HOLD IT! A Fire Emblem Teaser? Well, Let's see then!**

* * *

 **[COMING Q2 2018…]**

 **[WHAT'S LIFE LIKE BEHIND THE SKYWALL?]**

 **[THE PROTAGONIST (** **ヒーロー** **)]**

 **[THE HEROINE OF HOSHIDO (** **マトイ** **)]**

 **[THE TRUTH WILL ALL BE REVEALED BY ONE INTERSECTION OF FATE!]**

 **-[Fire Emblem Heroes: Alight/Storm]-**

 **[MORE NEWS SOON TO COME!]**


	5. 4- Virgin Road

**The following story is a [FAN FICTION]! Fire Emblem series are all owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

 **At last, everyone! Today's the Beginning Arc's first chapter! So it's going to be a long way to reach all the way until the end of it despite it's a 10 chapter story. However, this story will focus on the relationship and the journey to retrieve all the parts of the Fire Emblem before Hayate or the others get to them. They'll be some chapters that will be focused on character interaction more instead of the action like Character Support. Anyways, With that out of the way… Let us get started!**

 **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**

Chapter IV- Virgin Road

 _Previously on Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha. With Iwai and his Resistance obtaining the first part of the Fire Emblem after a escalated battle between the Resistance and Hayate Umehara, the man who failed to find the Fire Emblem. However, their journey doesn't end here. With Iwai meeting a new traveler named Lucina, she has bought along Charlotte, a spy who needs help from him. To expose Jenius Institute._

* * *

6/14/2018 **Seiten-Taisei Temple, Minami, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Formation Screen**

Meanwhile inside the temple where Charlotte was seen kneeling on the floor at the table where she was seen drinking tea. However, Iwai had to do a private talk with Charlotte, Lucina, Severa, Owain, and Inigo while the rest of the others we're carrying on their normal duties. However, Kome and Cecilia were there to support him. Just as Iwai thinked about it…

"So, you're saying you need my help to expose Jenius Institute? Last time I remember, the guy named Hayate is from there and tried to kill us." Iwai said to her as she nods.

"I see… I can tell he's here for that Fire Emblem you're holding now. Sadly, it's missing it's parts but what you only got is a blade itself." Charlotte replied as Iwai sighs.

"True, One is at Miura and one is at Karibuchi." Iwai continued. "So, what kind of expose thing you're talking on about?"

"To be honest, I know you won't believe me. When I was infiltrating their building, I managed to sneak into the underground area. When I saw beyond that glass… I felt a dark, sinister aura that is deadly. I tried to peek out of it." Charlotte continued. "If you going to say what does it look like? I'm afraid I have one information about it… I didn't took the image of it but I remember what it looks like. At first… it looked like some sort of a sphere until was almost caught. I couldn't get a closer look but to make my retreat."

"I see… so what they're keeping is a ball or some sorts… Strange… Cecilia-shishou? Your thoughts?" Iwai asked her.

"I'd say it's hard to believe of why they're keeping such a dangerous thing." Cecilia think of it as Iwai looked at Kome.

"You, Kome-san? Your thoughts of what she said?" Iwai asked her as Kome responded.

"While there's no way to know the exact reason why they have such a thing, I can't imagine it's anything but bad for us. We will definitely need to keep this in mind as we proceed." Kome replied as Charlotte replied.

"True. Which is why I've been seeking your help. Lucina here has been taking care of me when I saw her coming out through the wall." Charlotte said as Iwai becomes surprised.

"Huh!? T-They came out from the wall? All I remember that it does absolutely nothing but to spawn Invisible Soldiers." Iwai replied as Lucina thought about it.

"Well… it's complicated. We're from another time. A doomed future, of course…" Lucina responded as Iwai thinked for a moment…

"Hey… that's like Kome-san's… but worse. Still, I'm surprised that you came out of the wall." Iwai thought about it as Kome looked at Lucina to respond to her.

"So then there are others who came to this world in order to save it, then... Well, if that's the case, then it's of course good to have allies fighting for the same cause." Kome said as she lets off with a smile.

"Say, what it's like there inside the walls?" Iwai said as Lucina responded.

"Umm… Not much to say but we just travel through realms, that's about it." Lucina replied as Iwai nods two times in understanding. "So, are you willing to help us and Charlotte?"

"Hmm… to be honest… It sounds crazy as much as someone like Hayate is. My verdict will be a yes. I'll be helping you to find out Jenius Institute's secrets. Will you be getting the picture of it?" Iwai asked Charlotte as she nods.

"I'll try. But my camera is low on battery before I can do so." Charlotte replied as he smiled and stood up while everyone in the room did the same.

"Good. In exchange, help us to find the missing parts of the Fire Emblem. You okay with that?" Iwai asked both Lucina and Charlotte as they came in with a agreement.

"Certainly, the future must not be changed if someone dared to take the parts of this sword itself." Lucina agreed as they contacted with a handshake.

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- A Chapel**

"Great! For now, Sakura-san is going to cook you some good food! So please, enjoy!" Iwai said to them as they left out of the room. Just as that… he sighed. "Finally… The more it gets bigger, the stronger it gets. I really need to adjust my new allies after this…"

And so, Iwai had to help Lucina, Charlotte, and her allies in order to expose Jenius Institute while finding the parts of the Fire Emblem around the splitted factions of Miura…

"Anyways… Kome-san, want to train again? Cecilia-shishou is going to watch over me so no need to go easy on me." Iwai asked her with a smile on his face as Kome reluctantly nods.

"Of course. Training will be essential to our success. Let's see how much you've improved since last time." Kome replied to him as Iwai had a cocky look on his face.

"Very well, I won't hold back!" Iwai replied as he laughed a bit as all three headed outside the temple.

* * *

 **Opening - Be The One by PANDORA ft. Beverly**

 ***Theme plays***

"It's been two years since the wall blocked over the Kanagawa Prefecture during the Kanagawa Skywall Incident. There was no way to exit or enter in the prefecture because of a new force threatening our country. And thus, chaos has ensued."

 **Kono mama**

 **Aruki tsuzuketeiru**

The scene shows Iwai Shishido sitting outside at the temple as he was texting to Kazumi until he was called by Cecilia as he turns around and approached to her as they started walking outside.

 **Konnya mo maasugu**

 **Hitori no ashiato tadotte…**

Next, shows to transition to Cecilia riding on the horse in slow motion as the glass shards were seen flying to show reflections of Corrin, Camilla, Azura, Mae, Eldigan, Lachesis, Setsuna, and Sakura. It then transitions to Kana standing on the mountains to look over the city as the wind blows.

 **Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa**

Then, it transitions to show Kome flying through the city in Miura and then switches to Iwai walking on the road, passing his allies on the right. And the Jenius Institute's Hayate Umehara and his Ronins on the left. And quickly shows Kome on her black pegasus at the middle while he approches to him.

 **Dokoka de matteru**

 **Egao tayasazuni**

Then, it shows additional characters of Jotaro Igasaki standing next to the wall of the temple during the night along with his allies Orochi, Kagero, Saizo, Kaze, Mozu, and Oboro. And next to the other side from the wall was Tsubasa Fukazawa with her allies Erika, Ephraim, Cordelia, Caeda, Hinoka, and Catria.

 **There you will…**

Then, it shows the sword of Fire Emblem as the hand tries to grab it as everything turned white.

 **Be The One, Be The One!**

 **All right!**

 **Ashita no chikyū o naki da senai kara**

Iwai and his allies including Kana noticed as Iwai turns around and approaching to grab something, revealing to be Kazumi's pendant. Then, it transitions to Iwai spinning his spear and stabs it on the ground while his allies behind him were in combat stance.

 **Be The Lights, Be The Lights!**

 **All right!**

 **Tsuyoku nareru yo I wanna get in!**

Next, it shows Iwai thrusting his spear against the Ronins and Cecilia casting her spell against the Invisible Soldiers. And next later shows Lucina, Severa, Owain, and Inigo arriving to the city in Miura as they stopped to meet Iwai in person.

 **Nanika o tasukete sukutte dakishime**

 **Kokoro ni furete todoku yo tsutaware**

Next, it shows Charlotte E. Clostermann standing on the top of the building during the night of Yokosuka and next shows Adult Tiki in Seitsutou Temple as she finished praying inside as she heads out and disappears while Iwai appears and looked outside.

 **Be The One, Be The Lights**

 **Message okoru yo hibiku yo~!**

Then, it shows the last scene of Iwai and his allies walking into the light as it finally ends with the group standing on the top of the mountain to look at the view of the Kanagawa Prefecture and the Skywall.

* * *

6/14/2018 **Campground, Miura Faction, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Tutorial**

At the campground with a beautiful scenery where the red haired girl, Tsubasa Fukuzawa was seen crouching down, staring at the flowing river while the white pegasus was seen drinking water from it. However, Tsubasa sighs as she stood up and looked at the sky as it was blue and clear. But, she once remember the time of peace until the wall suddenly appeared, wondering if everyone will be free from this wall. She then turns around to see the campfire, tent, and a makeshift cooking set as Tsubasa headed over to the log as she sat down to see a blue haired girl with blue eyes donning a white light armor with a red shirt under it, two belts with a sword tied to her waist, white long boots, black knee socks, and white glove sleeves. However, she was seen putting out the campfire despite it was morning. After that, she then looked at Tsubasa with a kind smile.

"Have you slept well, Tsubasa? I heard that you went on a little exploration." The blue haired woman said to her as Tsubasa yawned.

"Not much, Maybe I was trying to find Hinoka-san that she said that she was hunting something, Caeda-san." Tsubasa shrug as she laid back as she looked up into the sky.

"Ahh, speaking of her. I wonder if she's going to be okay-" Caeda's voice was cut until…

"Sorry, everyone! I'm back!" The voice of a female spoke as she flies down with her pegasus as it lands. She had a bright red hair and wore a white samurai-like armor and a white long scarf as she got off her pegasus. "I didn't bring back anything, though. To be honest, when I meant hunting. I was going to train myself to become stronger."

"Ahh, it's okay." Tsubasa continued. "I'm just relaxing right now. It's our last day until we return back to my home."

"Aww, really?" Hinoka continued as she stabbed the naginata to the ground. "Training here brings me good memories when I was back in Hoshido."

"Is that so?" Caeda then giggled as Hinoka blushes.

"Y-Yeah, Trust me. I train… a lot!" Hinoka replied to her until two siblings with light teal hair color wearing respective armor and weapons of Sword and a Spear arrives. "Oh, Eirika, Ephraim. You're back already?"

"Indeed we are, We just came back from taking a stroll of this beautiful scenery." Ephraim said as Eirika nods.

"Brother, You're not hurt anywhere by these wildlife, are you?" Eirika asked him as he shook his head.

"Oh no, not at all. I'm completely fine, dear sister." Ephraim continued. "Most importantly, Lord Tsubasa. Where is Lady Cordelia and Lady Catria?"

"Ahh, those two! How can I forget about them! U-Umm… where are they… Ah!" Tsubasa felt a gust of wind blowing her hair as Cordelia and Catria were on their pegasus as they were racing each other at the rivers. Just as that, the two familiar pegasus knights finished racing each other as Cordelia stretches her arms.

"Phew… nothing beats a perfect breeze, huh?" Cordelia said with a smile as Catria nods.

"Y-Yes! I'm just glad that we can fly together!" Catria replied happily as Tsubasa and others arrive.

"Glad you're all here. Umm… I don't know how to say… I found this when I was exploring." Tsubasa grabbed something out as it was glowing.

"Hmm? Tsubasa? What's this?" Caeda asked her as she thinked.

"When I first found this… the strange voice in my mind told me that it's some sort of a pommel for this sword called the Fire Emblem." Tsubasa said as everyone around her was surprised.

"A Fire Emblem…? Then that could mean…" Eirika thinked about it as Tsubasa continued.

"Well, actually. The voice told me that the Fire Emblem is split into three parts. This one from Miura, the second in Minami, and the Third is in Karibuchi. But… someone has one of the parts in Minami just as the voice told me. It felt like it's trying to guide me about this… Fire Emblem. I don't know what it does." Tsubasa said as she puts it away.

"I see… Well, why not start visiting Minami first? I hear someone has one of the parts there so we should start finding this part." Caeda said as Cordelia nods.

"I agree with you there. As long you have us, Tsubasa. We'll always protect and watch over you." Cordelia smiled at her as Tsubasa laughs a bit.

"Thank you, everyone." Tsubasa continued. "But… I guess we're not going back home for a while. Caeda-san. Can you take us to Minami? The part must be there."

"Very well, Tsubasa. I will do anything for you." Caeda smiles as she grabbed her spear from the tent as she got on her pegasus. She proceeds to lend out her hand to her. "Get on."

"Gladly." Tsubasa nods as she got on. Ephraim and Eirika got on Cordelia and Catria as they started to take off in the sky as they were heading to Minami.

* * *

6/14/2018 **City Hall, Minami, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Soldier Office**

"Iwai-san. I can't thank you enough for helping my faction from these Hokuto thugs and the Invisible Soldiers." Chris was seen sitting at his desk in the office where Iwai was seen standing there, looking at him.

"It was nothing. I'm glad to live here just to consider you as a friend. Besides, I think the Hokuto Alliance are getting angry with me now. Then again, I'm pushing them back." Iwai said as Chris responded.

"I see." Chris continued. "But, things changed now in the Kanagawa Prefecture. The people outside Miura has taken notice of the Fire Emblem part's location and it seems they won't rest. Mainly the Hokuto Alliance while we're busy doing or own thing. I fear that they'll be targeting you that you have the blade with you."

"Yeah, I know." Iwai continued. "This prefecture isn't peaceful as it used to be. I have Charlotte-san and Lucina-san helping me. However, Charlotte-san is aimed to expose Jenius Institute. I do know that the two parts are in Miura Faction and the other at the Yukimura Faction. Then again, it's extremely hard to find as long I have this radar that Hayate dropped."

"Seems helpful, though. But, are the people are still going to believe in Hayate?" Iwasi asked him as he shook his head.

"Not really. He's still into hiding. No one knows if he's an enemy all along. Minato-san is facing a lot of hate back at Yokosuka. Iwai, I know I have to do this again. I want you to meet up the Yukimura Faction at the BORDERLINE before you can go to the Karibuchi Faction." Chris said as he had his head tilt.

"Yukimura Faction, why?" Iwai asked him.

"You see, my friend Mitsuru-san was welcomed with Ronin invaders and she pretty much knows about you. However, the Yukimura Faction is protecting one fort as a village called Fort Kyogoku. Oh and… the pigeon here sent me a message from Mitsuru-san." Chris said as he quickly replied the message, rolling it up and tieing it to the pigeon's leg as he lets it go to fly back to Mitsuru. "Like I was saying, she is also a Tactician. Just like you."

"I see… what are her allies?" Iwai asked as he nods.

"What I remember during the meeting. I think it was after that from two days ago. Mitsuru's ally is her strategist named Yukimura. Coincidence, isn't it? Anyways, what Mitsuru told me that the thugs from the Hokuto Alliance are going to invade in three hours thanks to Yukimura's prediction. However, Mitsuru's army is low on soldiers. And this is where you come in." Chris said to him.

"Then what's next?" Iwai asked him as he continued.

"You'll be fighting the incoming invaders from the Hokuto Alliance from the north direction. Things won't be easy, I heard that she told me that villagers from Kyogoku are wanting to join the fight. Mitsuru-san is trying her best just to force them to stay in their homes with their respective families. Anyways, You'll be traveling to Kyogoku as of today. After that, I'll try to get a better signal for the part's location in Karibuchi. Good luck out there, I'll let you know if I can call for you emergency." Chris said as Iwai nodded.

"You got it." Iwai then nods as he headed out the door.

Outside the city hall where Kome was seen waiting for him. However, Cecilia is back at the temple just to wait for him. However, He took the stairs down and approached to her.

"Kome-san. We have a operation now. It seems we have to go to the village called Kyogoku and meet up with this Leader of Yukimura named Mitsuru Origami. What he told me that the thugs of the Hokuto Alliance are planning an invasion to take control of the village. I get the feeling that we'll have to stop them once more huh?" Iwai asked her about it.

"It seems so. We should get going as soon as possible then." Kome replied to him as he nods.

"Right, let me get on your pegasus, I'll have to explain to Cecilia-shishou and come up with a plan." Iwai then proceeded to op on the back of Kome's pegasus as she got on and takes flight in high speed.

In the sky where it was still blue in the morning but rather beautiful today. Iwai could feel the wind in his face with his smile as he looked down to see the vast city in Minami since the temple is located in the town area.

"Though, Kome-san. Do you think this is going to be a hard task to find the missing parts of the Fire Emblem. I mean, the two are at Miura and Karibuchi. I get the feeling that the Japanese Self Defense Force is completely protecting the Miura Faction. Though, the Karibuchi Faction is in relations with the Minami Faction so it'll be easy to travel… but hard to find." Iwai continued with a chuckle. "But hey, I'm glad that I'm enjoying this ride. Maybe I'll take you to that same restaurant again once this is over. Then again, Japan has loads of culture that you're familiar with. Hoshido and Japanese are pretty much the same thing."

"I'm sure it won't be easy, but we don't have a choice. We have to find the missing parts. As for the visit to the restaurant, as long as they still serve rice, I'd be happy to go any time." Kome the replied with a smile as Iwai chuckled.

"Heheh. Seems about right." Iwai replied as they started to head on back to the temple in order for preparations.

* * *

6/14/2018 **Forest, BORDERLINE, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Advent**

Meanwhile at the forest where Shinya was seen resting near the tree to see his men armed with katanas, axe, and knives. He felt confident for the type of invasion as Aversa on her pegasus approaches to him.

"Master, your troops are ready to attack." Aversa said to him as he had a smile on his face.

"Splendid. This is our chance to expand our land." Shinya continued. "Heheh… What's more interesting is the Fire Emblem. Thanks to some unknown message, this makes it three times better here in Miura! But, I wonder where to find the parts… No matter, As long I have this Carnage Weapon **[Caladbolg]** with me."

Then, Shinya conjures a ball of light as he crushes it to materialize a large buster sword-like weapon but in a shape of a rectangular black zweihander with red outlines as he held it to his shoulder.

"And Avera, if you see this spear wielding mania again, kill him. We'll strike at night."

"As you wish, Master." Aversa as she watched Shinya training his thugs in order to strike the village of Kyogoku at night.

* * *

6/14/2018 **Kyogoku Village, BORDERLINE, Miura, Japan** Afternoon - Clear Sky

 ***The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST- Kakariko Village (Day)**

Meanwhile at the Kyogoku Village where the soldiers of the Swordsman Bureau from the Yukimura Faction was seen patrolling around the village fort. However, many villagers such as males weren't happy of their arrival. What they want is to be left alone. However, they were warned about Hokuto's invasion to a village. They weren't able to have a chance to fight alongside them. However, Iwai and the Resistance traveled along the way here once again to see what's going on. The people we're seen looking at the Resistance, thinking if they're travelers. Some don't even trust the Swordsman Bureau, and maybe them.

And at the base camp area inside the buildings where the soldiers were guarding it. Mitsuru was seen looking at the map of Kyogoku provided by none other the strategist himself, Yukimura. He was seen marking on the locations for the soldiers to be stationed at as he circled at the fort's walls.

"So… are you sure this is what you're going for?" Mitsuru asked Yukimura as he tips his up glasses and looked at her.

"I'm certain this plan will go accordingly as planned, Lord Mitsuru." Yukimura continues as he smiled and thinked about it. "But, I'm quite fascinated of your technology in 'Japan'. These 'Drone' what you call are very useful."

"Yes, it can be. However, I was able to get a message back from Chris-san. So… the Resistance are coming to help us? But that makes me curious… the Resistance is lead by one person named Iwai Shishido… He must have mentioned about him…" Mitsuru thinked as he looked at Sadique teasing Rosa for no apparent reason. "And you two, stop with this nonsense."

"Aww, We were just having fun.~" Sadique shrugged as Rosa pouted.

"Y-You were just rubbing my head to hurt me, you masochist!" Rosa insulted her as Sadique blushed in approcation.

"Y-You… You dare call me that but… it feels good!~" Sadique felt her body as Mitsuru sighed.

"Honestly, two of you…" Mitsuru continued. "Anyways, get over here. Yukimura has setted up a plan. Sadique, you'll guard the north gate. Rosa, defend the north gate. The soldiers will make sure to support you. However, we have the archer units placed on top of the fort's wall. And next up-"

"We'll handle the things from here, Mitsuru-san." The voice of Iwai spoke as everyone noticed as he arrives. "We're here so… I know who you are and you know me. So we'll be equals, I even along my army with me. Plus, I even told Anna-san to set up a small armory store for the villagers. Free of charge though."

 **[TABLE POUND!]**

 ***Fate/EXTELLA OST - Stage BGM 1**

"W-What were you thinking, Hero of Minami!? Giving weapons to the villagers!? Don't you understand that they have a family!?" Mitsuru was slightly angry at Iwai as he shrugged.

"Hey, don't blame me, Mitsuru-chan. And don't call me by that title. I heard the people in Kyogoku are not taking a like from you because of your arrival. I talked to them and they seemed that they want to fight alongside with you. But you refused. So, I gave Anna time to forge a ton of weapons for everyone. And your soldiers as well." Iwai explained as Mitsuru gritted her teeth.

"Fine… Just don't cause any trouble around my men. Right now, we're still finding a solution to counter the invasion that Yukimura predicted." Mitsuru said as Yukimura looked at him.

"You're Iwai Shishido. Mitsuru mentioned about you. I am Yukimura, I serve under Lord Mitsuru's orders- Hmm? Princess Sakura? How are you here?" Yukimura noticed to see Sakura's arrival as she comes in and bows.

"Y-Yukimura-san! It's good to see you! How come you're summoned to this world as well?" Sakura asked him as Yukimura replied. "I remember that Setsuna-san and Oboro-san are here, too."

"It's a long story, Princess Sakura. And I'm glad they're okay." Yukimura smiled as Iwai talked in.

"Yukimura-san, right? You have a nice plan. You may think you've predicted it. I had Kome-san performed a small recon again. However, you may miss one more thing. The woman named Aversa is here, she's going to get involved in this battle." Iwai said to him as Yukimura understand the situation.

"Very well, Iwai-dono. I shall revive this until all preparations are ready." Yukimura started to get busy as Mitsuru looked at Iwai.

"Shishido-san… Just what are you doing? You can't just order Yukimura around." Mitsuru glared at him as he pretends to ignore it.

"Well, I can tell you're a Tactician. Just to let you know, I also hold one of the parts of the Fire Emblem." Iwai said as he brings out the part of the blade as every soldier, Yukimura, and Mitsuru's surprise.

"T-The Fire Emblem, what in god's name… H-How did you manage to find it!? No one in the Kanagawa Prefecture can't even find it!" Mitsuru was shocked as Iwai kept his cool.

"I'll give you a hint. It's still in Miura. Though, I heard that Hayate is after it." Iwai said as Mitsuru lowers her head in realization.

"I… I see… It was indeed Hayate all along. But, how come the Fire Emblem is just… a blade." Mitsuru asked as Iwai puts the part away.

"Well… Hayate told us that the parts we're split into three. And now, I have the first part. We're going to find it and pretty much reconstruct it." Iwai replied as Kome noticed Yukimura as she approached to her to interrupt him.

"Hmm? Wait… that armor… You must be from Hoshido…. Though, you seem different. Mind asking of who you are?" Yukimura asked her as Kome replied.

"I am indeed from Hoshido. I am a princess from what you could call an alternate timeline, compared to your own." Kome said to him as he tips his glasses and starts to understand.

"I see… Kome-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. However, I'm very busy revising this map here." Yukimura said as he goes back to work.

"Oh, this here is Kome-san, Mitsuru-chan. She's my second general. First was Cecilia. Just to let you know. Kome-san, this is Mitsuru-chan." Iwai give them a introduction as she noticed at Mitsuru.

"I'm surprised to meet an another Hoshidan here. So, what brings you here to Kyogoku Village since Iwai knows us well. And tell me about this… Aversa that he mentioned about." Mitsuru asked Kome as she was open to explain to her about this situation going on.

"Aversa is very strong. We were able to weaken her in our last battle, however she was able to get away. We will likely have to face her again, though I don't particularly look forward to it." Kome said as she felt serious about it.

"I see… Then I understand, Kome. Thank you." Mitsuru nodded and looked at Iwai. "What you've said was true, Shishido. Very well… I'll temporarily help you while you help me deal with the incoming invaders at night. Is that a deal?"

"Sure, why not. I was hoping for that to happen." Iwai the noticed at Rosa and approaches to her. "And you're that girl who tried to kill me at the bridge.

"T-Tch… pervert." Rosa looked away.

"And you're still mad at me. I was being nice to you. At least cheer up." Iwai asked her until she stood up and leaves out the door.

"There's goes Rosa…" Mitsuru sighs. "Sadique told me about this. Which, I will apologize."

"Ahh, no worries." Iwai then looked at Sadique which the two felt like they know each other from their eyes. "Sadique…"

"Long time no see, Iwai. I heard you're a leader of the Resistance now, congratulations." Sadique smiled at him as he chuckles.

"Hey, that's too early to celebrate. Anyways, you're part of the Yukimura Faction now?" Iwai asked her as she nods.

"Yup. To be honest, I'm just doing my job here. Nothing special." Sadique replied as he nods.

"I see. Well, Mitsuru-san. We will be heading off now and explore around this place. Guess I better go wait till midnight. Everyone, you're to explore. While me, Cecilia-shishou, and Kome-san are on our own." Iwai said to them as they all splitted up as they proceeded to explore around the village.

 **(FIVE MINUTES LATER)**

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Random Waltz**

Minutes has passed as Iwai, Cecilia, and Kome have been walking around to see the male villagers crowding up a small shop that Anna setted up as the soldiers had to join in.

"A-Ahh! Hold it everyone! You can't just hog everything! One at a time! They might be free of charge but you still have to pay if you want to keep using it! Geez…" Anna tried to tell the people as they were seen hogging each other space as Iwai approaches to see. "Ahh! Lord Iwai! You've come to buy?"

"Oh no, I'm just here to see the villagers buying broadswords and armor. I'm quite surprised you're running your business well." Iwai complimented her as she pouts.

"I-It's not. Y-You just wanted to make me sell them for free to not make the people mad!" Anna complained as he chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Remember that they need them for protection. If we leave them weaponless, they'll die. That's why I'm doing this for a greater good. Don't you think, Cecilia-shishou." Iwai asked her as she nods.

"Certainly, it is a good cause to help others in need. The sun won't set yet so it's best to wait, Iwai." Cecilia asked him as he nods.

"True, true." Iwai replied.

"E-Ehh? All I'm doing is selling weapons to them for free! Say, Kome! Are you interested to buy this new clean knight's armor?" Anna curiously asked her as Kome responded to her on selling such armors and weapons.

"I think my current armor and weapons are just fine, thanks." Kome waved off with her hands to reject her offer as anna becomes a bit shocked.

"E-Ehhhh!?" Anna exclaimed and sighed. "Though… I'm glad to see the people here are ready for the battle."

"Yeah, I'm more worried about Aversa. It's going to be one hell of a nightmare… However, I'm pretty sure I can beat her and wipe out the thugs easily. Anyways, you take care out there. We'll just keep walking.

"H-Hey! Don't leave me hanging. T-The people are surrounding me-" Anna tried to call them as they left her to do her business as the villagers seemed please.

Villiger 1: "Thank you very much, lady! You're a lifesaver! Now, we can open arms to fight back these damn yakuzas!"

Villiger 2: "I agree! Let's get ready soon until night falls!"

Villagers: "YEAH!"

Minutes has also passed as they kept walking until Iwai stood there and met Sadique in front of her.

"Hey… I noticed that you're walking around. Enjoying the fresh air?" Sadique ashed him.

"Pretty much." Iwai continued. "Then again, We haven't seen each other for one year now. Things changed now, huh? You know, the whole Crimson thing incident involving Yakuza thugs occupying a school building."

"Yeah. I remember that, I saw you rushing in to the school and started killing every single thugs when you see them. You were like a hawk diving down it's prey. Yet, you had balls to show yourself in front of the high school students right there." Sadique explained as Iwai sighed.

"I know, people called me a psycho back then. As of right now, I've been respected as a hero to be honest. Plus, don't forget that you joined in the fight. We fought together to take down the head family of the Sento." Iwai added as Sadique chuckles.

"Yeah… I won't forget that. He was a pain to handle. Say, I can tell these two never heard about your backstory before." Sadique replied as he was surprised.

"Ahh! How can I forget. First time hearing my backstory, Kome-san. It wasn't that great as it seems since I still remember my past. Man, I'm embarrassed of myself that I tried to be brave, heh." Iwai said to her as he felt to laugh himself about it.

"Well, your past is not unimportant, but what's most important is the present and future." Kome replied to Iwai as he nods.

"Hey, old memories don't fade away. Besides, they're here forever… if you tend to forget." Iwai replied as Sadique nods.

"Indeed. Anyways, want to head back inside? We're having a feast here." Sadique asked him as he smiles.

"If anything that can kill time, I'll gladly accept." Iwai nods as he follows her back to the tent as the time of day passes…

 **[Nighttime - Cloudy/Windy]**

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Attack Team**

Time passes by as it was nighttime. Everyone was prepared for this. However, Iwai has Kome, Cecilia, Sakura, Eldigan, Corrin, Camilla, and Kana were with him while Takuma took Azura and Setsuna on the top of the building to see. While the rest of the others of the resistance are supporting Sadique and Rosa on each sides. Yukimura was seen commanding the soldiers of the Swordsman Bureau as he was seen riding on a wind-up mechanical chinese lion-like machine who stood near Mitsuru with her katana ready. However, Iwai and his group were at the north gate as he was confident to plan this out.

"Okay, everyone… Listen up. I've got a plan… Kome-san! Perform a recon in the sky. Don't get caught. Sakura-san, Cecilia-shishou, Kana-chan… You're with me! Eldigan-san, Corrin-san, Camilla-san… your task is to defend the open gates at the north. I feel pretty good about this." Iwai planned out as Corrin nods.

"Really? You've been doing that well. At least you're still improving." Corrin responded as he chuckled a bit.

"Same goes you man." Iwai said as he signals Kome to fly up with her pegasus as she does so.

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Enemy Attack**

Meanwhile outside the forest… Shinya and Aversa were seen heading their way to the village fort of Kyogoku as all the yakuza thugs of the Hokuto Alliance arrives and stops.

"Okay, everyone! This will be our push!" Shinya held out his Caladbolg and pointed at the fort. "Attack!"

Yakuza Thugs: "YAHHHHHHHH!"

All the thugs started to run with their torches and weapons free as Aversa smiles as she flies up into the sky.

However, Kome was flying in the sky but suddenly saw the thugs with torches and swords running wild towards to the fort at the north gate. Kome turned around to see the south gate… more thugs were rushing in! It was 40 thugs on the north, and 40 thugs on the south. She realized that all of them were baited into a trap when she saw 20 other thugs with torches climbing over the the wall each sides with ladders as they rushed towards the archers when they were about to fire an arrow but was too late… they were killed in a quick. Kome knew this was going to happen. She then proceeded to fly down towards Iwai as she lands near him.

"Kome-san! What's your report?" Iwai asked her as she does so.

"It appears there is an ambush. They've attacked from both the north and the south. The archers have been ineffective at stopping them." Kome reported to Iwai as he was surprised but angry at the same time.

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Battle on the Bridge**

"WHAT!? A-Ambush! How can this be!? Then… if we're defending this north gate while the other defends the south… So that means… it was all a ploy. Damn… how many are those Yakuza thugs total…" Iwai asked her as she responded.

"It seems as though there are about 100 of them." Kome replied as Iwai knew it was going to happen.

"That many! That's just worse than Dynasty Warriors! I'd be Yu Jin by now! Gah! No matter…" Iwai quickly conjures and materializes his Carnage Weapon. "Front Gate defenders! Attack! We'll stay and hold off!"

Then, at the roof of the building… Setsuna fired her arrow towards at the ambushing thugs who are killing Archers. Then, the arrow flew and aimed at the knee as the thug fell.

Yakuza Thug 1: "Shit! Archer! Man down! Quick! Find this archer shooting at us! Don't stop!"

"Tch… look at them… these thugs are more nothing than criminals! I truly hate being in this war… I wonder if Hikari-nee will be okay…" Takuma talked to himself as Azura looked at Iwai fighting against the ambush units of yakuza thugs as he slashes and stabs them to defend himself.

"Iwai… How far will your fate go…" Azura said to herself as she watches.

Back at the battle. Iwai spun his spear as he switches stance and held the handle with to hands as he starts to run until at the last second, he stopped and spun to his right until he made a right side attack as he managed to wipe out six of them at once until more kept coming.

"Damn… I won't be easily defeated…! Come at me! I'll stain your blood on this battlefield!" Iwai taunted as he charges his Carnage Weapon's power as he releases a full powered thrust. " **Vorpal Break!** "

 **[FWOOSH!]**

He proceeds to blow the thugs away as they crashed into the wall and ended up easily defeated. He then spun his spear as he looked at it.

"Man, I'm still getting used to it… no matter. This needs to end. I wonder if Lucina and her friends are capable of handling this situation like this.." Iwai think of it until…

Yakuza Thug 2: "DIE!"

Two thugs lunged for the attack until he quickly blocks it with his shield.

"Hey… are you two done ambushing me?" Iwai questions them as he pushes them away and stabs the thug, throwing him to the another one with strong force as they collided and rolled onto the ground. "Hey, Kana-chan! Watch out!"

Iwai threw a spear at the thug as it pierced through him as Kana turned around and noticed to see Iwai's arrival as he takes the spear off of him.

"You okay? I saved you just in a nick of time. Phew…" Iwai sighed off as Kana smiles.

"It's okay! Thank you, Uncle Iwai!" Kana smiled at him as he chuckles.

"It's all good. I think you should meet with your father. It's best for you to be safe." Iwai said to her as she happily nods and runs to Corrin. "Now then… all it's left to do is-"

"Found you…~" The voice of Aversa dives down as he dodges the attack as Kome noticed as she rushed in to protect Iwai. "We meet again as well, Pegasus Knight."

"Not so nice to see you again." Kome retorts back at her.

"My, I'll take that as an insult." Aversa continued. "But, you're not the only one who will be fighting against me. My Master has been… itching for this moment by now."

"Aversa. Hold off killing that spearman… Kill the Pegasus Knight instead. I'll take on this punk…" The voice of Shinya arrives with his large rectangular zweihander on held on his shoulder as he coldly glares at them…

"What the… that's… the boss of the Hokuto Alliance…?" Iwai continued as Shinya stood there.

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Night Attack**

"Good evening…" Shiny continued. "A pleasant night here, isn't it? I have to say… you must be the spear wielding maniac- no… Hero of Minami… Plus this pathetic Pegasus Knight… You're in my way."

"I'm afraid I won't be getting out of your way any time soon." Kome threatened as she spun her spear and readied her stance.

"Hmph. I would expect nothing less from you. However, you'll be fighting Aversa today. Allow me to introduce myself… I am the leader of the Hokuto Alliance, Shinya Kujo…" Shinya proceeds to swing and stabs his weapon on to the ground. "And this is my Carnage Weapon, Caladbolg."

"Tch… a another Carnage Weapon!?" Iwai exclaimed as Shinya takes it out of the ground and held it on his hand.

"Indeed. I assume you have one as well. I'm surprised. Now then, the reason why I'm here is to claim this land for the Hokuto Alliance ourselves. However, the Yukimura Faction has stationed here to stop us. Aside from that… I hear you have the part of the Fire Emblem in your hands." Shinya continued. "Hand over that part. We'll maybe let you live…"

"Sorry, not happening. It ain't for free. Since you want it to bad… Why not come at me and face me straight. I was hoping to see your face. I may have take down one of your families one by one. Since you're the last one… I'm going to take your head myself!" Iwai repared his spear and shield.

"Hmph… so be it…" Shinya signaled Aversa to use her spear as she charges to Kome into the sky. "Now… it's just you and me…"

 ***Vanquish OST- Bogey Battle**

"Yeah… I'll settle this fate myself!" Iwai then ran as he proceeds to charge towards Shinya.

"Hmph… We shall see…" Shinya then prepared himself as Iwai ran fast thanks to the Carnage Weapon's enhancement until the spear collided with his…

 **[CLING!]**

"Prepare to die!" Iwai said as he stepped back as he jumps up and proceeds to slash above him as Shinya blocked his attacks.

However, Shinya was forced to stay on defensive because of Iwai's swift, relentless attacks as Iwai was rapidly thrusting at him left and right as Shinya continued blocking all of it as while the Caladbolg glows of red aura after blocking many hits of thrust and slashes. Iwai backed out a bit until Shinya held his sword ready with a red aura around it.

"That was nothing… My turn…" Shinya dashed as Iwai noticed and blocked with his shield as it collides to cause a strong wind reaction. "Hero of Minami! You've killed my men and don't you dare forget about it!"

"Oh please, they're weak as hell! Do you think that you can beat me so easily just because I'm just a hero of this journey!" Iwai held his shield strong but he starts to get slowly overwhelmed. "Besides… I can tell your Aversa is going to get easily defeated right now."

"Hmph…. How would you know?" Shinya retorted back at him.

"You'll know soon enough…" Iwai signaled his hand to command Cecilia as she defeated on of the thugs and noticed Iwai's hands as she does so.

"Gronnraven!"

Cecilia casted a huge gust of wind as the slashes attacked Shinya from behind as he was launched into the air. Iwai jumped up in the air as he slashes two times with a X-mark and went for a kick that sent Shinya crashing into a home which was destroyed.

"Good thing no one is inside the home." Iwai shrugged as he looked up to see what's Kome doing until he noticed to see the debris getting destroyed as Shinya got up. However… he was not happy.

"You… You hurt me… That hurt! A LOT!" Shinya started to grow a lot of his rage as the red aura around him unleashes as he held his sword ready.

"Now, Iwai. What's my next move?" Cecilia asked him.

"Go help the front gate defenders… I'll handle this guy on my own." Iwai commander her as she rode her horse to help out the others.

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Terror 1**

Then, Shinya dashed like a madman as he swung his sword as he bought up a shield to protect himself until Shinya breaks his guard and kicks him towards the house as he crashed inside. Causing Iwai to rush out and quickly surround him by dashing around to put a lot of pressure at him. With all the slashes all around his body, it was getting scars everywhere. Shinya then swing his sword down to cause the ground shake as Iwai was launched into the air a little until he started rolling and stopped.

"Guh! C-Crap…" Iwai about about to get up until Shinya quickly points his weapon at him…

"You've made me angry… too much… Even though, you've put up quite a good fight. But you're still fragile as glass. Now, with that said… Die…" Shinya raises his sword as he was ready to do so…

"Heh… I ain't dying… but you will…" Iwai then smiled with a cocky look on his face. "Kome-san!"

"I'm on it!" Kome replied as she does so.

Kome quickly dives down the unsuspecting Shinya just in time as she uses her spear to slash him but instead he was knocked back. Causing Iwai to stab his left hip and takes it out. Kome flies back to Iwai to grab him and lands behind Shinya as he started to kneel…

"Gaah!" Shinya spits out blood as his weakness was revealed after being stabbed.

"Hah, I told you. I'm a Tactician. This is what I do. I plan, I attack, and I strategize. Everything goes all accordingly to plan, you know? And you? You're not a Tactician at all. You're a goddamn fraud!" Iwai exclaimed at him as Shinya got up but unable to stand properly.

"Tch… Damn you… You're a clever fox. Your luck will run out soon…" Shinya then pointed at them as Iwai yawns.

"Yeah? But think again. The laws of victory has been decided. Also, I sense something in the sky..." Iwai pointed up as Shinya noticed to see a rain of light arrows falls down from the sky as it proceeds to kill the remaining thugs who were killed by the raining arrows.

In the sky… Tsubasa was seen wielding a bow but with blades attached to the string. But, she was seen riding on Caeda's pegasus as she drew back a light arrow after it was being created. She releases it once more as the single arrows split into multiple arrows as it was raining down once more as the thugs at the south gate were killed by it in the process. Kome looked up in the sky to see four pegasus in the sky coming close as Shinya was angry until Aversa grabbed him and flew away.

"Everyone! Retreat! I repeat! I won't forget this!" Shinya yelled as all the surviving thugs started to retreat from all sides. 78 yakuza thugs… dead.

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Mission Complete**

"Hah! That's right! Don't come back to us ever again! Ya hear me!" Iwai taunted until all four pegasus arrives and lands in front of them after the Resistance groups up after the fight. "Speaking of which… more pegasus knights, Kome-san."

However, Kome was looking at the red haired pegasus knight, Cordelia. However, she starts to vision something in her mind as Cordelia was reminded of someone… Could it be fate?

 ***Final Fantasy Tactics OST- Data Screen**

"You... seem to remind me of my mother... No, quite a few of those in my family line..." Kome asked her as she heard but was confused.

"Hmm? Mother? Umm… Do I know you from somewhere?" Cordelia noticed and asked her as Kome shook her head.

"No, I'm quite positive it's only coincidence... Perhaps a force beyond any of our worlds has caused this similarity. I'm sure it's nothing." Kome replied to her as she nods.

"Ahh, it's alright. Though, I'm surprised we managed to arrive in time thanks to Lord Tsubasa's support." Cordelia then replied with a smile on her face.

"Indeed we have, Cordelia." Caeda replied. "It seems the battle here has ended."

"Yeah…" Tsubasa continued. "After every breaks of traveling to Minami. You had a change of plans to get involved in a battle here?"

"Ahh, sorry, Tsubasa. I just had to. But, I'm glad that we found people here." Caeda said as Iwai approached to her.

"Umm… You there, right? Who… are you anyways?" Iwai asked her as she noticed.

"Ahh! Apologies! The names Caeda. This here is Tsubasa who summoned us. The others are Cordelia, Hinoka, Catria, Eirika, and Ephraim." Caeda introduces to them as Iwai was quite surprised.

"Though… my full name is Tsubasa Fukuzawa…" Tsubasa added.

"That's good to know. I guess telling won't hurt. I'm Iwai Shishido. Hero of Minami. Maybe you've heard of me somewhere?" Iwai asked them as Tsubasa noticed and points at him.

"Y-You're that hero!?" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"I may be real. But trust me, I'm just doing my own thing. So umm… Why… are you here, though?" Iwai asked her as Tsubasa spoke.

"Well, I was about to go to Minami to find this… part of the Fire Emblem where it's located. The… voice spoke to me." Tsubasa said as Iwai becomes curious.

"The voice… so you're guided by that, too. Well. If you're looking for the Fire Emblem…" Iwai then grabs out the part of a blade. "It's right here."

"E-Ehh? Y-you have a part as well!?" Tsubasa continued as she grabs out the part of a pommel from her back pocket as well. "I-I have one, too!"

"Huh… You too!? T-That's…?" Iwai said as Kome approached to see it. "Kome-san… Do you think of that she's holding?"

"It seems to be the real thing." Kome said to Iwai as he nods and looked at Tsubasa.

"So… I guess that makes it one more remaining… However! Do you want to join my Resistance? I was hoping if you have interest so we can find one more part and get rid of the wall. You up for it?" Iwai asked her as she noticed.

"S-Sure! I'll join. But… I have a home back in the Miura Faction so I'm not sure if I can visit your base you reside it." Tsubasa said as Iwai replied.

"It's Minami, of course. Trust me, Since you've found it in Minami. We can travel to Karibuchi, together!" Iwai said to her as he lends out a handshake.

"Oh, umm… I don't mind coming along with! I'm just glad that I found you because because we have these parts." Tsubasa smiled as she takes it. After that, they put their parts away. Anyways, me and the rest of us need to go back to the camp. I needs to set everything up and head back home."

"Sure thing! If you want to find the Resistance Base. Head to the Seiten-Taisei Temple. I still reside there. Don't forget it." Iwai said to her as she happily nods.

"Yeah!" Tsubasa replied as she got back on Caeda's pegasus as Caeda started to take off as Tsubasa's allies follows her as they started to fly back to Miura Faction.

Then, Cecilia and Kome approaches to Iwai as he had a smile on her face. Even Cecilia smiles as well as the sun starts to slowly rise… Meanwhile where the Villagers were seen cheering in victory. Mitsuru and Yukimura were seen looking at the sunrise as well as she realizes that Iwai has done it.

"Shishido… I can't believe you inspired people… to protect everyone." Mitsuru said to herself as she chuckles. "Again, You've done well."

However, Sadique was seen standing on the rooftops to take a view of the village as she starts to jump off to meet up with Mitsuru while Rosa was seen around around the place while there was dead bodies of yakuza thugs everywhere. And now back at Iwai and the rest of the Resistance, Iwai felt like they promised each other to meet back at the temple tomorrow. Realizing Tsubasa was entrusted with the part of the Fire Emblem. He did not want to take it from her but letting her keep it to keep things normal as possible.

"Cecilia-shishou, Kome-san… The operation was a success. Everyone, you all did great… time to head back." Iwai said to everyone as the dawn of a new morning rises… the journey of the Resistance doesn't end here. Thus, the adventure continues once more…

* * *

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

 **True Opening - ARCADIA by earthmind (Fate/stay night [Realta Nua])**

 ***Theme plays***

The theme starts where it shows the city of Yokohama as the time of day starts to timelapse from day to night. Then it shows Iwai on the building in Yokosuka as he looked up into the sunset sky. Next showing Jotaro hiding in the woods as as he was resting at the tree. Next shows Tsubasa inside the tent as it was raining. And then the beat starts as Iwai conjures his Carnage Weapon as he prepares his stance as the scene switches to show the army of Ronins marching through a burning village. Next shows Kome and her pegasus resting near the river in the middle of the forest. And the next one shows Cecilia playing chess alone as she sat there as she looked outside. And next shows Corrin, Camilla, and Kana walking around the town in the middle of nighttime. And then transitions back to show Iwai running off the building as he dives down with his spear.

 **Nani wo sagashite iru no?**

 **Yokubou ga tsuki no you ni yami wo rupu shiteru**

The scene starts where Iwai was seen training with Kome as Cecilia watches as Iwai dodges and accidently trips, making himself to chuckle as Jotaro was seen inside the temple, watching over him including Jotaro's allies.

 **Sou… hibiwareta genjitsu ni**

 **Okizari ni shite kita mono subete**

Next shows Tsubasa camping outside as she was approached by Caeda as she smiles and looked up to see Hinoka, Catria, Cordelia flying over the skies with their pegasus as Tsubasa stood up and puts her hand into the sky.

 **Chikara ni kaete yuku yo**

And next shows Hayate in the disclosed location as he had a army of Ronins behind him.

 **Mijuku na kono te ni afure souna risou ga**

Then it shows Lucina, Owain, Severa, Inigo, and Charlotte traveling down the dirt path in daytime and next shows Shinya sitting in his throne with Aversa next to him as all yakuza thugs kneeled before him.

 **Tohku kagayaita ano hoshi wo tsukamu made**

Then it shows Corrin standing on the sands to look at the shore as Camilla and Kana approaches to him and later Tiki praying inside the temple. And then it later shows the blade part of the Fire Emblem floating down in front of Iwai as he grabs it as everything turned white.

 **Senkou no yume ga hora**

 **Kono mune ni furisosogu**

Then the battle scene starts with Iwai fighting against Shinya as he was seen dodging his attacks as the grounds were cracked as Iwai dashes in and thrusts his spear, causing sparks to fly by the collision.

 **Tadori tsukeru kiseki wo shinjinagara**

Then it later show Kome fighting against Aversa in the sky as blades starts to clash until Kome uses her flame shurikens thrown at her until Aversa counters it with her tome with a discharged burst as the two catches each other charged once again.

 **Nari yamanai itami mo**

 **Kaki kesu hodo koe wo agete**

Next it shows Tsubasa riding on Caeda's pegasus as she uses her Carnage Weapon, Ichaival when she drew back the string to create a light arrow as she releases it, splitting up into multiple arrows as it starts hitting the ground, killing all Ronins who were marching through the city.

 **Asu wo mamoru kara**

And then, it show the scene of Iwai using his spear that was glowing in light as he swung it down, causing a beam of light rose up from the sky with a skywall as the background. Then, it shows scenes of the remaining members of the Resistance, Yukimura Faction's Swordsman Bureau, Jenius Institute, Kazumi and the Tokyo residents, the Miura Faction, and the Noxa Faction. The last scene starts as Iwai and the Resistance who were near the skywall to see the Invisible Soldiers coming out of it as they all started to attack until the scene ends with three parts of the Fire Emblem and the map of Miura and it's factions.

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

I, Iwai Shishido is back and will handle this. The journey doesn't end here since it will continue on. Tsubasa Fukuzawa joined my Resistance as we plan to head out to Karibuchi. But, I think it's best for us to enjoy the break. Huh? Besides, I think talking to one of my members of the Resistance shouldn't be that bad. Wait… Cecilia-shishou was feelings for me!? Next time on **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**! **Chapter V- Lost in Thoughts All Alone**. Buying Fire Emblem Warriors on the New 3DS? I'm not sure of how will it turn out.

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading. The next chapter will mainly focus on more character interaction instead of less action. I'm planning to include some comedy into it so I'll try to make it work. Anyways, the parts of the Fire Emblem will indeed play huge role in the story and I hope the story will continue. Also, I may have took inspiration to Fate/ series and yes. I love Fate. But, I love Fire Emblem more (because I play Fire Emblem Heroes… a lot). Anyways, eight chapters left until the arc ends and the next one starts. I understand that this will take a long time to complete it. Also, sorry if there's no character information today but maybe next year I'll include them. Anyways, Until then… Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

 **-[Fire Emblem Heroes: Alight/Storm]-**

 **[Character Teaser #1- TACTICIAN & ALLY]**

 **His name is…**

"We're still in the outside, there's no way to enter inside the wall…"

"I must endure this pain… it saddens me to fear."

"I've decided now. I'm not running away!"

 **[ TACTICIAN (** **ヒーロー** **)- Yosuke Jougasaki /** **城ヶ崎陽介** **]**

 **Her name is…**

"What lies beyond this wall? This country remind me of home so much."

"I really want to help you! I really do! And I'll protect you!"

"I never be as perfect as my Father… But I'll keep improving!"

 **[ ALLY (** **アリー** **)- Caeldori (** **マトイ** **) ]**

 **His Carnage weapon is…**

 **[The magical sword of Prainn… MISTILTEINN]**

 **[COMING SOON for 2ND REVEAL]**


	6. 5- Lost in Thoughts

**The following story is a [FAN FICTION]! Fire Emblem series are all owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

 **Before we get started. This will be a short because this is a non-action chapter that will focus on the character relationship between Iwai and Cecilia through support conversations. Also, you may expect plot twists at that time so… Let's begin.**

 **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**

Chapter V- Lost in Thoughts All Alone

 _Previously on Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha. Iwai and the Resistance traveled to Kyogoku Village in order to repel against the Hokuto Alliance and Aversa. Not only the boss of the yakuza himself, Shinya Kujo to step in the fight to kill him. However, the battle has come short of Tsubasa Fukuzawa's arrival to save them. Not only that Iwai and Tsubasa held parts of the Fire Emblem. However, Iwai decided to let her keep it in order for her and her allies to meet each other again to join the Resistance and find the last one of the part… In the Karibuchi Faction._

* * *

6/15/2018 **Main Office, Ikaruga, Miura, Japan** Nighttime - Clear Sky

At the building where it's run by the Ikaruga Faction. Yuto Kaneshiro was seen doing in paperwork in the nighttime with the lights that are currently on. He was alone at that time where he was tired, but bored at the same time. It was peace and quiet in this room. No one can't disturb him. He was a little angry at that time.

"Great… First stack is finished. And now… Just gotta do one more and-" Yuto's voice was cut off as the door was busted open from the dark hallway… The thrown body of Yuto's assistant was killed as there was blood everywhere as Yuto stood up and noticed. "Hmm!? Kagura-san!?"

 **[STEP… STEP… STEP…]**

Suddenly, coming out of the darkness where Shinya was seen approaching to him as he has bloodstain all over his shirt, pants and Carnage Weapon with him.

"E-Eeek! W-Who are you!? H-How did you get in here!? I'm calling the security!" Yuto panicked as he grabs the phone and calls the security.

"Go ahead. I had Aversa to kill them all before you do. To be honest, you're doing a bad job as the leader of Ikaruga…" Shinya said as Yuto gets no response in realization.

"W-Why… Y-You planned this all along!?" Yuto feared as he stepped back.

"Of course! You didn't care about the people but yourself. Honestly, your ego is a bit high but…" Shinya then proceeds to quickly approach to him with a menacing stare. "I have decided. You're no longer needed as the leader of Ikaruga… Leave it all to me… You can just die…"

"N-No! I'll never give-" Yuto refuses until Shinya stabs him with his sword. "G-Guuh…"

"Hmm? Sorry. But you need to go." Shiny replied as he takes off the sword from him as Yuto body fell on the ground. He then grabs the body and threw him at the side of the glass window, causing the glass to break as Yuto's body was thrown off the building. "Heheheh… This is interesting… with him dead… this faction shall fall… Don't worry… I will be taking the leader's place and declare war to all of the factions…"

Shinya looked outside the window as Aversa was seen hiding in the shadow, smiling at him. She was happy that fulfil Shinya's objective; to bring conflict in the Kanagawa Prefecture…

* * *

 **Opening - ARCADIA by earthmind (Fate/stay night [Realta Nua])**

 ***Theme plays***

The theme starts where it shows the city of Yokohama as the time of day starts to timelapse from day to night. Then it shows Iwai on the building in Yokosuka as he looked up into the sunset sky. Next showing Jotaro hiding in the woods as as he was resting at the tree. Next shows Tsubasa inside the tent as it was raining. And then the beat starts as Iwai conjures his Carnage Weapon as he prepares his stance as the scene switches to show the army of Ronins marching through a burning village. Next shows Kome and her pegasus resting near the river in the middle of the forest. And the next one shows Cecilia playing chess alone as she sat there as she looked outside. And next shows Corrin, Camilla, and Kana walking around the town in the middle of nighttime. And then transitions back to show Iwai running off the building as he dives down with his spear.

 **Nani wo sagashite iru no?**

 **Yokubou ga tsuki no you ni yami wo rupu shiteru**

The scene starts where Iwai was seen training with Kome as Cecilia watches as Iwai dodges and accidently trips, making himself to chuckle as Jotaro was seen inside the temple, watching over him including Jotaro's allies.

 **Sou… hibiwareta genjitsu ni**

 **Okizari ni shite kita mono subete**

Next shows Tsubasa camping outside as she was approached by Caeda as she smiles and looked up to see Hinoka, Catria, Cordelia flying over the skies with their pegasus as Tsubasa stood up and puts her hand into the sky.

 **Chikara ni kaete yuku yo**

And next shows Hayate in the disclosed location as he had a army of Ronins behind him.

 **Mijuku na kono te ni afure souna risou ga**

Then it shows Lucina, Owain, Severa, Inigo, and Charlotte traveling down the dirt path in daytime and next shows Shinya sitting in his throne with Aversa next to him as all yakuza thugs kneeled before him.

 **Tohku kagayaita ano hoshi wo tsukamu made**

Then it shows Corrin standing on the sands to look at the shore as Camilla and Kana approaches to him and later Tiki praying inside the temple. And then it later shows the blade part of the Fire Emblem floating down in front of Iwai as he grabs it as everything turned white.

 **Senkou no yume ga hora**

 **Kono mune ni furisosogu**

Then the battle scene starts with Iwai fighting against Shinya as he was seen dodging his attacks as the grounds were cracked as Iwai dashes in and thrusts his spear, causing sparks to fly by the collision.

 **Tadori tsukeru kiseki wo shinjinagara**

Then it later show Kome fighting against Aversa in the sky as blades starts to clash until Kome uses her flame shurikens thrown at her until Aversa counters it with her tome with a discharged burst as the two catches each other charged once again.

 **Nari yamanai itami mo**

 **Kaki kesu hodo koe wo agete**

Next it shows Tsubasa riding on Caeda's pegasus as she uses her Carnage Weapon, Ichaival when she drew back the string to create a light arrow as she releases it, splitting up into multiple arrows as it starts hitting the ground, killing all Ronins who were marching through the city.

 **Asu wo mamoru kara**

And then, it show the scene of Iwai using his spear that was glowing in light as he swung it down, causing a beam of light rose up from the sky with a skywall as the background. Then, it shows scenes of the remaining members of the Resistance, Yukimura Faction's Swordsman Bureau, Jenius Institute, Kazumi and the Tokyo residents, the Miura Faction, and the Noxa Faction. The last scene starts as Iwai and the Resistance who were near the skywall to see the Invisible Soldiers coming out of it as they all started to attack until the scene ends with three parts of the Fire Emblem and the map of Miura and it's factions.

* * *

6/16/2018 **Seiten-Taisei Temple, Minami, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

The next day at the Resistance's Base… Chris had to visit the base to warn Iwai and his allies to know that something is going on in Miura…

"Huh!? Ikaruga's Leader is dead!?" Iwai was shocked as Chris nods.

"Yes… Apparently, Yuto Kaneshiro's body was found but his head was crushed due to the fall at his building. No one knows if it's a suicide. However, Ikaruga was sent into chaos after Yuto's death. People of the rich and poor started to fight each other, killing themselves like it's nothing." Chris explained as Iwai thinked.

"And the Invisible Soldiers?" Iwai asked as he shook his head.

"Not that I know of." Chris continued. "This isn't the Japan we used to know anymore… it's turning into the largest war. Some of the cities in the Kanagawa Prefecture were gone due to the war with the Invisible Soldiers. Yokosuka, Yokohama, and Odawara remains untouched. Sagamihara is slowly recovering from the war, Kawasaki is gone, and the Skywall Dead Zone remained untouched. And with this news happening. I can guess that all other factions and mine will soon slowly fall all because of Yuto's death."

"Damn… So things are taking a turn… All I remember from yesterday was Tsubasa-san and her allies joining my Resistance just to move in. Jenius Institute has appointed Minato as the new head after Hayate is hiding from the public eye. And now, we have two parts of the Fire Emblem. And Hayate is going to get it! Great… it turned into a huge conflict… I still message Kazumi sometimes, though…" Iwai sighed as he looked at Kome. "Well, Kome-san… It's going to get much harder since Yuto died… Ikaruga Faction is going to fall soon. The only option left is to go to Karibuchi…"

"Yeah, we don't have much choice. It won't be easy but we just have to keep on doing whatever we can, in order to restore peace." Kome replied of the current situation as of right now.

"Yeah… stopping the war is not easy… Chris-san… We have to do something…" Iwai asked him as Chris thinked.

"Indeed. You're the only friend I can trust. Thus, I'm going to end you to the Karibuchi Faction tomorrow. For now, get some rest." Chris replied as Iwai had no choice but to agree. Preparing for tomorrow wouldn't hurt him as long he commands his allies well.

"Sure thing. I'm going to find Cecilia-shishou so… Kome-san. Train without me, I'm going to find her." Iwai stood up as he left his room inside the temple.

Then at outside where Iwai was at the entrance where he tried to look around to find Cecilia. None was found. However, he looked at Jotaro who approached him.

"Hmm? Jotaro-san, fancy seeing you here." Iwai said to him as he approaches.

"Indeed. I've came back from visiting the Karibuchi Faction. Things has gotten more interesting…" Jotaro replied as he noticed.

"Hmm? What do you mean? You have a report?" Iwai asked him as he nods.

"I do, Iwai-sama." Jotaro continued. "It seems that the Karibuchi Faction has formed an alliance with the Noxa Faction. I have little backstory about Noxa… They appear to be militaristic with a unstoppable force of trained soldiers wielding swords. I can guess that Noxa will betray the Karibuchi and find the Fire Emblem that is located there."

"Were you able to find it before the Noxa can?" Iwai asked him as he sighed.

"Sadly, it can't be found. Not even the Karibuchi or the Noxa were able to find it." Jotaro replied as he thinked about it.

"As long Chris-san has the radar that Hayate left… we'll find it in no time. So it should be a good advantage for us. But what if someone had the part already in the Karibuchi Faction." Iwai came up in his mind as he forgets it. "Or not…"

"Hmm? You casually talking?" Tsubasa arrives to meet them. "Still talking about that Fire Emblem, yes?"

"Of course. I'm surprised that you were able to hold that pommel. What's left is the hilt, which will be very important to find. But, it's not going to be easy to travel since things changed. People will soon go after us for that part." Iwai said as his thought spoke. " _What's worse than us being chased is that shit is really going down… I don't know where did Cecilia-shishou go. But, I can tell she must have ran a errand?_ "

"I fear that would happen, Iwai-san. But don't let despair take you." Tsubasa continued. "I'm sure you can grab onto hope and keep fighting for what's right."

"Heh. Thanks, Tsubasa-san. Your words inspire me." Iwai said to her as she smiles.

"It's no problem. I'm not good with words of wisdom but trust me. I just want to see you smile." Tsubasa replied as Iwai chuckled.

"You don't say?" Iwai replied as he noticed that Cecilia on her horse came back. "Huh? Cecilia-shishou! Were you taking a stroll again?"

"I was, the people here were nice to me. After all, this is your hometown." Cecilia said to him as Iwai smiles.

"Well, I'm glad that they're respecting you, Cecilia-shishou." Iwai said to her as she smiles.

"Thank you, Iwai. Any reports on the third part?" Cecilia asked him as he replies.

"Yeah. It's still at Karibuchi. But, what's strange Noxa formed alliance with them. That makes me suspicious." Iwai said to her as Cecilia understands.

"I see. Well, that aside. I was hoping if you can take me somewhere today. Taking today's rest is very important." Cecilia thought of that as Iwai nods.

"I know, we're taking a break today. Speaking of which…" Iwai looks at Chris leaving the temple as he passed through him as Kome noticed at Iwai. "Kome-san! Can I have you for a moment? I was hoping if I can take you to Yokosuka. Don't worry, it's untouched by the Yakuzas or the Invisible Soldiers. I thought taking you somewhere nice would be very interesting. You down for that?"

"Sure, that sounds fine to me." Kome replied with a smile on her face.

"Great! It's decided! We can start going there right now. Jotaro-san, Tsubasa-san. We'll head off. Give me news about the Karibuchi Faction, alright?" Iwai asked him as the two nods as he spoke in his mind. " _Nevermind that. I need to spend time with those two. Plus, Cecilia-shishou is interested in me. Don't know why but that makes me curious. For now, I need to take those two at Yokosuka. There's something I want to spend time on._ "

* * *

6/16/2018 **Military Base, Karibuchi, Miura, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

"Honestly, I can't thank you enough with your support, Gazella-san." Kyohei was seen talking to Gazella as the knights from the Noxa Faction were seen patrolling around the base. "This military base was empty at first but with you around. I feel safer with them away from these Yakuzas or the Invisible Soldiers."

"It's no problem." Gazella continued. "As long you need help. I'm there for you."

"Speaking of which. I know it's stupid for me to bring it up but… ever heard of the Fire Emblem? My people can't stop talking about it and ended up finding it. Again, it's impossible." Kyohei said to her as she nods.

"I agree. Only the leaders like us can be worthy to claim this legendary sword." Gazella added as Kyohei chuckles.

"Hey, maybe if we can find one. We can keep it to ourselves." Kyohei then asked her as she agrees.

"Indeed, let us promise this and once again we'll find it in Miura." Gazella replied to him as she spoke in her mind. " _Hmph… you've made a wrong choice, Kyohei… I shall be the one who will claim the Fire Emblem. If he finds about my motives… I have no choice but to kill him. And command my soldiers to conquer your land. Cross my line, you'll deserve it soon enough…_ "

* * *

6/16/2018 **Yokosuka Commonplace, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the modern-day city of Yokosuka where the Yakuzas and the Invisible Soldiers were never touched by them. However, it has been protected by the JSDF and Jenius Institute. However, they didn't bring their weapons but kept their same respective clothing as usual. Iwai knew that bringing weapons weren't allowed and had to convince the JSDF Soldiers that Cecilia and Kome were cosplaying. He had a weird time to get through this. But, Yokosuka is a busy city with shores, towns, tall building and cars driving down the road and pedestrians walking. Cecilia and Kome knew it was indeed a different world. Kome on the other hand was surprised how big is the city and its civilization.

"It's so lively here. There are so many large buildings, and so many people... It's such an interesting contrast to my own world." Kome awed of excitement of this city.

"I'm glad you're liking it, Kome-san. What's your civilization like back in your world. Hoshido, of course." Iwai asked her as Kome thinked.

"My own world is a peaceful place. Of course there are many people as well, but nowhere near the scale of a city such as this. The technology of this world is clearly much more advanced. It's an interesting experience, being here." Kome express her feelings about her opinions as Cecilia smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that, Kome. After all, it's our first time here." Cecilia said with a giggle as Iwai sighed.

"Again, I had to deal with those JSDF. Plus, I'm not sure quite sure if it's your first time looking at a gun." Iwai said as he shrugged it off. "Nevermind, I guess I can show you around on this place. I visited there many times before the wall came up. With that out of the way, let's go spend some time with the two of you."

Minutes passed as Iwai takes them to a small outside restaurant where Iwai ordered a unique food called Takikomi Gohan for all three as Kome was intrigued of this new kind of rice. Just as she ate one, she realized the taste of this food that she just ate while Iwai and Cecilia were seen eating as well.

"This rice is absolutely delicious! We don't have this kind of rice back in my own world." Kome was surprised of the unique taste as she quickly eats it.

"I'm glad you liked it. It's my first time eating this, though. The foods here in Yokosuka are amazing. Maybe once you're back in your world. You can try cooking it if you're good at it." Iwai asked her as she swallows the rice.

"It would be wonderful if I could bring home a recipe for this. I could eat it every day." Kome smiled as she continued eating.

"Hmm… I could go ask the chef for the ingredients…" Iwai thinked about it as he shrugged it off and kept on eating.

"I would like seconds.~" Cecilia kindly asked the chef as he nods.

"Sure thing!" The chef replied as Iwai shrugged.

"Fine… I'll pay an extra…" Iwai didn't care as he did so.

 **-[Verny Park]-**

Minutes later as Iwai takes them to the view of the naval base where the US and Japanese soldiers patrolling around the base while the others are carrying out their duty. However, Iwai can't take them inside the base but instead to Verny Park to see one of the battleships still docked. Iwai kept staring at it as Kome was surprised of how massive ships can be that were made out of steel.

"Wow, these ships are huge... And they're made completely out of metal?" Kome was surprised as she kept looking at it as Iwai smiled.

"Surprised, are you?" Iwai continued. "This is the place where I used to check out the warships sometimes when I'm visiting. Since the wall came up, the ship will just simply crash into the skywall."

"Hmm… interesting, Iwai. Your world are indeed full of wonders." Cecilia said as Iwai was seen taking a picture of the ship with his phone.

"Pretty much. Remember the Ronins? I can tell it was your first time destroying them. That's advanced technology for you." Iwai said to the two.

"Ahh, them. I'm quite surprised of them as well." Cecilia said as Kome spoke in her own opinions about the Ronins.

"Yes, they certainly were quite something... I doubt anyone back in my own world has access to any technology as advanced as that." Kome replied as Iwai think of something about the Ronins.

"I see. Ronins were made in Yokosuka as I heard. Jenius Institute is right behind us. That skyscraper over there." Iwai turned around as they all looked at it.

"So, this is the building where these… Ronins were made?" Cecilia questions as Iwai kept staring.

"Pretty much. It's also where the huge ordeal there started with Hayate's hiding from the public. Anyways, enough of that. How about we can sit and look at the shore." Iwai asked to the two as they had to agree…

 **(TEN MINUTES LATER)**

 ***Persona 5 OST- Break it Down**

Ten minutes has passed as Iwai and Cecilia were seen sitting together as Iwai felt quiet to himself. Cecilia was unsure of herself if she wanted to talk to him ever since she was summoned and later trained him to become of who he is now. A general, a lord, and a leader of the Resistance. However, Cecilia starts to blush just to look at him. Iwai was always to happy and proud. Even when Kome came along. Things were different by then. Now, Cecilia had no choice but to speak up…

"Iwai?" Cecilia asked him as he noticed.

"Hmm? What is it?" Iwai asked her as she was seen blushing, embarrassing herself as she kept going.

"U-Umm… I know it's hard for me to say. I know I'm quite shy of myself today, trying to talk to you." Cecilia continued. "As you can see, I've been a general for my kingdom. Ever since you've summoned me, you were quite a curious one. And I made a decision to train you. After time and time of fighting alongside you, I've come to realized that how much you have progressed. It's such a bittersweet moment that every teacher, to see those around her learn to soar. That is the moment when she feels left behind…"

"Umm… Cecilia-shishou. There's no need to say something depressing. You still teach me as of today. But, I still need you. It's not like I hate you or anything. It's just that you're important to the Resistance and I care about you. That is why we have reasons to fight for. So please, Cecilia-shishou. You're still needed." Iwai said to her of his reason as Cecilia was quite surprised.

"Hmm? You still need me?" Cecilia asked him.

"Yeah. I do. We still have a lot world saving to do." Iwai replied as Cecilia smiled happily.

"It's a relief to hear you say that. Perhaps I have more to teach." Cecilia then stood up from the bench. "Well, then it's settled. I will be staying with you after all."

"Yeah… Thanks…" Iwai then hugged her as she blushes to see how Iwai feels. Then, Cecilia giggled with her smile as she hugged him back as he said in his mind. " _I feel like I'm literally forming a strong bond with her… does she love me? I can tell she trying to confess to me. I'll accept that. I think I should start dating with her at some time. I'm sure she'll confess some day. There's no turning back now._ "

 **[Iwai Shishido and Cecilia has attained support level A.]**

Then, the two stopped hugging as Cecilia was rather embarrassed. So does Iwai, they both sat down. Then, Kome comes back after exploring around the park while the kids were following her.

"Hmm? Kome-san, you're back. Also, you bought along the kids that are following you." Iwai said to Kome as she noticed and looked at the three curious kids.

"They just kept following me and I didn't see any harm in letting, so here they are." Kome looked at the kids as they ran away.

"And you scared them. Heh." Iwai continued. "Anyways, ready to head home? We don't want to keep them waiting."

Iwai, Cecilia, and Kome decided to head back to the temple in order to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

6/17/2017 **Seiten-Taisei Temple, Minami, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

The next day at the Resistance Base… with all the allies and the Tacticians joining up. Iwai was seen point at the map of Miura's Karibuchi Faction with the Noxa Faction's arrow forming an alliance with them. Kome and Cecilia looked at the map details as Iwai continued.

"Anyways, what we have here is the map of the Karibuchi Faction. However, the leader Kyohei Karibuchi has formed alliance with Gazella Barkhorn herself. I have a bad feeling about this. However, there is no time to wait. The part of the Fire Emblem is still there. Which is why we need to act fast. Any questions?" Iwai asked as Takuma raises his hand.

"Question to Kome-san. Is it possible to get detected in the sky if you're visiting a enemy territory? I have the feeling that the Karibuchi and Noxa won't like that." Takuma asked as Kome replied.

"It's always a possibility... That's the tradeoff for having such high and flexible mobility. My pegasus is well trained so it shouldn't be a huge issue, however we should of course still proceed with caution." Kome replied to him as Iwai nods.

"Trust me, Kome-san and Tsubasa's pegasus allies can handle this from the skies while we travel on the ground. I was hoping paying them for a visit might be interesting. But… I was planning to call Chris-san about it but… screw it. We're just going to visit them and say hi." Iwai said as Anna head tilts.

"Huh? Isn't it always guarded by soldiers around here?" Anna asked.

"Unfortunately, Karibuchi doesn't have one. We can just visit anytime. I get the feeling that Noxa's soldier will be a pain to deal with. I want to avoid killing them. Don't you agree, Cecilia-shishou." Iwai asked her

"I agree. If they tend to attack, then we will." Cecilia added as Iwai looked at his allies.

"Yeah… Now… let us find the last part of the Fire Emblem at Karibuchi…" Iwai said to everyone as they all cheered.

* * *

6/17/2017 **Military Base, Karibuchi, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Back at the military base's office where Gazella was seen looking around this empty space as Kyohei comes in. However, he isn't to happy about this.

"Gazella-san… we need to talk…" Kyohei asked her as she noticed. She knew this about about to happen. "When I was just walking around. I overheard one of your knights that you're planning to stage a betrayal on me… What are you planning… TELL ME!"

"Hmph… You do want to know? Fine then…" Gazella turned around. "Forming an alliance with you is a first start. And later, I planned this all along. I'm going to take over your land for the Noxa Faction. You were a fool to form an alliance with me. After all, you're pretty easy to handle."

"W-What!?" Kyohei was shocked as she approaches to her and shock his neck with a taser as he fell and passed out.

"Don't interrupt my conquest. I will handle this… and you can just sleep…" Gazella said her words as Kyohei's heard her voice as everything has gone faint…

The war is soon brewing with betrayal and chaos… How will the Resistance deal with it…

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview!]**

I, Iwai Shishido is back again. Things has taken a turn as of right now. We're about to head to Karibuchi until the Noxa Faction suddenly attacked the faction and us. What's going on? The alliance was a ploy? Then… it must be… Next time on **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**! **Chapter VI- Battlefront Blockade**. Buying a region free Fire Emblem Warriors on the Switch? That seems like a good choice.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thank you all for reading this non-action short chapter. I know this is focused on the bond of Iwai and Cecilia and some small heartfelt moments. Don't be mistaken! The story has quite a lot of plot twists I've done thanks to Urobuchi-san's inspiration. Both leaders in their respective factions are now settled into chaos. How will Miura descend into a chaotic war of betrayal!? Well, the only way to find out in the next chapter! Until then, Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

 **-[Fire Emblem Heroes: Alight/Storm]-**

 **[Character Teaser #2 - TACTICIAN & ALLY]**

 **His name is…**

"Hmph. What would you do… Stand there and watch!"

"Despair is meaningless. Only through fear."

"No matter how much you've put up… You're still dead…"

 **[ TACTICIAN - Takaharu Takagi /** **高木高晴** **]**

 **Her name is…**

"I've got an arrow to your head once I see you…"

"Give me an order, and I'll end them. Permanently."

"Running away? I'm afraid not. You'll never see the light of day!"

 **[ ALLY - Clarisse (** **クライネ** **) ]**

His Carnage Weapon is…

 **[The Japanese Halberd which formed the first island… AMENONUHOKO]**

 **[Coming soon for THIRD REVEAL]**


	7. 6- Battlefront Blockade

**The following story is a [FAN FICTION]! Fire Emblem series are all owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

 **So, I understand that it's short story but I'll consider this as a small project. Next year or this year in Winter, I might even make more Fire Emblem stories. But, Quick fix update on the 10 chapter story. It's still going to be the same but It will be different, the next chapter will be the end of the Beginning Arc. And Chapter X will act as a aftermath which I can't tell yet.. Since this is Chapter VI. Anyways, I'm going to cut to the chase and get started. So, let's begin!**

 **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**

Chapter VI: Battlefront Blockade

6/17/2018 **Town, Karibuchi, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Persona 2 Innocent Sin (PSP) OST- Boss Battle**

Noxa Soldier 1: "GAAH!"

The wounded soldier fell to the floor as the battle was seen taking place… the Resistance was given a unwelcome greeting, having no choice to attack against the Soldiers. Iwai on the other hand, he only wants to wound them without killing them. With his command to all of his allies. Jotaro's group as setted out to find the last part of the Fire Emblem while Tsubasa's group were see flying in the sky, giving recon to see a swarm of soldiers pillaging homes and burning them as civilians were running for their lives.

"Tch… There's no end to them." Iwai said to himself as he was seen spinning his spear and prepared his stance as the soldiers kept on rushing towards him as he swings his spear to the left as they were knocked back.

"They won't back down easily, Iwai. You must be careful!" Cecilia was seen casting Elwind as she repels them back easily.

"Right… I have a feeling Noxa's leader is responsible for this… Why on earth would they attack the Karibuchi Faction after the alliance has been made. Can't the leader Kyohei do something about this!?" Iwai exclaimed as a familiar character was seen arriving to approach them. Causing the Noxa soldiers to stop.

"I'm afraid you won't get to see him." Gazella arrives with two rapiers on each hand as she approaches to the Resistance. "Your so called 'Resistance' won't be able to reach him. Don't worry, he's not dead. I just forced him to go to bed. After all, he's very tired."

"You're lying…" Iwai continued. "What did you do to him!?"

"Ugh… I said he's sleeping. How many times do I have to say this!" Gazella exclaimed as she calms down. "Since you're planing stop me… The people here in Miura knows you're a wanted man. Therefore, they want you dead. Play hero all you want. But you'll never be respect as a human being you are."

Iwai, placed in a grim situation where Japan's Kanagawa Prefecture has changed… they never wanted a hero, or a villain. What it received… was chaos. The ongoing destruction happening in Miura. Everyone wanted to live a peaceful life, but not anymore. It was too late save the people who has lost everything they had. The town was left burning in Karibuchi as Iwai realized that this has gone too far.

"I don't know why you're doing this. I'll have to stop you. Thus, you don't have the responsibility as a leader. You're just bent on domination!" Iwai prepared his stance as he readied his Carnage Weapon at Iwai.

"Oh? What will you do with that spear of yours. I have experienced in military training about spears. They're pretty easy to predict when it comes from a rookie like you." Gazella prepared as she dashed towards Iwai as he noticed and guards with his shield.

"Gazella-san. You need to stop! There is no reason for bloodshed!" Iwai explained as Gazella denies.

"Yes there is, this is war and we are forced to fight each other! So face me!" Gazella retorted back at him.

"I will not!" Iwai then pushes her away with his shield. As he started charging towards her.

* * *

6/17/2018 **Office Building, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the office building in a peaceful city of Tokyo where people from below the building were seen marching through the streets, holding signs and yelling to get rid of the wall. The peaceful protest went on for months and the authorities can't do anything about it. The purple-long haired woman Kazumi was seen watching from below as she was seen sitting on the seat.

"Looking at the protest again, huh?" The male asked him. "It's been months since that happened."

"A-Ahh, Ichigo-san!" Kazumi looked at Ichigo as he was seen sitting to his desk.

"Honestly, I don't know why. We can still see the wall from that far." Ichigo said as Kazumi was shy as she goes back to work on her computer.

"I-I see… I'm still worried for Iwai-kun." Kazumi was worried as Ichigo noticed.

"Hmm? Your boyfriend?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yeah… Iwai-kun is still trapped by the side of the wall." Kazumi looked to see the wall outside as Ichigo approached her.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure your boyfriend is safe. Or maybe surviving after all the ruckus going on. Don't you think?" Ichigo asked her as Kazumi grabbed out her phone and looked at the messages.

"Yeah…" Kazumi replied as she sighed and headed back to work, hoping to wish Iwai's safety someday.

* * *

6/17/2018 **Outside the Skywall, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 **[STAB! SLIT!]**

"Damn… Hey, Caeldori-san… The rumors are true… The Invisible Soldiers are coming outside of the wall. It seems rare to me…" The young grey hooded man wearing a jacket with a "76" on his back as he cleans the blood off from his sword. Then, the red haired girl wearing a similar to Caeldori who was seen arriving her her pegasus after her naginata was seen stained in blood.

"If the invisible soldiers are coming, we'll just have to fight them off, right?" Caeldori replied as the young man thinked.

"Pretty much. The people are still trapped behind that wall. Kanagawa Prefecture can't be visited anymore… Plus, there is absolutely no way to enter inside but to leave it alone." The young man said as he inspects the Invisible Soldier's body… "Tch. Nothing…"

Then, Caeldori detected a presence as she points her naginata from behind to reveal a casual looking person holding pen and a note book who was frightened as he frantically pleads.

"H-Hey, hey, hey! D-Don't kill me! I have no weapons! I'm a journalist, you know? I'm here to find out about the wall!" The scared journalist said as Caeldori lowers her weapon. "T-The names Gentaro Ishikawa. I work for the Bunbunmaru Newspaper."

"How do we know you're telling the truth? We can't just trust everyone who comes up to us in this situation you know." Caeldori wasn't surt about this weird apperance going on regarding the person named Gentaro.

"Trust me! I'm not suspicious! I know it's complicated… I've been getting rumors about the wall and most importantly… the Fire Emblem." Gentaro said as the two looked each other.

"The Fire Emblem…? What's that?" The young man looked at Caeldori to ask her if she knows anything about it.

"I'm not sure... I believe there was such a thing in my own world, but there's still so much I don't know about this world. I'll have to work harder and learn more." Kome tried to think but can't get the picture as Gentaro sighed.

"I see… No worries!" Gentaro continued. "Anyways, I want to know your names so I can interview you."

The young man and Caeldori looked at Gentaro's optimistic personality despite he is a newspaper journalist. However, he had no choice.

"Fine… I'm **Yosuke Jogasaki** … And here is my partner, **Caeldori**." Yosuke introduces himself as Caeldori bows.

"Splendid! Anyways… Why are you here at the wall? It's off limits, you know? The JSDF can pretty much find you if you trespass." Gentaro asked him as she shrugged.

"Who cares though, We're just here to investigate the wall spawning out these fellas." Yosuke pointed at the Invisible Soldier's corpse.

"Hmm? They came from the wall? Who are these people…?" Gentaro questions about it as he shook his head.

"Don't know much about it. I can tell they're considered as a threat, if they started marching out from that wall and attacks the small town or Tokyo. Then it'll become a problem. Isn't that right, Caeldori-san." Yosuke had his arms crossed and looked at her.

"Yeah. It would be bad if they started attacking, which is why we're here, to stop them." Caeldori replied as Gentaro writes it down.

"Mmmhmm… Got it." Gentaro finishes writing. "So, I'm about to move on to the next question and-"

JSDF Soldier 1: "Someone trespassed! The footprints left it's mark!"

JSDF Soldier 2: "Let's find them and bring them back. We can't let those troubling kids cause a lot of ruckus."

"Ahh, sorry! We gotta book it! Caeldori-san!" Yosuke said as he got on the back of Caeldori's Pegasus. "Sorry, Gentaro-san. We gotta go… Take me somewhere away from them!"

"Alright, here we go, hang on tight!" Caeldori nodded as she controls her pegasus as she flies away into the sky.

"B-But, what about the inter-" Gentaro suddenly noticed to turn around and looked at the JSDF Soldiers.

JSDF Soldier 3: "You there! Why on earth are you doing here!?"

JSDF Soldier 4: "You're coming with me! We have a lot to talk about…"

The JSDF soldiers approached to Gento and grabs his arms as he was being dragged away.

"W-What about my work! My journal! And most importantly, my job! Please! This is a mistake!" And so… Gentaro was never heard from again…

* * *

6/17/2018 **Town, Karibuchi, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Shadowverse OST- Dragoncraft Battle Theme**

The battle continues on as Iwai was seen battling Gazella and her two rapiers as she was blocking and dodging. Iwai's skills with spear and shield has improved as he places his right foot and twists it to the right for a spin attack as the blade collides with her rapier's blade as Gazella was knocked back but stood. She realizes that her rapiers was cut in half by his spear.

"I see… You are indeed strong to cut through this blade." Gazella said as threw it away the broken weapons. "But don't think this is over, Iwai Shishido. This is just the beginning… Come, **Dáinsleif** …"

Then, the orb of light appears on her chest as she crushes it, materializing a double-edge tuning fork sword with red and white split on each blade as she wields it. The red menacing aura surrounds her as if it was increasing her power.

"A Carnage Weapon… how…?" Iwai asked her. "Only a Tactician can wield it!"

"Don't assume! I used to be a Tactician once! I once lost my ally because of the Invisible Soldiers. I still once kept it but it was never used… Since you forced me to use it… I cannot hide it away until I have to kill you!" Gazella dashed madly as Iwai noticed as he uses his shield as he blocks it until he was knocked back and rolled on the ground as Kome arrives to save him as she flies him back to the ground.

"Thanks, Kome-san. Be careful… Gazella is a tough one with the Carnage Weapon of hers… Do you sense that sword's evil presence? I have a bad feeling about this." Iwai said to her as Kome looked at Gazella's Carnage Weapon.

"Of course I can sense it... She clearly will not be easy to take down, but we must keep fighting." Kome replied to Iwai as he nods.

"Well then, she's going to put up a fight to kill us. We need to do something about her." Iwai replied as he readied his stance. The two dashed as Kome decided to support him.

The two blades collides as Iwai knew he was in a advantage. He once remembered… Spear beats swords. Iwai was confident in this battle as he thrusts his spear towards Gazella's weapon as his blade goes in between the tuning fork blade as Gazella suddenly noticed and stepped back.

"Great… Kome-san! You have your tome ready? Which spell are you going to use?" Iwai asked Kome as he goes in for the attack.

"I'm going to try thunder magic. It may even be possible to amplify the power by using my bolt naginata along with it." Kome said as she prepared her Bolt Naginata and her Thunder Tome.

"Got it! I was hoping Thunder would be a good choice!" Iwai replied as he continued to attack with a fierce thrust that reached towards her as she blocks it away.

"Hmph. Your pathetic magic think you can even land a hit on me? How preposterous!" Gazella retorted as she attacks Iwai as he was being pushed back, forcing him on the defensive.

"Maybe, maybe not. Her magic maybe strong, but you won't see it coming!" Iwai then proceeds to parry her attack away. "Kome-san! Now!"

"Thunder!" Kome then casted a bolt of thunder from the sky as it zapped her bolt naginata as it was amplified. She rode her pegasus in high speeds while Iwai swings his spear to his right as Gazella's uniform was damaged. Then, Iwai then jumps up as Kome uses her weapon and thrusts Gazella until she blocked the incoming attack but ends up getting shocked and knocked back to the ground as she was left heavily injured.

"We did it, Kome-san… The plan worked out fine! Spears do beat Swords!" Iwai then smiles at Kome.

"Yeah, it seems so. I'm glad it worked out." Kome replied as Cecilia arrived next to them.

"Everyone… It's not over yet…" Cecilia warned them as Gazella was seen barely standing up.

"Why… Why wasn't I strong…!? I'm am one of the England's Elite! Not like this! I cannot accept this! This Carnage Weapon was bestowed to me after I lost my ally. Why… Just why are you trying to stop me from my conquest!?" Gazella felt a grief as she was angry.

"That Carnage Weapon is maybe strong. But maybe cursed. However, I can't let you take over Karibuchi. If you won't tell me where Kyohei-san is…" Iwai threatens her as he was about to ready his spear.

"I-I give!" Gazella pleaded. "Kyohei is not dead… He's still in the military base, trapped in a empty room in the office. P-Please! Don't kill me!"

"Hmmm… Fine, thanks for being honest. Everyone, let's go-"

"W-Wait! Before you go… I want to tell you the truth… The truth about Jenius Institute!" Gazella asks him as he looks at her.

"Hmm… the truth?" Iwai asks as she nods. "Fine… tell me everything you know. I'm still trying to find out myself."

"Fine… just listen." Gazella takes a deep breath and continued. "I've met Hayate and his men at Jenius Institute. After the Noxa Faction was formed. I was given a personal invitation by Hayate himself. I never knew much about him but he was a kind person in the outside. When he took me to the underground facility and showed me something unique… He was… sinister on the inside."

"And was in there?" Iwai asked her.

"When he showed me this thing… I thought it was a sphere filled with darkness. But in reality… Hayate found the Dragon Egg… born from darkness…" Gazella said as everyone noticed. Causing the Noxa Soldiers to feel scared.

Noxa Soldier 1: "T-The dragon egg!? A real dragon egg!? I thought they're extinct in the old times!"

Noxa Soldiers: "W-We're screwed… We're done for! We've been lied!"

" **SILENCE!** " Gazella yelled at her soldiers and gets back to talking. "Anyways, He never told me the name of this dragon. What I can tell, the egg is pretty huge but leaves a sinister aura around it. It makes me frightened by it…"

"I didn't expect a dragon to be present in this world... But it looks like we have no choice but to to deal with it. Is there anything else you can tell us about this?" Kome said to Gazella as she shook her head.

"I… I don't know. Like I said… I won't live long thanks to this damn Carnage Weapon… Just hurry up and find Kyohei already. I'm sorry but…" Gazella starts to cough. "Crap… I'm almost out of time… stop… Hayate… he's… declaring… war- Gah! Ugggh…"

Then suddenly, her Carnage weapon disappears. Along with her mark on the back of her hand which disappears. All of the Noxa Soldiers were shocked of her death because her life was drained by the weapon. They was no hope for them but to drop their weapons, taking off their helmets and armors, and starts to leave the Karibuchi Faction. They've entered despair for themselves which made them too late. The Resistance knew that there was no other way to revive Gazella but to leave her be. Iwai knew that she committed a crime to simply take over a peaceful faction just to expand.

"S-She's dead…" Sakura was sadden of this event as Kome comforts her.

"It'll be okay. We just have to keep on moving forward. We can't forget the reason we're here in the first place." Kome said to Sakura as she shyly nods.

"She's right. There was no other way. We have to keep going and find Kyohei-san. We already know that Hayate is hiding a dragon inside of Jenius Institute. But things changed, we're going to stop Hayate… together. Things wouldn't happen without Cecilia-shishou around. Sorry for my long ramble. Let's go." Iwai said as he started to head to the military base with his Resistance as there was no time.

* * *

6/17/2018 **Military Base, Karibuchi, Miura, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Then inside the small room of the military base where Iwai busts the door open and finds Kyohei quietly sitting in the corner.

"Kyohei-san!" Iwai called him as he noticed.

"Hmm… Y-You're… Iwai Shishido…" Kyohei stood up and stretches as he approached him. "Why are you doing here? Where's Gazella. She has begun her attack in my faction"

"She died…" Iwai replied as Kyohei was shocked as he sighed in relief.

"I see… That was unexpected it. How is my people?" Kyohei replied.

"They're fine but their homes was left burnt." Iwai responded as he smiles.

"Phew… I'm glad. Anyways, why are you here? I'm just curious to know." Kyohei asked him as Iwai thinked.

"We're here to find the last part of the Fire Emblem. It's around here in your faction." Iwai asked him as he noticed.

"Ahh! You're here for that part! Actually… I have it right here." Kyohei then grabs something out from his back pocket and gives it to him.

"T-The hilt… That's the last piece!" Iwai continued. "Where did you get it!?"

"More like a handle of the sword, but goes either way. I found this part when I was taking a stroll at the beach and suddenly I stepped on something. And then… you know what happens." Kyohei explained as Iwai nods.

"Thank you, Kyohei-san." Iwai replied to him.

"It's no problem. Though, I'm not worthy to use that part but… it's yours." Kyohei said with a smile.

"Heh. How nice of you. Anyways… Tsubasa-san. Let's head outside." Iwai asked her as they all headed outside of the military base's building.

Just as they headed outside. Tsubasa bought out the pommel as Iwai held the hilt and grabbed out the blade. The three parts starts to glow as the parts hovered up into the sky as the parts spun around each other as it kept glowing. It kept going faster until the parts suddenly collided. Just as that… the glow dies down a bit as it soons to reveal a true weapon… the golden, radiant sword that shines likes a star…

"The… **Fire Emblem** …" Iwai was shocked as it was slowly hovering down to Iwai as he grabbed it. He felt the power of the sword resonating through him as he started to glow while the wind blew around him. Then second later, the glow dies down and disperses. Iwai realized that his body felt light and can hold a sword's weight with ease. Then, he raises the Fire Emblem into the sky and looked at it.

 ***The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild OST- Key Item Obtained**

 **-[LEGEND OBTAINED - Fire Emblem]-**

 **[Description: A weapon foretold in many legends. Said to be made from the sun that shines like gold. This legendary sword only chooses the one who is worthy to wield the blade as long they have a pure, clean heart. It can also rend corruption and slay the darkness.]**

Kome then approached to Iwai to have a look of this legendary sword itself.

"So this is the Fire Emblem in its entirety... I'm sure it will be of great strength for our cause." Kome said to Iwai and looked at the blade.

"A-Amazing… I've… I've never wield such an legendary sword before. This sword can definitely destroy the skywall… and a dragon for sure." Iwai responded back to her as he looked at the reflection of his face from that golden blade. "But the battle isn't over yet… We need to defeat Shinya and Aversa. After they took over the Ikaruga Faction, it's going to stir more chaos as soon as possible. Which is why he's our top priority. Then later on, We can stop Hayate and his dragon egg."

"I agree." Corrin continued. "We can't let him do what he wants or else this world will die."

"Y-Yeah! Like papa said!" Kana added as Camilla pets her.

"This world is indeed interesting. I still trust you after all.~" Camilla said to him as Sakura joined in.

"I also agree. I still desire peace in this world. I understand the people's cries. But, I still want to help!" Sakura joined in as Iwai looked at the rest of his allies.

"Whenever you go, I'll follow." Lucina said as Owain nods to times.

"She agrees! With that mighty, legendary sword… you shall become unstoppable!" Owain pridefully said as Severa punches him at the back of his head.

"Cut that out! Anyways, I'm sure you'll beat that guy for sure. Right, mother?" Severa asked Cordelia as she nods.

"Of course, In this warring world. We'll keep on fighting for you." Cordelia said to him as Iwai looked at all of his allies. Even Tsubasa and Jotaro. Charlotte as well. Then, Azura approached to him.

"Iwai." Azura continued. "Are you sure you'll take this fate for sure?"

"Yeah. I'm going to take that fate and uphold it until I die." Iwai said to her as she nods.

"If that is what you wish then you shall fulfill it." Azura said to him as Iwai held his Fire Emblem.

"Thanks. So, Kome-san. Once this is all over… You just going back to your world? I can tell your people miss you." Iwai said to her.

"Yeah. As the crown princess of my land, I am obligated to return." Kome nods as Iwai understands.

"I see… Anyways, It's time to get going. Tonight, we'll strike." Iwai nods as they all left the military base as they were headed to the Ikaruga Faction to stop Shinya and Aversa for good.

* * *

6/17/2018 **Jenius Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, Yokosuka, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the building where it was all quiet where the people inside the building were killed. So were the scientists as well. However, blood was scattered across the floor, wall, and objects. However, down into the underground lab where the sinister voice was seen laughing while the corpse of science were on the floor. But, it was revealed that Ronins were actually responsible for the attack, led by Hayate. However, in the lab where Hayate was seen staring at the dragon egg kept inside the large room. He was fascinated of how the progress is going but rather felt achieved of his work.

"Yes… Yes! This is fascinating! This egg will hatch soon enough before those damn JSDF finds out about this project… Not to mention… I lost my damn radar! No matter! I will soon find the Fire Emblem… no matter what. Once the dragon is hatched, It will indeed follow my command so I can become the true survivor in this war! Though… Thank you Minato… for taking care of my building." Hayate turns around and looks at the corpse of Minato which he was stabbed against the wall. Then, Hayate then proceeds to leave the underground lab as the dragon egg was shown through the glass as the shell slightly cracks a bit from the egg. Thus, Hayate's sinister laugh echoes through the hallway as everything was pitch black.

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview!]**

I, Iwai Shishido is back again and once more. I now have the Fire Emblem. I feel overpowered about this but I can't give up. But, the duel is waiting for me. There's no way I can give up! Next time on **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**! **Chapter VII: Sword Summit**! I have on suggestions but stay tuned!

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading! Yosuke and Caeldori from the teaser has made their appearance! I know this is a short chapter and it feels like I'm turning this into a main focus is action-related scenes and character focus of Iwai, Kome, and Cecilia. I've never gone this far and it's almost to be finished. Once that, I'll plan to do more FE stories next year. Anyways, until then… Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

 **-[Fire Emblem Heroes: Alight/Storm]-**

 **[Character Teaser #3 - TACTICIAN & ALLY]**

 **Her name is…**

"I want to fight. Maybe even I can save the people outside the wall."

"I wanted to become an idol, but I never got a chance."

"It doesn't matter. I won't let you escape from me!"

 **[ TACTICIAN - Amou Shirogane /** **白金天羽** **]**

 **His name is…**

"You mustn't lose your control, Young Lord. It is our mission to protect."

"Today, It felt like I woke up early to clear away pebbles…"

"You may not be Lord Chrom, but I still sense justice in you."

 **[ ALLY - Frederick (** **フレデリク** **) ]**

 **Her Carnage Weapon is…**

 **[The scythe meant to cut spirits… IGALIMA]**

 **[Coming soon for FOURTH REVEAL]**


	8. 7- Sword Summit

**The following story is a [FAN FICTION]! Fire Emblem series are all owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

 **Before we start. This will be a SHORT chapter and the end of the Beginning Arc and will lead up to the last chapter's Final Arc. I want to change it up a bit and see how it goes. Enjoy.**

 **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**

Chapter VII: Sword Summit

* * *

6/17/2018 **Ikaruga Main Building, Ikaruga, Miura, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

It was night time… The Ikaruga Faction was left to become a war-torn battleground after the Invisible Soldiers has started a full scale invasion against the Hokuto Alliance. The end results was a stalemate. Iwai and the Resistance has arrived to the outside of the building which was tall over around 100 floors.

"There it is…" Iwai continued as he was seen holding the Fire Emblem instead of his Carnage Weapon. "Chris-san told me that this is where Shinya is supposed to be. Along with Aversa…"

Kome was seen on her pegasus and looked at the tall building while the wind was blowing.

"So this is it... We can't turn back now, let's do everything in our power to get this done right." Kome said to Iwai as he looked at the yakuzas inside the main building patrolling around.

"Taking both of them down might be hard… But, the rest of you. Careful about these yakuzas inside the building. Resistance, you're free to make some noise." Iwai said to his members as they all nodded as he got on Kome's pegasus. "Me and Kome-san are going to pay them a visit. Let's go, Kome-san. We're going to settle this battle between us and them."

"Alright, let's go then." Kome replied to him.

Then, Kome rode her pegasus as she fly up high as she was gaining speed to reach to the top of the building. Iwai wanted payback against Shinya and his tremendous strength. But, it is the battle bot those two that they must face against their only enemy.

" _Shinya… Today's the day that you'll meet your end. Kome is right. There is no turning back. This time, We'll determine this battle by fate._ " Iwai said in his mind as Kome kept on flying up as as she reaches to the highest point of the build as he flew inside to crash through the glass as Iwai lands. "Phew… that worked."

"Hmph… I've never expect to see you again, Hero of Minami." Shinya continued as he was seen sitting on his desk as Aversa was on her black pegasus and next to him. "I'm quite surprised… YOU do have the Fire Emblem. Not bad… for a Hero. But, you may not be worthy. Hand over the Fire Emblem. And I'll spare you just as promised."

"Not happening. Today's your day to be judged upon. You best get ready, Shinya. I'm going to pull off a Happy Birthday on you." Iwai prepared his Fire Emblem as he had his shield from his Carnage Weapon ready.

"Hmph. We shall see." Shinya held his Carnage Weapon ready as Kome and Aversa decided to take it outside to have their own battle. Then, Shinya dashed towards him as Iwai easily blocks it as the wind rage, causing glass to be shattered around everywhere.

Iwai stepped back as he goes for the thrust as the tip of the Fire Emblem knocked him back with immense force as he crashed into the table.

"Not bad… the Fire Emblem… is indeed powerful. It could overwhelm me that easily. No matter. I'll take that sword right off of you!" Shinya ran as he performed convestives swings as Iwai proceeded to block from his directions. He had to think carefully of countering him as he goes for a parry and tries for a thrust as Shinya dodged buy ends up having his left shoulder stabbed which burned him when he stepped back. As he felt the flesh burning because of that blade. "Tch… you should be messed with. You seemed to be fighting on the defensive. Plus, that'd hurt. You're just simply holding back with that sword's powers, is it not?"

"Pretty much. I'm still overpowered. But I want to make this fight interesting. Think about One Punch Man, right?" Iwai asked him as Shinya had a menacing glare.

"I don't watch anime…" Shinya responded as Iwai sweatdropped.

"Nevermind… But, Let's make this fight a worthwhile." Iwai said as he ran and swung his sword one-handed as he proceeds to overwhelm him as Shinya was forced to be in a pinch as Iwai was about to deliver the string until he blocked it with his rectangular blade as the winds raged again. "I'm not done yet!"

"I don't think so!" Shinya grapples him by his neck as he threw him off the building as he follows pursuit.

Iwai started falling as he noticed to see Shinya falling towards him when he makes a strike as Iwai completely blocks it. Iwai and Shinya continued to trade attacks with each other as Iwai switched around as he was about to gain the advantage of this battle.

"Tch… Now were fighting while the middle of falling? Heh. You're finished-" Iwai's sentence was cut as Aversa quickly grabs him and started flying. "Great… Kome-san!"

Then, Kome grabs Iwai as he got on the back of her pegasus as she flew up into the sky. Just as the meet to see each other again in the skies. Shinya prepared his weapon.

"Not bad… You're still holding and you haven't managed to kill me. Enough talk… Let's finish it right here and now!" Shinya said as he gaters red aura.

"Yeah… I'll determine the fate of this battle…" Iwai said as he gathers golden aura around him and his sword as both pegasus fliers charged each other like jousting. At the climax of the battle… The Fire Emblem glows as it extends the glow of the blade as he slashes him. At the silent wind and a moment of pause… Shinya drops his weapon and ends out spurting blood from his hip… "And the winner… is us…"

"Y-You're… not… bad…" Shinya then starts to fall off from the sky as Aversa noticed as she dives down to catch him and lands at the top of the building. Aversa tried to call for him despite he is slowly dying.

"Master… Master, please…" Aversa tries to call him as Shinya's eyes opens a bit.

"Aversa… It's decided… Hokuto Alliance is no more… leave me at peace. You'll disappear as well. Let us meet again… in the afterlife…" Shinya said to him as his mark disappears and dies. Aversa had no choice but to comply as she hugged him.

"As you wish… my dear Master…" Aversa said as she starts to glow and disappear in golden particles. Along with the black pegasus.

* * *

6/17/2018 **Yukimura Castle, Yukimura, Miura, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

"So.. you're leaving the Swordsman Bureau?" Mitsuru asked Sadique as she was seen shrugging.

"Pretty much. There is something I need to do in my life. I'm heading to Yokohama for a reason. Again, I'm not sure if I were to be allowed back in." Sadique asked her as Mitsuru nods.

"You're allowed to, despite you're still part of the Yukimura Faction." Mitsuru said to her. "But be careful. Things are happening in the Kanagawa Prefecture. I suggest you'd take caution."

"Don't worry. I'm used to these kind of things around in this world. I get the feeling that things… are getting to rowdy outside. Anyways, take care. Wish me luck in my journey." Sadique said as she held her sword and leaves the room. Mitsuru sighed and knew that she had to let her go…

* * *

6/17/2018 **Ikaruga Main Building, Ikaruga, Miura, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the bottom of the building. Iwai's Resistance managed to beat all of the Yakuza thugs as they all head outside to see Iwai and Kome who were safe but survived in the battle.

"Kome-san… We… We actually did it. We just defeated Shinya… And Aversa disappeared because of Shinya's mark is gone as well." Iwai said to her as Kome felt relieved.

"Yeah... It seems so. We can't let our guard down yet though." Kome replied as him.

"Indeed… The battle isn't going to end here. We need to head to Jenius Institute as soon as possible. The dragon egg must be stopped!" Iwai continued. "The Fire Emblem maybe strong… It even may destroy the wall and the dragon. It seems like going back to Yokosuka is going to be a pain."

"Well, we have no choice but to keep on moving forward." Kome said as he nods.

"True. Though, before we head there… I… I want to spend time with Cecilia-shi- I mean… Cecilia-san right now. It just feels like I need to spend time with her ever since I first met by simply summoning her." Iwai said and looked at Cecilia as she blushed.

"Hmm? M-Me, Iwai? You… sure about this?" Cecilia asked him as as smiles.

"Pretty much. It's… important. You… interested?" Iwai asked her as Cecilia nods.

"I'm… I'm open to hear you of what you say." Cecilia said to him as he smiles.

"Thanks. Cecilia-san… and everyone. I never knew we've made it this far. But, I'm still happy of how this turns out well in our journey. I couldn't have done it with you everyone… Besides, I've never felt so happy of how this journey went. And now… Everything's up to this… Cecilia-san… I know You've been keeping this from me… Are you… interested in me?" Iwasi asked her as Cecilia starts to blush madly a bit.

"U-Umm… Uhh… Iwai… I've… I've been wanting to say this but… Thank you… I've never felt to happy to be with you around and how far you've become. A brave lord who shall lead the light to its faithfulness. IT's what I used to think but here you are. I'm still proud for you." Cecilia said to him with a kind smile.

"Hey. After all, We're just fighting to survive in this world. But now, with things not over. We have a dragon to slay because of Hayate and the Jenius Institute. However, we may not be ready yet for this night. Cecilia-san… There is something I need to tell you. I… I just want to speak things already so hear me out." Iwai said to Cecilia as they both looked at each other. However, their adventure doesn't end here…

* * *

6/17/2018 **Jenius Institute of Advanced Matter Physics, Yokosuka, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

Meanwhile at the same location of the building where the JSDF were seen crowding up the place as the civilians were gathered to see what's going on of this ongoing event which was suddenly happening. The JSDF Soldiers were seen guarding the main building. However, what's important where the Soldiers were seen inside the underground lab as they managed to go inside without a problem. Ten soldiers rushed in as they enter into the lab where the giant dragon egg was being kept as Hayate was seen.

JSDF Soldier 1: "Hayate Umehara… We knew that we're suspicious of you. You were planning this all along!"

"Oh? So what? I've already won. You've lost. With this egg about to hatch. This fascinating beast shall eradicate the entire human race in the Kanagawa Prefecture and I shall be the only survivor to live! Curses that Hero of Minami! I'm just going to kill you all… Though, do you hear that? That is the sound of the egg hatching…" Hayate turned around to look at the soldiers while the egg starts to hatch while releasing a dark, menacing aura at the same time.

JSDF Soldier 2: "Guys… the egg…"

JSDF Soldier 3: "If we won't do something…"

"What on earth are you saying… I've already won… there is no way of stopping it…" Hayate coldly said as the shell of the egg cracks and releases the dark aura as it covered the glass screen. Every soldiers noticed and looked at the screen where the dark smoke fades away as it reveals to be a black large dragon in scales as Hayate was laughing maniacally. "GYAHAHAHAHAHA! Can't you see! I've raised this dragon all thanks to my useless lackeys. And now… Dragon! Kill them all!"

However, the Dragon did not listen but to stare and ignore.

"Hmm? What's a matter!? I said kill them all! What are you waiting for!? I swear to god… I am going to rip your scales one by one-" Hayate's voice was cut as the Dragon crashes in with its head as it ate Hayate, ending up to kill him as the dragon roared and started to flew up into the sky, making a giant hole in the ceiling as the lab starts to crumble.

JSDF Soldier 4: "Crap! We're too late! We gotta do-"

The lab started to fall apart and crash onto the soldiers as they didn't make it out alive. Back outside the building where the ground rumbles as all civilians and the JSDF noticed to see the building of Jenius Institute was destroyed as the dragon rose up into the sky as it was flapping its wings.

Civilian 1: "D-Dragon! RUN!"

Civilian 2: "We're gonna die!"

All of the Civilians started to run away in fear as the JSDF soldiers were seen firing their firearms at the dragon but it couldn't leave a dent on it as it was bulletproof. The dragon then returned fire with a massive fire breath, instantly killing them and the civilians who were running into fear as the dragon flew around Yokosuka as it roared.

JSDF Soldier 5: "All units! Retreat! I repeat, Retreat-"

However, the soldier was later burned by the dragon's flame as the soldiers couldn't retreat. On this evening… humanity has received a grim reminded that the world will someday end without its civilization.

Meanwhile back at the Resistance at Ikaruga… Azura has sensed the dragon's presence from far away as she felt her heart beating in her chest as she felt it…

" _It's coming… the end is near… Iwai, you must end this…_ " Azura said in her mind as she looked up into the night sky and hopes the world could be saved. But no… the civilization is soon to die. The final battle will soon brew to its climax…

 **[TO BE CONTINUED]**

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview!]**

Next Chapter… **Chapter FINAL: Apocrypha**. This time, I'll end this for sure…

 **Author's Notes: Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading this fairly short chapter. I won't speak long but the final chapter will actually come to an end. Anyways, I have a no teasers at this moment but until then… Switch on your Youth!**


	9. FINAL- Apocrypha

**The following story is a [FAN FICTION]! Fire Emblem series are all owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

 **This is it, the Final Chapter. Soon, the Extra Chapter will be unlocked but I won't tell you yet until the end despite it's an ending. However, this ending will be the only thing I came up with and I want to complete this for the first time. Will I rework on this story in some future? I don't know but I'm going to leave it there as is. Anyways, let's get started!**

 **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**

Chapter FINAL: Apocrypha

* * *

6/22/2018 **Seiten-Taisei Temple, Minami, Miura, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

Five days has passed and the Dragon has continued to wreak havoc around the Kanagawa Prefecture, most of the cities were burned to ashes and humanity is struggling to survive. However, the civilian's lives were claimed by the Dragon. The JSDF couldn't do anything but to keep on fighting to get themselves killed. Thus, the civilization is dying sooner or later. Except in the city of Miura… Ikaruga and Noxa are now gone due to the war and corruption. Minami, Karibuchi, Yukimura, and Miura were the only left surviving.

However, at the temple… the blue portal opens up done by Kome's dragon vein ability as Iwai and Cecilia were seen coming out of it as he stretches.

"There… I hope that does it. Though, I still feel the same." Iwai said to himself and looked at Cecilia. "Don't you think, Cecilia-san?"

"Unfortunately yes. Going to this… Deeprealms… is rather interesting." Cecilia responded as Iwai chuckles.

"No need to worry about. I'm just glad… you know?" Iwai relied as the rest of his allies of the Resistance looks at him.

"Hey, are you done visiting the deeprealms?" Corrin asked. "I assume Cecilia managed to have a child with you now."

"Yeah, we're done. Hey, maybe Kana would grow into a fine woman someday." Iwai looked at Kana and pets her.

"I really want to become one but I can still turn into a dragon, Uncle Iwai.~" Kana added as she giggles at him.

"Heh. Though, Camilla-san. She does have the same hair color like yours." Iwai said to her as she nods.

"Of course, Kana here is our pride after all." Camilla responded with a smile on her face.

"Woo-hoo… I can't wait to shoot down a dragon." Setsuna said as she yawns as Lachesis smiles.

"I'm kinda afraid but we're going to do this together. Right, Brother?" Lachesis said to him.

"Of course, Lord Iwai." Eldigan continues. "It has been a long road for us. Therefore, we will continue fighting for you."

"I'm just excited as you are, Lord Iwai. But hey, I'm still happy as always!" Mae said as she crossed her arms and smiles.

"Lord Iwai, the battle will reach it's climax. Therefore, we must prepare." Jotaro added as he spoke from the shadows.

"Iwai-san. Ever since I met you… you were brave. So… I want to become brave as well! With my Ichaival, I'll keep on fighting for you in the skies. With Caeda-san, Cordelia-san, Catria-san, Hinoka-san, Eirika-san, and Ephraim-san… They're all friends to me!" Tsubasa said as Cordelia nods.

"I agree. When I first met Kome. I was confused of being called Caeldori. I didn't even know who it is." Cordelia said as she chuckles. "But hey, thanks for looking over Tsubasa. She is our lord after all."

"But with all of us together, we can do this and fight this dragon. So, let's do our best!" Caeda said with a kind smile as he looked at everyone.

"Guys… thank you… I couldn't done it with you, guys. I mean… We've gone this far and we're all still surviving." Iwai continued. "Chris-san… How long we were out?"

"It's been five days. The dragon is still targeting major cities. Yokohama remained untouched but I can tell the dragon is there, preparing to kill the civilians once again. I can't believe this is happening." Chris said as Iwai smiles.

"There's no need to fear. But, Kome-san. Thank you for opening to the portal to the Deeprealms. Our child is kept safe in here. I'm curious. How can a child grow so fast…" Iwai asked her as he thinked about it.

"Time in the Deeprealms is not synchronized with other worlds. Depending on which you go to, it works in different ways." Kome replied to Iwai about as he understands.

"Oooooooh, I see now. Were you also raised in the Deeprealms as well?" Iwai added.

"No, I was raised in my own kingdom. However, I have heard that the spear wielding king and queen of an age past were raised in the Deeprealms." Kome responded as Iwai nodded and stretches his arms.

"Right. Noted. So, I guess that explains about it. However, time is running short. I have my Fire Emblem ready to destroy the dragon and the skywall. Everything will end in a right way as possible." Iwai grabbed out his Fire Emblem as he prepared himself for the worst.

"I'm with you, Iwai-san." Takuma continued. "Hikari-nee is shy about this but she's pretty prepared."

"H-Hai! P-Please make good use of me!" Hikari then bowed as Iwai smiled.

"No worries. Now, it's time." Iwai was about to continue until someone approached to him.

"Before you go, you'll need someone like me." The voice of Sadique comes into his temple just to meet him.

"Huh? Sadique-san? Why are you here?" Iwai asked her as she sighs with a smile.

"Fighting against the dragon without me around? I am going to come with, you know?" Sadique continued. "You know, the Dragon is surely growing and someone like us needs to stop them. Besides people are calling it the Dark Dragon because of how menacing the aura is."

"Dark… Dragon?" Iwai asked as she nods.

"Yuppers. I was at Yokohama to enjoy my life in the sky walls until the Dragon came and killed them all. It was a sad moment that my vacation was ruined. I couldn't manage to kill the dragon with that scale of it. It's hard as diamonds and it ended up breaking my sword completely.

"It's really that tough, huh... Looks like it'll be hard to take down. Hopefully we'll be able to manage." Kome asked her as Sadique sarcastically shrugs.

"Who knows. The JSDF couldn't do anything but left to die. Right now, I remember that the Dark Dragon also created a nest on that tall building. I don't know what's it doing, though." Sadique said as Iwai becomes curious about it.

"A nest you say? Hmph. I wonder why…" Iwai thinked as Sadique continued.

"Anyways, time is running short. You should head to Yokohama right away or else things will go definitely bad." Sadique said to Iwai as he looked at her.

"Yeah… Let's get going." Iwai replied as he commands his Resistance to head out the temple. Chris knew he had to give him a good luck.

* * *

6/22/2018 **Yokohama, Japan** Midnight - Clear Sky

 ***Danganronpa V3 OST- Beautiful Lie**

Then… sometime later at the Yokohama Landmark Tower where the Dark Dragon were seen resting on the top of the building as everyone arrives where the Invisible Soldiers were seen heavily guarding the tower… However, Iwai conjured the glow from the Fire Emblem as he swung his blade to wipe out the remaining Invisible Soldiers as they all stood there to look at the top of the tower with the Dark Dragon resting on the top of it.

"It's too late… the Dark Dragon has already made it's tower a home… This will be a problem." Iwai said as Kome looked up into the sky.

"We can't give up now. We'll just have to figure out a way to deal with this..."

"Yeah… but damn… Why does it always happen. I wish I had a Flugel that will serve me to destroy that dragon… Then again… No Game, No Life." Iwai continued in his mind. " _Heh… If I were to summon Jibril as my Servant… Gah! She's just fictional!_ "

"This is sure going to be a long climb to the top, Iwai. Besides, it's not going to be that easy to defeat it. There's a chance that your winning outcome will be pretty slim." Sadique said as she awed of the night sky.

"You can say that. Anyways, we need to go… now!" Iwai told everyone as they all headed to the top of the tower…

 **-[Yokohama Landmark Tower | Highest Area]-**

 ***Danganronpa V3 OST - Despair Searching**

Just as they arrive to the top of the tower… everyone suddenly arrived to see the dragon resting on its new nest. Kome saw of how giant this dragon is.

"It's so big… We have to fight that thing…?" Kome awed of this encounter of the dragon's size.

"H-Holy shit! T-That is big dragon… We're so not ready for that!" Takuma exclaimed as he was a bit frightened of this beast.

"So… this will be finally the final battle which we will all stand against… one sinister enemy." Jotaro menacingly said and looked at the dragon.

"True. I have a new sword this time. I might break again…" Sadique looked at Anna. "Hey, redhead. You have more weapons for me?"

"Y-Yes! And don't call me redhead! That's kinda offensive, y'know?" Anna retorted at her as Sadique shrugged.

"Meh. Just shut up and make it count." Sadique said as Iwai looked at it.

"Everyone… Let's not give up to despair. We still need to hold on out hopes!" Iwai said to everyone.

 ***Persona 5 OST- Jaldabaoth**

Just then, the dragon starts to wake up and looked at Iwai holding the sword. However, that dragon recognizes the sword as it started to roar. Causing the dragon to flap its wings to leave the nest as it was hovering above them.

"Oh crap… It's coming!" Takuma warned as the Dragon starts to breathe fire as Iwai reacted quickly to cut the breathing fire in half as it disperses.

"Don't give up yet… It's going to throw us much harder!" Iwai continued. "Kome-san! Distraction!"

Kome nodded as she flew up into the sky as she proceeds to attack the Dragon with flame shurikens everywhere while Sakura, Setsuna, and Hikari were shooting arrows at the Dragon as well. But the end results. It could not leave a dent to the Dragon's scale at all. Cecilia were seen casting spells along with Mae as they used their own respective elements of wind and fire but only manage to hit the Dragon as Iwai watched.

"Damn… It's not taking damage. Sadique-san, you know I'm holding the Fire Emblem right here. Is there anything I can do? How do I slay this dragon along with the wall? If the Dragon continues to breathe fire at us, we'll die in a instant!" Iwai said as Tsubasa's pegasus allies were seen helping Kome as well to distract the Dragon long enough.

"Hmm… Remember of how the Fire Emblem works? The voice from the sky once said that only people who have a clean heart who are worthy to wield it and can even increase it's power. So it's possible." Sadique thinked as Iwai continued.

"Then… how do I increase this sword's power?" Iwai asked her.

"Well then… Gather everyone to come back. And then… you know, ask everyone for their powers to destroy the dragon and the wall. Does that sound fitting?" Sadique suggested about it. "Don't worry, I still support you.~"

"Thanks, Sadique-san." Iwai smiled and looked at the battle. "Everyone! Group up with me! I have a plan!"

Kome and Tsubasa's pegasus allies came back as they heard as well as the Resistance as well. Iwai knew this would happen as he takes a deep breath.

"I… I think I know the way to beat that dragon for good. Just hear me out." Iwai continued. "I need to borrow all of your powers by using my Fire Emblem. I'm sure that Sadique-san, Takuma-san, Hikari-chan, Tsubasa-chan, and Jotaro-san doesn't count. But still! I need to borrow your guy's power into the Fire Emblem! So that way, the sword can grow more power that will be capable enough to defeat it. However… if I defeat the dragon without the power, the damage will be raw and there's nothing to do about it! So, I'm asking all of you of the Resistance… Please! Lend me your power!"

"I agree with Iwai-san. Power can sometimes be corrupted. But hey, you're using it for good! Still, everyone. What are you waiting for!? Give them your energy or something so he can end it!" Takuma asked them as he was serious at that time.

"T-Takuma… There's no need to yell…" Hikari was afraid for her younger brother as he shook his head.

"No, I'm not. I'm encouraging them to give their powers to Iwai-san. Don't you understand of what situation we're in!? The dragon will kill us if we don't support him! We have to do something!" Takuma exclaimed as Hikari looked around as the Resistance couldn't find a way to defeat the giant dragon. Hikari understands the situation they're in.

"There is no choice. He must help Iwai-san to achieve what he wanted. If we don't act now. This battle will be lost and there is nothing we cannot save." Jotaro included as Hikari looked at him. "Therefore, I shall support Iwai-sama in hopes to fight against the dreadful beast."

"I agree as well." Tsubasa continued. "We maybe in a verge of losing but a great counter is to give the Fire Emblem of the allies' power."

"Indeed… The fate will turn the tables once the final battle reached towards the conclusion." Azura said as she continued to look at the dragon.

Kome then approached to Iwai after hearing of what he had to say about borrowing everyone's power by using the Fire Emblem.

"Let's all hope this works." Kome said as Iwai nods.

"Trust me, Kome-san. I have a plan." Iwai then got on the back of her pegasus while holding the Fire Emblem. "So please, everyone! I need your power! We'll say this dragon and the skywall. Thus, we need to push forward. Which is why, everyone… We'll forge our own new future! For the fate of humanity!"

Iwai raised his sword up into the sky where it was pointed by the tip. The Resistance's allies started to close their eyes as the glowing orb of light appears out of their chest as it was quickly absorbed by the Fire Emblem. Just as gathered enough glowing orbs from the allies. The sword quickly glows more as the beam shifts into a longer blade and a bit wide enough to defeat the Dark Dragon for good. Iwai was shocked to see of how the sword is now as he held tightly.

"This is it… The Fire Emblem is powered up. Kome-san… Let's finish this…" Iwai told her as the pegasus hovered up as the two met to face the Dark Dragon. "This time, you're finished!"

Iwai was ready to swing down the sword as the Dragon noticed that it was coming down slowly but fast. So, the Dragon uses its fire breath to kill them. However, the Fire Emblem started to cut the fire in half as it kept coming down until the giant glowing blade makes contact to the Dragon's head as light sparks were going everywhere as Iwai was using his might to cut the dragon in half.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Iwai yelled as he pushed the sword down more causing the blade to cut through the Dragon until it hits the wall as it was cut in half as well.

The glow of it's blade disappears. For a few seconds… The Dragon roared as the cut from the glow starts to emit brightly as it roared across the Kanagawa Prefecture. Suddenly, the Dragon started to become succumb by the light as it was consumed by it. Causing a bright explosion as it died off… Then, the Skywall starts to leave a crack as the trail was racing towards the end of the cracked wall. For a few seconds… the skywall shatters from this sight as the fragments of the wall starts to fall down like snowflakes during this night. Kome then hovers down with her pegasus to meet up with his allies as Iwai got off. Suddenly, the Fire Emblem starts to disappear right from his hand. Along with his mark on his back hand as well.

"Kome-san… My mark… it's gone. But… we've won. And the wall is gone!" Iwai said as he looked up into the night sky.

"So it's finally over..." Kome said as she looked at the allies glowing.

"And, huh? Everyone? Cecilia-san… You're glowing but Kome-san is not… What's going on." Iwai noticed to see His, Jotaro, and Tsubasa's allies were glowing as they were slowly fading away in golden particles.

"Don't worry, Iwai…" Cecilia smiled. "Our pact here ends. Your wish has been fulfilled. The skywall has been destroyed."

"Therefore, you have gave everyone freedom in this new world. It was a great journey with you. I will not forget this." Corrin said.

"Uncle Iwai! It was fun! We can meet again!~" Kana waved at him as Camilla smiles.

"I've never felt so happy in my life of how far we've come. Again, thank you." Camilla said with a smile as they kept fading away. Iwai starts to have tears from his eyes as he felt emotional.

"E-Everyone… T-Thank you!" Iwai started to cry and sniff a bit as Cecilia chuckles.

"There's no need to cry. We'll all still remember you. Even if we die, we'll always watch other you." Cecilia continued. "I wanted to say one thing… I love you…"

"I… I love you, too!" Iwai said as everyone has completely faded away except Kome and Anna.

"H-Huh!? How come I didn't fade away! Does that mean… I'm from this world or something!?"

"Maybe Anna arrived in a different way from the others, as I did." Kome thinked about as Takuma agreed.

"Yeah, something seems off about you, Anna-san." Takuma continued and approached her. "Is your memories… jumbled up?"

"W-Wha? N-No! It's not! It's just that… Umm… I guess… I can try living in this world but I'm still new to it!" Anna said as Takuma sweatdrops.

"Say, Kome-san. What will you do now since this is over…" Iwai said asked her as she thinked.

"I must return to my own world. As the crown princess, I have duties I must fulfill, and I've spent a lot of time away already." Kome said as she was ready to open the portal with her powers while she was on her pegasus.

"Wait, Kome-san! Before you go… There is one more request…" Iwai said to her. "I want to see my daughter again and bring her here."

"Alright, I can open the entry to the deeprealms for you." Kome

And so, Iwai and Kome looked at each other upon this fate as the night starts to turn into morning as the sun starts to slowly rise up… Iwai already knew… that half of the civilization in the Kanagawa Prefecture is dead… However, Iwai, Jotaro, Tsubasa, Hikari, and Sadique were remained as the survivors of this incident...

* * *

 **[TWO YEARS LATER…]**

2/12/2020 **Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Two years later… Two years has been passed ever since the incident. Everyone had to go back to their normal lives as usual. Everyone had to live in this current, normal, modern society. People were seen walking on sidewalks filled with busy people, cars driving on the road, and planes were seen flying through the skies. Since it was to years… No one can't remember the Kanagawa Skywal Incident anymore. Perhaps they've forgot about it. Except for Iwai, who was the survivor of that incident. His allies were gone, back from where they were. Especially Cecilia. However, Iwai was later married to Kazumi Mitsuzane after being reunited with each other. Tsubasa returned to Miura in order for the community to rebuild after what had the Dark Dragon had done. Jotaro went back to the mountains in the Tochigi Prefecture in order to train himself into a better ninja. Takuma and Hikari carried on their normal lives in Sasebo to meet their parents once again. And Anna? She goes by the name of Anna Fujikage and took a part-time job at a local market in Tokyo.

And now today, Iwai is currently jobless except he now has his own "family". He continued to live on his normal life as he continues to be. He wonders if everything will be fine. He lost his mark, therefore losing his Carnage Weapon as well. What was left for him is to continue moving on.

"Hmm? Something wrong, dear?" Kazumi asked him as he noticed.

"Oh, no… It's… nothing…" Iwai said as Kazumi was a little concerned.

"Ahh, It's okay. If you have problems. You can talk to me." Kazumi replied as she smiled as he sighed.

"I'm… I'm good. Say, did you get a job from Fortuna Entertainment yet?" Iwai asked her as she thinked.

"Not that I know of. I'm planning to but I think I'm not ready. I'd rather spend more time with you.~" Kazumi teased him a bit as he sighed off with a smile.

"Hey, c'mon now." Iwai continued. "We have a child here, y'know? Besides, it's been two years since we're married and I still care about you. Even during the time I first met you in high school. Heck, you were embarrassed of meeting me because of my pretty face."

"I still remember that! I just can't resist of how handsome you are until as of you today… you look different now." Kazumi said as Iwai chuckled.

"I'm still the same. Speaking of which." He noticed to see the a particular bakery store as he and Kazumi arrives there to see a elegant cake. "I wonder if this is fine."

"Hmm… I'm not sure about it. It's not her birthday yet, right?" Kazumi said as Iwai smiled.

"I think we can celebrate it a little early. It wouldn't hurt to buy a small cake." Iwai continued. "So, what do you want, Konoe?"

Then, the view shifts down to look at a young little girl, the child of Iwai and Cecilia with long green hair and green eyes and a cute face wearing a children's modern clothing as she had a curious look as she blinked her eye once… Then, it abruptly went black as it was left with one response.

"A small cake, Oto-san!~"

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 **[THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING THROUGH THIS STORY]**

 **[NOTICE - EXTRA CHAPTER HAS BEEN UNLOCKED. COMING… WHEN IT'S READY.]**

 **Author's Notes: Hey, everyone! Thank you for reading this story the whole way! I know it's still short but I did my best. So, I'm going to forgive myself for being a lazy person. So, what's going to happen now since the story is over. Well, I'll be doing a Extra Chapter focusing on Iwai's life after the events of the final chapter and maybe Kome. And in Middle of 2018, I will also plan to create a Fire Emblem Spin-Off crossover. However, I can't put it in my schedule cycle list because I currently have three stories to focus on. Anyways, It's been a long ride. Me and Sei have been working on this but I still support the Fire Emblem Heroes community in Reddit and Discord. Until then… Switch on your Youth!**


	10. Epilogue- The City Without Me

**The following story is a [FAN FICTION]! Fire Emblem series are all owned by Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

 **And this is it, the epilogue ending of this story. I know it has been a long ride and I'm glad of how it turned out. And I'm glad that I collaborated with Sei with the character dialogue and it's was a great experience. Anyways, so please enjoy the final chapter of this story.**

 **Fire Emblem Heroes: Apocrypha**

Extra Chapter- The City Without Me

* * *

3/15/2020 **Shishido Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

 **Iwai POV**

It's been… two years… Two years since this event… the Skywall in Kanagawa is gone. But everything I knew went downhill in the process… war, betrayal, and the civilization in Kanagawa… dead… I'm still the same person as always. But as of right now… I'm married to Kazumi-chan now. I'm glad things are going back to normal as well. I wonder if my friends are doing okay… Speaking of which, I also lost my mark on my hand… it's gone forever. I'm no longer a Tactician. But… I also have a daughter and brought her to this world. Her name is **Konoe Shishido**. In reality… It's mine and Cecilia-san's. In truth… I wanted to have a child right away once the battle is over. And here I am, sleeping on this bed while staying awake. I didn't get any good sleep either. Anyways, the names Iwai Shishido. You may think I'm the protagonist of this crazy story. Or part of this fiction. I can tell you, my journey was long. And the story of my past is pretty much still there… I've haven't been getting nightmares quite some time…

"Iwai-kun? Are you here?" The voice of Kazumi spoke to me as I got up from my bed. "Breakfast is ready and I have to take care of Konoe over here."

"Right! Coming!" I said through my master bedroom as I got off the bed as I headed downstairs…

 **Third Person POV**

Minutes later… Iwai, Kazumi, and Konoe were seen eating breakfast as they were casually eating while Iwai was just staring at the food.

"Hmm? Iwai-kun? What's wrong?" Kazumi asked him as he noticed.

"Oh, it's… nothing." Iwai continued. "I mean… everything changed, huh? Just back to the normal life feels peaceful again. Plus, I was hoping our daughter would like that **green book** that I gave to her."

"The green book? The one with weird words on every pages? I'm not sure if she can understand it." Kazumi replied to him as he shrugs.

"Who knows. Maybe she'll get used to it." Iwai as he decided to eat his breakfast.

Then, Konoe finishes up eating her breakfast as she grabs out the green book as she starts to read.

" _Well… I guess Konoe sure wants to use that green book that Cecilia-san uses… I can't believe that she left her tome after she disappeared after the battle. But no matter, she'll become like Cecilia-san soon enough._ " Iwai said in his mind as he smiles and eats his food.

* * *

?/?/XXXX **Kingdom of Hoshido** Daytime - Clear Sky

Meanwhile back at Kome's world where everything is at peace. Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla that are currently in good relations with each other. However, inside the castle where Kome's personal room where she was seen reading the scroll in hopes to learn on traveling different kinds of world or even universes. Thus, her memories were still kept inside when she first met Iwai for the first time. Being a second general for the Resistance, and defeating the dragon once and for all. And now, Kome continues to live a normal life as expected.

"So it seems you're studying alone, Lord Kome?" The cool-headed voice of a ninja spoke from the shadow as he reveals himself. The grey haired ninja wearing his ninja clothing as he had blades attached to his shoulders. Plus, he had brown eyes as well. Though, he seems to be chill and keeping his composure. His name was **Danzo** , Kome's first retainer. "After all, the people in our kingdom missed you."

"Yes, of course. I was away for quite a while. It was an interesting experience to say the least, but I am happy to be back home." Kome said as Danzo smiled a bit.

"Heh. I see." Danzo continued. "I was curious about world's myself. They seem to be unique in particular. Lord Kome, what does the world you visited looked like?"

"It was certainly quite different from our own world... There was quite a lot of technology. Things that are unimaginable exist there. Though, the skies are the same as our own, as one would expect." Kome replied to him about the world which surprised Danzo's eyes.

"Hmm… I guess your imagination are running wild." Danzo chuckled. "Anyways, I'll be heading out to train myself. If you need help, just call me."

So then, Danzo leaves her room as Kome continued to read through the scroll as she smiles to remember in her memory… only Iwai… the man who saved his own country called Japan from a Dark Dragon.

"I hope you're doing okay, Iwai…" Kome said to herself with a smile as she continued reading alone in her room.

* * *

3/15/2020 **Niijima Market, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Then back to the reality world where Iwai and Kazumi carrying Konoe holding a green book was seen in the market to buy something off the list. However, Iwai was calm as he had to follow his wife around the market. People were walking around buying things and employees were checking out items as usual.

"Iwai-kun. Do you mind looking for the foods based on the list I made? It would be better if we split up and do this together." Kazumi asked him as he nods.

"O-Oh. Sure." Iwai said as Kazumi left to do so while he just stands there as he turned around and looked to see a familiar character… a red haired girl with a ponytail who is working in this market who was seen taking her time to finish what she's doing.

Iwai wondered where Sadique went after the event. But no one knows. However… this red haired woman is no doubt **Anna Fujikage**. Who used to be from a another world and ends up stuck here forever.

"Man… this job is a pain…" Anna sighed as she pants her head face down on the scanner as Iwai approached to her.

"Hey… Anna-san. You okay?" Iwai asked her as she heard someone's familiar voice as she woke up.

"H-Huh!? L-Lord Iwai!? W-Why are you here!?" Anna exclaimed at him.

"Shh! Not too loud!" Iwai continued. "I'm just here with my wife to buy some… food."

"Hmm? That's it? What about those discount off?" Anna asked him.

"Pretty much the same thing." Iwai replied as Anna tried to think.

"Hmm… Well, I'm running out of ideas of why you're here. Oh! How are the people back in the Kanagawa Prefecture?" Anna asked him as he noticed.

"Huh? Hmm… How do I say it… Takuma-san, Hikari-san, and Tsubasa-chan are still back there, trying to rebuild civilization. Jotaro-san went back into the mountains. And Sadique-san? I think she went back to her country. So, I don't know. Besides, I just wanna move on and go away from those past." Iwai said to her as Anna nods in understanding.

"Ahh, I get you. After all, my Japanese is still… a little rusty. The only language I'm good at is English!" Anna said as he chuckled.

"Hey, you'll get used to it. After all, This is Japan-" Iwai's voice was cut as three armed robbers wielding pistols as they bust inside the store as one of the robbers shot the ceiling.

Robber 1: "Alright, everyone! Don't leave or else we'll shoot!"

Robber 2: "Hand over that money and we'll might let you off of it!"

Robber 3: "So no screaming! Hurry it up and give us everything you have!"

"A-Ahh! L-Lord Iwai! Do something!" Anna told him.

"But… I don't have weapons on me…" Iwai only sweatdropped as Anna sighed.

"I knew this would happen…" Anna said as Kazumi arrives without Konoe.

"Huh? Kazumi-chan… Where's Konoe-chan?" Iwai asked her.

"I had to tell her to hide to she won't get caught by them-" Kazumi's voice was cut.

Robber 2: "Hey! Shut it! Give us your money!"

The robber threatened her as Kazumi hugged behind Iwai as she wanted to defend herself.

Robber 3: "Hey! You! Get out of our way! Hand over that girl!"

"Sorry… I cannot do that…" Iwai shook his head with a angry look on his face.

Robber 1: "If you don't hand over the girl… I'll have to shoot your head off!"

"Look! I don't want trouble here! Can't we all have a peaceful life?" Iwai tries to slowly approach to them until the robber punches him with his left hook s he was knocked down.

"I-Iwai-kun!" Kazumi noticed at him as she looked at the robbers.

Robber 2: "You're coming with us, lady! You and us are going to have a great time! Heheheheh…"

"Oh really…" Iwai voice spoke as the robbers noticed. "You may have forgot one thing…"

"Leave… oka-san alone…" The voice of Konoe arrives as she held the green book on her hand.

Robber 3: "Hmm? Who the hell are you for a child being here. Hey, let's take her as well!"

Robber 1: "Good thinking."

Just as the robbers were about to approach Konoe, she looked at them with her glare as she opens her page as it flips quickly when the wind was surrounding her as everyone can feel it…

"Leave Oka-san… and Oto-san… out of this!" Konoe said as she prepares to cast her magic… capable of breaking the laws of reality. " **Elwind!** "

 **[FWOOSH!]**

Robbers: " **WAAAGH!** "

All three robbers were forcefully blown back as the glass of the market were shattered as they rolled onto the streets as everyone saw the robbers… Even the results, they were shocked of this as well.

"K-Konoe-chan…" Kazumi said to her daughter and hugs her for comfort.

"H-Hey… Kazumi-chan… S-Sorry for me just to get involved…" Iwai said to her as she shook her head with a smile.

"No, Iwai-kun. I'm glad that you came to protect me. Plus… I'm… surprised that our daughter can do that. Don't you think?" Kazumi said to him as he slightly chuckled.

"Yeah… Sort of." Iwai let out a sigh and a smile. "Hey, Anna-san. I think we'll be going now."

"O-Oh… Later, Lord Iwai." Anna waved as she was surprised about Konoe as they left when she smiled. "Looks like you have a descendant, Cecilia."

* * *

3/15/2020 **Shishido Residence, Minato, Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

Time has passed as Iwai was seen resting on the roof during the night time as he can see the vibrant city of Tokyo from here as he takes a deep breath. Iwai wonder if Kome is doing back in her world. However, both Konoe and Kazumi were fast asleep. Since it's been two years of that incident… Iwai decided to grabbed out his phone as he types in is note as he spoke in his mind.

" _Hey, Kome-san. How have you been? I know it's impossible to send this message from a another world but I feel like typing it should help. Anyways, Two years has passed since the Kanagawa Skywall Tragedy. And now, I'm glad that's it's over. But hey, my friends back in Kanagawa are starting to be rebuilt. Isn't it that amazing. Umm… anyways, Kome-san. If you have a chance that you'll come back to my world. Does that mean if you're interested… or if you only can sense the the world is in danger. Oh well, it's just life. Anyways… I'm just going to end this note right here. From your leader, Iwai Shishido…_ " Iwai finished typing up his phone and his mind as he turns off his phone. "And done…"

So, Iwai takes a deep breath as he looks up into the sky… Meanwhile back in Kome's world where two screens were split as Kome finished reading the scroll.

"Kome-san… I hope we can meet again…" Iwai said as he looked up into the sky. While Kome takes a deep breath as she wonders about Iwai.

"I wonder how he's doing, back in that world... I wonder if everything has gone back to the way it should be... No, I'm sure it will be fine. Things have been left in capable hands, of course." Kome wondered for a moment as she shook her head as she smiled.

"Some day… some day our fates will intercept again…" Iwai added as he continued to watch the night sky.

"The time I spent in that world... It wasn't always easy, but the memories are good ones. Perhaps, sometime, in some world, our paths may cross once more. There are so many different worlds out there, I guess one can never truly say something is impossible." Kome continued to speak as Iwai and Kome continued to wonder.

And then, both Iwai and Kome pretend to look each other through split screen.

Iwai/Kome: " **So tell me… How far fate will take us…?** "

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading this story and supporting it. However, in 2018. You might expect that there's a another sequel coming but I'm not sure if I have a time to do so. But, I'm glad that this is finished. My first ever completed story. Anyways, I won't talk long but until next time! Switch on your Youth!**


End file.
